<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home by EmBeanWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543979">Finding Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites'>EmBeanWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Connor and Reader sibling relationship, Connor loves dogs, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski is a flirt, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed has three cats, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Friend Tina Chen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson's Daughter, Lesbian Tina Chen, Nines is sneaky, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader has a PhD, Slow Burn, Smut, Took a lot of inspiration from Detroit Evolution's Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed are Police Partners, but we gotta build up to it, connor has major little brother energy, dead mom, dealing with death, nines RK900 - Freeform, reader is written with she/her pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of being away from home, (Y/n) returns to Detroit. Trying to mend her broken relationship with her father, Hank, and meet the android that has become like his son, she returns to Detroit after Wayne State University offers her a staff position to teach a course on Android and Human Relationships. Nines is looking forward to talking with her and debating her theories, which drags Gavin Reed into her life.</p><p>On Hitatus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Sister!Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Hank Anderson &amp; Daughter!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            I couldn’t believe I was back in Detroit. I honestly never planned on coming back after everything that had happened between me and my dad. I left Michigan to go get my PhD in Sociology from (dream school). However, my dissertation was over android and human sociological relationships and the moment I was approved, Wayne State University in Detroit recruited me and offered me an amazing deal for a brand-new professor. It made sense since Detroit was at the heart of the android revolution, which would make research even easier.</p><p>            I moved into a basic apartment in June and now it’s early July. I had been avoiding seeing old friends and family, telling them I had to unpack and work on my new class, SOC 345: Android and Human Relationships. Which wasn’t a complete lie, but I have been watching an unhealthy amount of cute cat videos and eating a lot of peanut butter toast alone too.</p><p>            I told my dad I would meet him today, Monday, at the station so we could get lunch with his police partner, Connor. My dad had always hated androids, I still had a hard time believing he had basically taken Connor under his wing and from what Tina tells me, he treats him like a son.</p><p>            I took a deep breath and walked into the DPD. I couldn’t help but feel anxious. I hadn’t seen my dad in over 10 years. When him and my mother divorced, he tried to stay in touch, but after my half-brother, Cole, died he pretty much disappeared from my life.</p><p>            “Hey, dad!” I said, a little too enthusiastically as I walked towards his desk. Immediately the android in the desk across from him stood up and gave me a goofy smile.</p><p>            “You must be Lieutenant Anderson’s daughter! My name’s Connor.” He reached out his hand for a handshake which I accepted with a smile.</p><p>            “Hi Connor, I’m (y/n). It’s nice to finally meet you!” I looked over to my dad, who had awkwardly shuffled towards us.</p><p>            “Hey, (y/n). How’s Detroit been treating you?” I reached over and gave him a short hug.</p><p>            “It’s been good. Doing research is a lot easier here than back in (old state). Plus, WSU gave me a pretty nice office.”<span> I rubbed my shoulder; my dad opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.</span></p><p>            “Dr. (L/n). I’ve read some of your research and wanted to introduce myself. People here call me Nines, but I am an RK900 from cyberlife. If you ever have time, I would be interested in discussing some of your theories with you.” Nines kept his hands behind his back. He looked a lot like Connor, but taller and more serious.  </p><p>            “It’s nice to meet you Nines. I always have time to talk about my theories. Not many of my peers do similar research so any chance I get to talk about it I’ll take it.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man in a leather jacket with a hood, blue jeans, and what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.</p><p>            “Hey Tin Can! We have a case to solve!” Nines whipped around to look at him and I moved from behind him so I could glare at this rude stranger.</p><p>            “Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You don’t get to talk to people or androids like that.” I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, but I couldn’t help myself. I hate bullies, especially people who bully androids. I marched over to the man with my arms crossed my chest. He’s about 6 inches taller than me with a scar running diagonally across his nose. He snorts and looks down at me.</p><p>            “And who are you pipsqueak?” He chuckled, for once I was glad, I looked younger than my age. Nothing beats giving your full title to assholes.</p><p>            “I’m Dr. (Y/n) (L/n), a professor at Wayne State University studying sociological relationships between humans and androids, and it seems you fall under the category of ‘asshole to everyone.'” Keeping my glare on him, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He mumbled a ‘whatever’ under his breath and walked away. I smiled to myself and turned back towards Nines, Connor, and my father.</p><p>            “I apologize for my partner, Detective Reed. He sometimes forgets not everyone shares the same opinions as him.”</p><p>            “No worries, Nines. But you shouldn’t have to deal with that, I mean-“</p><p>            “(Y/n), Reed has a lot of problems, but is mainly just an asshole.” My dad interrupted me, “but we should really get to lunch.” I nodded.</p><p>            “Well it was nice to meet you, Nines. Please feel free to stop by my office anytime. I’m pretty much there every day until classes start.” Nines gave me a short nod and walked towards where Detective Reed had gone as I followed my dad and Connor out of the precinct.</p><p> </p><p>            “Lieutenant Anderson said you like sandwiches, so I found a local restaurant that is highly rated.” Connor said as we all buckled up in my dad’s car. Connor had given me the passenger seat and he sat in the back.</p><p>            “I do like sandwiches.” I turned back to look at him, as my dad started driving. “So, Connor how do you like working for the police department?”</p><p>            “I was made to assist law enforcement, although I do prefer working for the DPD over Cyberlife.”</p><p>            “That’s fair. What about you, dad? How do you like working with Connor?” My dad snickered at my question.</p><p>            “Well, he’s the only partner I’ve been able to stand. Although I wish he would stop putting evidence in his mouth, it’s disgusting- “</p><p>            “He has a forensics kit that can analyze samples in real time.” “I have a forensics kit that can analyze samples in real time.” Me and Connor said at the same time, causing my dad to groan and me to giggle.</p><p>            “Damnit now there’s two of you.” My dad said with a short laugh.</p><p>            “(Y/n), how do you know that?” Connor asked, I noticed in the rearview mirror he tilted his head.</p><p>            “Shortly after the android revolution I interviewed one of my old contacts who used to work at Cyberlife. Plus, you’re the one saving my dad’s butt out in the field I wanted to know what you were capable of.” My dad quickly glanced over at me. I could tell he was surprised that I knew that, or maybe he was surprised I kept tabs on him.</p><p>            “That makes sense.” Connor said shortly, his LED changed to yellow for a short second and then looked back at me through the rearview mirror. “Lieutenant Anderson forbade me from looking you up and learning more about you before meeting you. I didn’t know he allowed you to do research on me.”</p><p>            “Connor, two things, I’ve told you a million times you can call me Hank, especially when we’re outside the precinct. Second, (Y/n) looking you up for her research is different than you scanning a ton of databases and learning everything about her.” My dad said as he pulled into a parking spot.</p><p>            “That’s fair, Hank.” Connor said as we all got out of the car. The restaurant wasn’t very busy, and we got a table right away. Me and Connor sat on one side of the table and my dad sat on the other side. He kept nervously looking at me and the menu.</p><p>            “So, how do you like your new apartment, (Y/n)?” My dad asked me while staring intently at the menu.</p><p>            “It’s a little small, but it’s just me so it works. It’s only a ten-minute walk from the university which is really nice. You guys should come see it sometime. I’m pretty much fully unpacked.”</p><p>            “Do you have a dog?” Connor asked quickly, I couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>            “No, I’m more of a cat person, but I have missed Sumo.”</p><p>            “Sumo’s going to go crazy when he sees you. He refuses to let anyone take one of the blankets you left still. He’s always hiding it around the house. He’s so much bigger now.”</p><p>            “I didn’t know that that blanket belonged to (Y/n).”</p><p>            “Yeah, Sumo and (Y/n) were really close.” My dad said softly. I felt an ache in my heart. For a moment I thought of telling my dad I wished I hadn’t left, but that wasn’t fully true. Luckily the waitress saved us from sitting in awkward silence. She cheerfully took me and my dad’s order and walked away. “I’m surprised Nines walked up and introduced himself and asked to talk sometime.”</p><p>            “He seems nice.” I said softly, somehow, I felt I’ve stepped over a boundary. Maybe I should’ve met them at the restaurant instead of going into the precinct. “I’m sorry for yelling at that man, it wasn’t my place to talk like that in a police department.” I stared down at my lap until I heard my dad burst out laughing.</p><p>            “You have to be kidding! I love seeing people put Gavin in his place. He’s an asshole,” my dad said. “Pointed a gun one time at Connor even.” I gasped.</p><p>            “What? Why? Connor are you okay?” I grabbed his arm and he jumped a little in surprise.</p><p>            “Of course, it was when I was first assigned to the DPD. I did knock him out later, which was…satisfying.” Connor said, I let go of his arm and felt myself blush. “(Y/n), may I ask a personal question?”</p><p>            “Sure.”</p><p>            “Why do you care so much about androids? Even before the first reports of deviancy you were publishing papers fighting for android rights.” I had expected Connor to ask me that at some point, but I thought it would take longer than this.</p><p>            “I don’t know I’ve just always felt that we were equal. Why does it matter that our blood is different colors? Androids have helped push society so much further than expected. I just…it never felt right to me. The way people treated androids.” I couldn’t help, but shiver thinking about some of the horrific stories I’ve read. I looked over at Connor who was staring at me intently. His LED was spinning yellow. “Can I ask you a personal question, Connor?”</p><p>            “Of course.”</p><p>            “Many androids have taken off their LEDs, why have you kept yours?” His hand raised up to his LED, which was still yellow.</p><p>            “There’s no reason I should be ashamed that I am an android instead of human, so why would I hide the fact?” My dad snorted and I quickly turned my head towards him, tilting my head slightly.</p><p>            “I’m not laughing at what he said. It took a month of me trying to convince Connor to stop wearing his Cyberlife uniform.” I couldn’t help but smile, looking back at Connor. A light blue blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p>            “It was comfortable.” He said, his LED finally turning back to blue.</p><p>            “That’s fair. In middle school I wore the same sweatshirt every day.” I said, as the waitress sat down our sandwiches. I took a bite, not realizing how hungry I was. “Mhmmm, Connor you picked a great restaurant, this is delicious!” He beamed a smile. I looked back at my dad, who was looking at both of us with so much happiness. “Dad, do you think you and Connor could stop by my office sometime this week? I really hate where they’ve put my desk and couch and I could use some help moving them.”</p><p>            “That’s fine with me, Connor?”</p><p>            “I would love to help, maybe after you can come over and visit with us and Sumo?” I looked at my dad who immediately looked worried, I could tell he wanted to take fixing our relationship at my pace.</p><p>            “That sounds really nice. Does Friday work for you guys?”</p><p>            “Yeah, that should be fine. Fowler’s been telling Connor he needs to take time off anyway.”</p><p>            “Which I don’t understand. I’m an android I can work every day and be fine. Our cases have a high success rate.” I let out a laugh.</p><p>            “Connor, he isn’t asking you to take time off to punish you, he wants you to be able to enjoy the world outside work! Have you picked up any hobbies?” I asked him.</p><p>            “I like to take care of Sumo.” He answered quickly.</p><p>            “Okay, well how about one day me and you go to a local dog shelter and walk some of the rescues?” I offered.</p><p>            “Really?” He was practically jumping up and down.</p><p>            “Yes of course! It’s great volunteer work and those dogs need some love.”</p><p>            “Hank, would you come with us?”</p><p>            “That should be you and (Y/n)’s thing. We can do something altogether some other time.” I couldn’t help but notice his hesitant tone.</p><p>            “I think that would be really nice, Dad.” He didn’t look up from his sandwich, but I could see the small smile on his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sociology with Nines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines and (Y/n) talk sociology</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, I said I'd post every Thursday, but I've managed to write over 40 pages in three days and skeleton the whole story so once my editors go through a chapter I'll post it! </p><p>AN: I am currently getting my bachelors degree in sociology, so when I am talking about different cases and comparing those are my legit opinions on how I think sociological theory would apply to the Android Revolution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Two</b>
</p><p> </p><p>         I had just left my apartment a little after 11 am and started walking towards the university. I couldn’t help but to think about lunch yesterday. I was surprised how well it went; my dad seems like a totally different person from when I last saw him. Connor has been really good for him, almost like a son and Connor seemed to look up to him like a father figure. As I walked towards my office, I wondered if that meant eventually, I would think of Connor as a brother.</p><p>         I walked into the Faculty Administration Building and up two floors to reach my office. As I got closer to my office I noticed Nines was standing patiently outside the door.</p><p>         “Oh! Nines, if I knew you were waiting, I would have come sooner!” I rushed over to the door and unlocked it. I walked in and he followed.</p><p>         “I wasn’t waiting long, Dr. (L/n).” I sat at my desk and gestured for him to sit across from me.</p><p>         “Nines, please you can call me (Y/n). I really prefer it.” He nodded. “So, what can I do for you?”</p><p>         “I wanted to talk about one of your earlier papers. You wrote a piece about the Stanford Prison Experiment and how you didn’t believe, at the time, the results would be any different with androids. However, deviancy wasn’t a known problem. I’m quite curious on how you reached that conclusion.” Nines leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.</p><p>         “Wow, that is an old paper. That was one of my first in grad school, I’m surprised you found it. Well, Zimbardo found that regular college students in the role of the guards allowed power to go to their heads and they mistreated the ‘prisoners’ even though they were all very similar. I mention this in the paper, but I do think it would depend on the type of android and if everyone in the simulation is an android or if some are human. For example, if the guards were all AX400 models and the prisoners are human, I don’t believe we would get the same results. However, let’s say we remove the androids LEDs and mix them with humans, where the humans don’t know who is human or android and there’s a varying mix between each group in the role of the guards and the role of the prisoner, we would get the same results. Even without deviancy, the androids would know who is human and who isn’t, so if they are in the role of the guard, they would follow the lead of the others. On the other side, androids who were not deviant would comply with any mistreatment and therefore wouldn’t fight back from the guards.” Glancing at Nines, his stare was extremely intense and made me a little nervous. I’ve had to defend my papers to a lot of different individuals, in and out of academia, but never had to do so in a one on one conversation like this. </p><p>         “What about now? If you could run the experiment?” He asked.</p><p>         “Well, I wouldn’t. The Stanford Prison experiment was highly unethical and did a lot of damage to the psyche of many of the participants. I wouldn’t cause that pain on humans or androids. Hypothetically speaking, I believe the results we would get would be the same as Zimbardo’s. Especially now, many androids have removed their LED and it’s sometimes difficult to pick out androids versus humans in a line up.”</p><p>         “What if they were all androids?”</p><p>         “Well, if this is before deviancy, I would say nothing out of the ordinary would happen. But today we do have android on android crime, so it’s reasonable to assume that similar emotions will arise from Zimbardo’s experiment.”</p><p>         “Yes, that makes sense.” Nines nodded and leaned back, seeming content with my answers for now.</p><p>         “I’m glad I could answer those questions for you. May I ask you one?” He paused for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>         “That seems fair.”</p><p>         “Why are you curious about this?”</p><p>         “It’s simple really. You’re one of the few people in academia who write about androids and more specifically android behavior. You’ve also been studying this the longest out of anyone I’ve seen, and you approach the subject objectively which can be hard to come by. It’s part of my job to understand human and android behavior and I would consider you an expert on the topic.”</p><p>         “Well, I don’t know how many of my peers would agree that I’m objective when it comes to my research, but it seems to come with the territory. What prompted you to come visit me so soon?”   </p><p>         “Detective Reed takes his lunch break from 11 to 12:15, since I don’t eat, I normally sit in the precinct. Recently Captain Fowler has asked me to actually leave the building for my break like Connor. For some reason, I think it upsets him seeing me sit there and not move. If it is alright with you, may I visit again tomorrow during this time?”</p><p>         “I don’t see why not, but Nines we don’t have to only talk about sociology. I would like to get to know you too.” Looking at him I noticed he barely turned his head, if I hadn’t been looking at him there’s no way I would have noticed. I wonder if he picked that up from Connor or if it was in both of their programming?</p><p>         “I’ve told you, I’m the RK900 model and I work with Detective Reed at the Detroit Police Department.” I sighed.</p><p>         “How about this, for every sociology question you ask me, I get to ask you something in return. About you or your opinion on something?” Nines looked at me unblinking for about thirty seconds before finally answering.</p><p>         “That seems fair. Do you have a question now?” I tried hiding my smile from him, it was always so rewarding to get androids who have stuck to their programming, despite being deviant, to talk about themselves.</p><p>         “Do you like working for the DPD?” I asked.</p><p>         “Of course, it’s what I was made to do.”</p><p>         “Yes, but do you LIKE working for the DPD?”</p><p>         “I don’t understand the difference you’re trying to get me to make.”</p><p>         “If you could work at a different police department, would you?”</p><p>         “No. The city has a high number of cases to solve and as difficult as he can be, working with Detective Reed is another challenge that has been interesting to solve.”</p><p>         “What do you mean?”</p><p>         “Well, when we were first partnered, he refused to even discuss cases with me. Overtime he’s seemed to warm up, maybe because I can finish both of our case paperwork in less than an hour. However, I have noticed unlike Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed doesn’t get upset with me when I use my forensics kit. He doesn’t like androids, but I think he prefers me to Connor.”</p><p>         “Well, Connor did knock him out apparently.” I said with a smile and I swore Nines’ lips twitched for a second as if he was going to smile.</p><p>         “Detective Reed will be returning from lunch soon.” Nines said while standing up, “I need to return to the precinct before he does.”</p><p>         “Does he get mad at you if he has to wait on you?”</p><p>         “No. However, it is easier to tease him about being late rather than teasing him for being on time.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Nines comment.</p><p>         “Before you go, here’s my card. It has my email, school phone, and my cell phone. In case you have any pressing questions. Please send me a message, so if something happens and I cannot make it before one of our meetings I can let you know.” Nines nodded and his LED flashed yellow.</p><p>         “I sent you a message. Have a good day Dr…. I mean (Y/n).” He said turning towards the door.</p><p>         “You too Nines! I look forward to our conversation tomorrow!” As Nines left, I relaxed in my chair. With this new job, many of my coworkers seemed hesitant to talk to me about my research, maybe they believed I was too radical. It felt nice having someone ask questions about my work and to show a genuine interest. I looked at my cell phone and giggled at his message.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>This is Nines, the RK900 android that works at the DPD</em></p><p> </p><p>         Part of me wanted to poke fun at him, because of course I would know it was him, but I didn’t want to alienate him in any way. I looked at my other text messages to see what else I had missed during my walk and conversation with Nines.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Hey! Me and some people from the precinct are going to get drinks at Jimmy’s bar around 7pm. Do you want to come? I think Connor’s going. Hank’s been trying to get him to hang out with people his “own age”.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> I bite my lip, I have been wanting to hang out with Tina, but I don’t know if I’m ready for questions on why I disappeared. I looked at my phone and decided to text Connor first.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Hey, are you going to Jimmy’s tonight? Tina invited me and said you may be coming?</em></p><p> </p><p>         Connor immediately responded.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>Lieutenant Anderson is forcing me to go. He said he was going to lock me outside the house until it was an “unreasonable time to be home”. Do you know what that means?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> <em>Haha yeah. He wants you to hang out with other people, I guess. Branch out and make some friends. If you want, I can go with you and if it’s lame, we can just walk around and tell my dad we spent the whole time at the bar. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> <em>Yes, I think if you were there it may be better. I’ve tried going before, but I was the only android. I believe I made Detective Reed uncomfortable with my presence since I can’t drink, and he believes I record every conversation.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Alright, well Jimmy’s is closer to the precinct, so I’ll meet you there around 6:45? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Are you alright walking here alone? It would be no trouble for me to come to the university or your apartment first. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It’ll be okay. It’s a short walk! I’ll see you at 6:45 in the lobby! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Okay. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sighed gently, I had to go now. There was certainly no backing out now, unless I wanted to hurt Connor’s feelings. I swiped back to Tina’s message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jimmy's Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Y/n) goes to the bar with Connor, Tina, Chris, and Gavin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to be moving as slowly as possible as I fidgeted at my desk. I managed to review my syllabus and how many students had signed up for my course. It was late to be added to the list of available classes, but it was already ¾’s of the way full. 45 students so far, which meant 45 papers and tests to grade each time.</p><p>I ate my packed lunch closer to 5, I lost track of time and honestly forgot I brought it. Ever since undergrad I’ve struggled with eating three meals at appropriate times of day. As I was eating a couple of my colleagues passed my office door, laughing together. I quickly looked down at my food and felt my eyes tear up. I missed my old friends and I couldn’t help but feel lonely here.</p><p>I finished eating and checked the time, 6:25. I logged off my computer, grabbed my bag headed, and towards the DPD.</p><p>It was a pretty uneventful walk, but it nonetheless interesting to see the changes Detroit had gone through. Androids were walking around freely, and it made my heart so happy. I reached the DPD at 6:40 and Connor was already waiting for me outside. I was surprised to see he was wearing a plain jacket and beanie rather than his usual formal wear.</p><p>“Hey, Connor! What are you doing out here? I thought we were meeting inside.” I said as I walked up to him, shoving my hands in my jean pockets.</p><p>“Hank said you have the tendency to arrive early and I figured it would be easier for me to come outside and wait for you.” I looked at Connor, wishing his beanie wasn’t covering his LED.</p><p>“Let me guess, dad didn’t want me yelling at Detective Reed, so he told you to keep me outside.” I said, raising my eyebrows. He looked sheepishly down at his feet.</p><p>“Yes, but I believe Detective Reed will be at Jimmy’s Bar tonight anyway. So, I’m unsure of what the point is of keeping you two apart.” I couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I’m not going to fight him every time I see him, but I will call him out on his bullshit. Let’s get going I’m sure Tina is already waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor and I walked into Jimmy’s Bar and I immediately noticed Tina and Chris in a booth in the back.</p><p>“Hey guys!” I said walking over with Connor trailing behind me.</p><p>“(Y/n)!” Tina exclaimed as she got up and gave me a big hug. “I’ve missed you! I’m so happy you’re back!”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too! I’m glad to be back, Detroit has changed so much!” Tina released me from the hug and gestured for me to sit next to her in the booth. Connor sat next to me. Leaving poor Chris with two empty spaces next to him.</p><p>“Wow, I see how it is you two!” Chris said with a smirk as I giggled.</p><p>“I’m sure others are coming, right? You won’t be alone all the way over there for long.” I said as I motioned for Jimmy, who was wiping down the bar. “Hey, can I get a whiskey and ginger ale? Jameson if you have it.” Jimmy nodded and started making the drink.</p><p>“Wow, you are still just like your dad.” Tina said with a laugh.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure my dad drinks it straight.” I said as Jimmy dropped off the drink. “Can I open a tab?”</p><p>“For my best customer’s daughter? Of course.” Jimmy said with a smirk. </p><p>“Thank you!” I immediately took a sip. “So, who all are we waiting on?”</p><p>“Gavin said he was coming. I invited Officer Person and Wilson, but they rarely come.” Tina said. “Speak of the devil.” She whispered as Gavin walked towards us and took a seat next to Chris. He already had a beer in his hand.</p><p>“Well, well, well looks like Tin Can’s new friend is back.” He laughed while taking a sip.</p><p>“Well, well, well looks like the asshole is back.” I shot back.</p><p>“Guys come on. Just kiss and makeup. I’m not dealing with this all night.” Tina said with a groan.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Sorry I hurt your feelings pipsqueak.” Gavin said with a smirk, I wanted to get angry, but I knew that was exactly what he wanted so I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of my drink. There was a short awkward silence until Connor broke it.</p><p>“(Y/n) likes cats.” I shot a look at Connor. What a random thing to bring up.</p><p>“I have three cats.” Gavin said looking at me. I immediately felt excited. I hadn’t been able to hang out with anyone’s cats since moving back to Detroit, but I quickly remembered that this was Gavin Reed.</p><p>“That’s cool.” I answered shortly. I could tell Connor was growing more and more uncomfortable. “So, Chris are you still working towards becoming a detective?” I turned my glance towards Chris, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Gavin frown.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting closer. I’ve been shadowing when I can. Hopefully at the next quarterly review Fowler will promote me.” Chris smiled. Tina had told me during one of our short phone conversations that Chris was working really hard to become a police detective.</p><p>“You’ve been extremely helpful and resourceful during mine and Hank’s investigations. I’m sure it won’t be long until you’re a detective.” Connor said, Gavin muttered something under his breath, but I couldn’t make it out.</p><p>“Thanks Connor. I hope you’re right.” There was another awkward silence as we all took another drink. I had a feeling that if me and Connor weren’t here, they would be laughing and having fun. I shouldn’t have antagonized Gavin or maybe I just shouldn’t have said yes. I quickly finished my drink and waved for Jimmy to bring me another.</p><p>“You should pace yourself, (Y/n).” Connor said as I grabbed the next drink and took a sip.</p><p>“Connor, I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”</p><p>“What are you drinking?” Gavin asked.</p><p>“Jameson and ginger ale. I don’t know what it’s called. I get it pretty much every time I go out. It’s pretty good.” Gavin nodded and waved for Jimmy.</p><p>“Can I get one of what she’s having?” Jimmy nodded, luckily it was a Tuesday afternoon so there weren’t too many patrons.</p><p>“You could’ve just tried mine.” I said as Jimmy sat the drink down.</p><p>“Nice offer, pipsqueak, but I’d rather swap spit with you in a different way.” He said with a wink as I groaned.</p><p>“Come on, Gavin. Can you just not for ten minutes?” Tina asked while rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Hey! She’s the one who offered!” Gavin responded with a smirk.</p><p>“To let you try my drink, not to make out.” I felt Connor tense up next to me, he must not have realized what ‘swapping spit’ means. “Anyway, Tina, what's been going on with you? We haven’t had much of a chance to talk since coming back.”</p><p>“Things are good. Working too much at the DPD and spending time with Valerie. She wanted to come tonight, but she got caught up with work.” I nodded.</p><p>“She’s a lawyer, right?” Tina laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, a defense lawyer. It makes for interesting conversations between us.” I couldn’t help but grimace.</p><p>“Well, at least you don’t have everyone labeling you as a radical. None of my colleagues will even talk to me.” Maybe Connor was right, I had too much too fast and now I was over sharing and sad.</p><p>“Your views are hardly radical, (Y/n). It’s not like you’re inciting violence.” Chris said. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“What even are your views?” Gavin asked as he took another drink.</p><p>“Androids and humans are equal and should be treated as such.” I answered quickly. Gavin nodded slowly looking unconvinced.</p><p>“You’d think more people would agree with you since Markus’ peaceful protests.” Tina said. I sighed.</p><p>“Guys this is making me sad, let’s talk about anything else.” After I said that Connor immediately stood up.</p><p>“(Y/n), it’s getting late we should leave.” I looked at my watch. I was about to tell him it was barely 8 o’clock, but I figured he must have been getting uncomfortable and wanted to leave.</p><p>“So soon?” Tina asked, flashing me puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“I promise we’ll hang out soon. Maybe I can throw a movie night at my place some time.” I said while standing up next to Connor. “It was nice catching up,” I gave a small wave. “And it was nice meeting you in a less angry setting, Gavin.” Connor started walking towards the door and I quickly followed after giving Jimmy a twenty-dollar bill. Before walking out the door I heard Tina say something to Gavin.</p><p>“Why are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I walk you home?” Connor asked as I drew my cardigan closer to me, I was surprised I felt cold, it was July.</p><p>“Sure.” I used my head to motion which way we would be walking, and we were off.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Connor said softly.</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize about. I had fun tonight.” Connor stopped and looked at me with a worried look across his face.</p><p>“No, I wasn’t completely honest. Detective Reed asked me to try to help ease a conversation between you two. I believe he felt bad for insulting Nines in front of you.” I looked at Connor and shook my head.</p><p>“Connor, don't worry about it. I could kind of tell by your “(Y/n) likes cats” comment.” I gave him a smile, hoping it would ease him. I guess it did because we continued walking.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” I laughed.</p><p>“Connor, it takes a lot for me to get mad.”</p><p>“What happened between you and Hank then?” He asked softly. We were still about five minutes away from my apartment, there was no way I could smoothly avoid the question. I sighed.</p><p>“It’s complicated. I already didn’t see him as much because the divorce between him and my mom was messy. After he remarried and they had Cole I saw them maybe twice a year. When Cole died my mom had just fallen in love and decided that we should move, so we did that. Our phone number and address changed, and I just never heard from him. My mom talked to him a couple times a year, but not me.” I could feel tears threatening to spill over. “I was so mad. I felt bad that Cole had passed away, but I was his child too and he never…he just never tried to reconnect with me. I was angry and bitter and that just grew.”</p><p>“What changed?” He asked just as softly as I had been talking. I hadn’t even realized how quiet I was being.</p><p>“My mom passed away three years ago, and I was tired of being alone. After I heard about dad’s role in the android revolution, I felt we had enough in common that we could try to rebuild our relationship.” I looked over at Connor as he nodded gently. We were rounding the corner of my apartment complex.</p><p>“Thank you for opening up to me. I’ve learned that it can be difficult for some people.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it felt nice talking about it with someone. I’m not even sure dad knows that my mom passed away. Don’t tell him, Connor. I’ll do it when the time's right. Thank you for walking me home, Connor. I’ll see you on Friday.” I walked into the lobby and waved goodbye. He mirrored my wave and began walking back to dad’s place.</p><p>I walked up three flights of stairs and unlocked my apartment. I turned on the lights and sat my purse down. I’ve tried everything to make my apartment less sad and more comfortable, but tonight it feels too dark and too bare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Name Basis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You guys can have Gavin being a little nice...as a treat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up thankful I had only had two drinks the previous night. I looked at my clock, 9 am. I groaned and got up to shower and get ready. Today I wanted to be in my office before Nines arrived. Maybe I could find some of my old papers and get his opinion on them.</p><p>I made it to my office at 10:30, with no sign of Nines. I unlocked my office and began logging onto my computer. I had set my phone facing down and sighed. I had already finished my first five power points for the class and what readings I was going to assign. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to keep working on power points so it’s less to do later on.</p><p>Time seemed to fly by until I heard a knock on the door. Startled, I jumped up.</p><p>“Jumpy much, pipsqueak?” I looked back and forth between Gavin and Nines. Why were they both here? Before I could even ask they both sat down and Gavin tossed me a brown paper bag filled with fast food. Nines sat straight up in his chair while Gavin lounged and put his feet on my desk while taking a bite of his burger. “Figured if Nines was gonna be bothering you during lunch the least I could do is get you some food for dealing with him.”</p><p>“Well, thank you for the food,” I said as a I began to sit back down and emptied the contents of the bag. It was my go-to order from (favorite fast food place). How did he know? “But Nines isn’t bothering me. I enjoy talking about my research.” Nines gave Gavin a side glance.</p><p>“Detective Reed, it’s impolite to put your feet on (Y/n)’s desk.”</p><p>“Oh, you two are on a first name basis?” Gavin asked as he settled his feet on the ground. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Detective Reed, you can call me (Y/n) too.”</p><p>“Call me Gavin.”</p><p>“How did you know what to get me?” I asked, taking a bite.</p><p>“Connor told me.” He grumbled, suddenly more interested in the wall. I couldn’t help but smile. He went through the trouble of asking Connor? </p><p>“So, Nines what did you want to discuss today?” I said, taking my eyes off of Gavin and looking at Nines.</p><p>“I was curious about what your class will be covering, SOC 345: Android and Human Relationships. It’s new, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, it is new. I’ve been working on material and the syllabus all summer. It’s been difficult finding different readings that I didn’t write. The point of the class is to show the changing relationship between androids and humans and where it can go. We’ll probably cover news stories as they come up as well. If we have time, I may cover some of the laws, but I’m still unsure.”</p><p>“If you don’t have a lot of readings what are you going to do?” Gavin asked through a mouthful of food.</p><p>“I still have some contacts who used to work at Cyberlife, so maybe they’ll be able to come speak to the class. It’s a Tuesday and Thursday class, so at least I don’t have to plan something for everyday. Maybe you guys or my dad and Connor could talk to my class.” I let out a short laugh. The idea of my dad trying to answer college kids questions about how he feels about androids sounded hilarious.</p><p>“I’m down.” Nines and I gave Gavin a bewilderment look.</p><p>“Detective Reed, I have never seen you go out of your way to help others in a way that doesn’t directly benefit yourself.” Gavin gave Nines a sharp glare.</p><p>“I do things for other people all the time! Besides, I’m pretty sure I could get Fowler to give me the day off for something like that.”</p><p>“Ah, there’s the benefit.” I said with a laugh. “But I would appreciate it. I’m not sure if that’s the way I’m going to go, but I’ll let you two know.” I took a couple bites of the food Gavin brought me. “Do you have any other questions?” I asked Nines through a mouthful of food. His LED flashed yellow for a second.</p><p>“I believe it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, let’s see… what’s something you think I should cover in my class?” Nines paused before answering me.</p><p>“I do not know what all you’re specifically covering, but I think it may be worth spending time on Markus.” Nines suggested, as Gavin tensed.</p><p>“Of course we’re going to talk about Markus! Actually, one of my Cyberlife contacts made him as a gift for Carl Manfred. I’ve always suspected he put something different in Markus’s code, but he’s never admitted to it.” I looked over at Gavin, he was glaring down at the ground with his lips tightly placed together. Did I say something that made him upset?</p><p>“We should head back to the precinct, Nines.” Gavin abruptly stood up, his chair scraping against the floor and started gathering the trash from lunch.</p><p>“Detective Reed, it is only 11:30, we have at least twenty minutes before we should head back. We have time to continue this conversation.” Nines said as he stood up slowly and looked intently at Gavin.</p><p>“We have cases to work on. You’re always on my back to get my work done and now you’re giving me shit for trying to do my work!”</p><p>“Gavin, I’m sorry if I said something that upset you. I honestly didn’t mean to. Please you guys can stay, we can talk about something else.” I tried and for a second, he looked back at me and I sensed he wanted to stay.</p><p>“I have work to do.” He murmured and left my office. Nines quickly looked back at me.</p><p>“I will not be able to visit tomorrow. Goodbye Dr. (L/n).” Nines quickly left my office and followed Gavin. I sighed and sat back down. I looked at the food Gavin had brought me, suddenly not hungry. I thought I was making progress with Nines, only to lose it almost immediately and I had no idea what was going on with Gavin. Did he have problems with Markus? Maybe he knew my Cyberlife contact.</p><p>I picked up my phone looking to see if I had any messages. I didn’t. Maybe I should text Elijah to see if he knew Gavin, but by the way Gavin reacted I don’t want to accidentally burn my bridge with my best Cyberlife contact. I decided to send Tina a text to see if she wanted to come over tonight, maybe I could get some answers out of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, you wanna come over tonight? Pizza and drinks? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Oh hell yeah, I get off at 6. Send me your address and I’ll be there. I’ll get the drinks, you get the pizza? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> You know it! See ya then. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After getting home, I placed an order for a large cheese pizza and straightened up my apartment waiting for Tina. Honestly there wasn’t much to clean, but I felt too nervous to just sit and do nothing. When the pizza came it gave me something to do. I placed it on the coffee table and turned on something random for background noise. Finally there was a knock at the door and I raced over and opened it.</p><p>“Hey you! I brought hard cider, that okay?” I gestured for Tina to come inside. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a gray flannel with cuffed jeans.</p><p>“Of course that’s okay! The pizza’s on the table, let me go grab some plates and a bottle opener.” I walked over to my small kitchen. Tina let out a low whistle.</p><p>“Dang this place is small.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s just me here. Here’s a plate.” Tina took the plate and we both grabbed two slices of pizza. We sat on the couch across from each other with our legs intertwined.</p><p>“Man, I’ve missed you. It’s not every day that your best friend finally moves back home.” Tina said through a mouthful of pizza. I opened one of the apple ciders and took a swig.</p><p>“I know, it’s long overdue. I just needed time to figure life out I guess.” I mused.</p><p>“And yeah? What did you learn?”</p><p>“That grad school is expensive.” I laughed and Tina snorted.</p><p>“Okay, smartass. I wanted to ask you yesterday, but why did you come back now? I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re back, but it seems so sudden.” Tina set down her plate and looked at me intently. I sighed and set my plate down too. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.</p><p>“It’s a combination of things, I guess. I’m excited to have my own course at WSU, it was the best offer I received. I miss my mom and my best memories of her are in Detroit. My dad is the only family I have left now.” I sat back up and looked at Tina, she had a sad look in her eyes. “I want to give Detroit another chance.” I gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re back.” Tina bumped her leg into mine.</p><p>“I’m glad to be back.” I took a sip of the cider, Gavin’s little outburst in my office still on my mind. “Hey, I have a question.” Tina cocked a brow at me. </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Does Gavin have some weird beef with Cyberlife?”</p><p>“I mean, he doesn’t really talk about his past. I know he hates androids. He’s warmed up to Nines, but even then, he’s still rude to him. Why?”</p><p>“He came to my office today with Nines. He even brought me lunch. I thought the conversation was going well, but when Nines asked about Markus he got really tense and then left.” Tina looked at me with a small smile. “What?”</p><p>“You like him, and from the sound of it, he likes you too.” I scoffed.</p><p>“Just because I care about someone’s feelings doesn’t mean I like them and I literally told him off in front of the whole precinct, I highly doubt he likes me.” Tina jumped up and started dancing.</p><p>“(Y/n) and Gavin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” I laughed as she pulled me up to dance with her.</p><p>“I’ve known him for two days and all my interactions with him have kind of sucked.” Tina stopped dancing and grabbed my face.</p><p>“(Y/n), Gavin doesn’t talk to new people. Let alone bring them food for lunch and take drink recommendations.” I laughed.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m not saying I don’t like him, but I don’t know him enough. Besides, he seems to have…baggage.” Tina’s hands left my face and sat on my shoulders.</p><p>“Give him a chance (Y/n). You have to have a date for my wedding!” Tina stuck out her bottom lip and I laughed.</p><p>“We’ll see, come on let’s eat that pizza before it gets cold.” We both sat back on the couch and continued catching up. I had forgotten how much I missed being around Tina. I added her to my list of reasons to be happy about coming back to Detroit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've currently written up to chapter 21 for this story. I will be posting chapters as my editors make their way through. I'm aiming to post every couple of days. I hope you're enjoying! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and oh boy I can't wait to get into the classic fluff and angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday went by slowly. Neither Nines nor Gavin came to my office during lunch that day. Which after Wednesday’s fiasco, that made sense. I woke up Friday morning once again feeling nervous. My dad and Connor were coming to my office to help me rearrange the furniture. I also had a box in the corner of my room of decorations I wanted for my office. It was 10 am, my dad was probably awake, right? I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contact list till I found his name, clicking his name and I waited for him to pick up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dad, it’s (Y/n). I was wondering if you guys could pick me up before heading to the university. I have some decorations I want to bring to my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. We can pick you up in like half an hour? Connor’s taking Sumo for a walk right now.” He said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That works, Connor knows my apartment building, so just send me a message when you guys get here!” We both said bye and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moved the box closer to the front door and lounged on the couch, pulling out my phone to pass the time. I thought about looking Gavin up on social media, but that felt like a huge overstep of boundaries. Plus, I don’t even like him, it doesn’t matter to me whether or not he comes to my office anyway. While debating what I wanted to do Connor sent me a message saying they were here. I quickly put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my box, and headed downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up to my dad’s car I saw Connor had already moved to the back seat. I got into the passenger seat and turned around to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor, you don’t always have to sit in the back.” Connor was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and jeans. It was strange seeing him in casual clothes. My dad was in an ugly Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. I wrinkled my nose at his outfit. “What are you wearing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? This is a great outfit.” My dad said defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s a great outfit if you want to get mistaken for an off-brand Jimmy Buffett.” I said with a laugh, my dad just shook his head and started driving towards the university.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What all do you have in the box?” Connor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some photos, gifts from friends before I left, and a few random knick knacks. Just things to make my office feel more like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I remember your room when you were a kid, you hung on to everything. Movie tickets, napkins with drawings on it, anything you could save you would, and you would tack it up on your wall.” My dad said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That followed me until I started college and got sick of taking them down every 8 months.” I looked down in my box. I realized quickly I had a picture of me and mom in a frame for my desk, but not one of me and my dad. Should I hide it? Should I act surprised when I notice it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/n), I’ve noticed that your heart rhythm has sped up in the past 20 seconds. Are you okay?” Connor spoke from the back seat, my dad quickly glanced over to me and back towards the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I was just thinking about some of my stuff. I think I lost a couple of things in the move.” I quickly shook my head and glanced at Connor through the rearview mirror. His LED flickered yellow. He could probably tell I was lying, but I just hoped he wouldn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure they’ll turn up.” My dad said as he pulled into a parking spot. I quickly got out with my box before they could ask any more questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office is on the second floor of this building. Do you guys want to take the elevator?” I asked as Connor walked ahead to get the building door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think because I’m old I can’t take a couple flights of stairs?” My dad scoffed and I laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just making sure, old man!” I said, I looked at Connor and gave him a mischievous smile. “Hey Connor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes (Y/n)?” He tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll race ya!” I shouted as I started taking the stairs two at a time. It took him no time to catch up and pass me, but I couldn’t help but laugh when I saw the serious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God dammit you two!” My dad shouted at us as we ran up the stairs, causing me to laugh more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I reached the second floor, I quickly put my arm on Connor’s shoulder and pretended to be blowing on my nails. In the corner of my eye I saw his LED flash yellow, but he didn’t say anything. My dad panted as he reached the top of the stairs, he glared at both of us and I couldn’t help but to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you two.” My dad huffed, he leaned over to look behind us and he suddenly had a confused look on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here?” I whipped around and saw Gavin standing outside my office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is Nines here too? I forgot to send him a message that I would be too busy to discuss sociology today.” I walked towards him, but he kept his eyes on my dad and Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah no, he’s running interrogations right now with Chris, they didn’t need me, so I wanted to come talk to you about the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re rearranging and decorating (Y/n)’s office, do you want to help?” Connor asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a lot of time...” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…here! Let me give you my card and you can text me and we can find a time to talk if you want.” I reached into my wallet and handed him my card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah that’s fine. I’m sorry to put a wrench in your guys’ plan.” Gavin quickly waved and walked off in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was weird.” My dad said. I shrugged my shoulders, honestly not knowing how to respond to what just happened. I balanced my box on my hip and unlocked my office. “So, what do you want moved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was hoping to have my desk facing the side wall instead of towards the door and the chairs placed across. The couch can go against the wall by the door.” I sat the box down on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Connor help me move the desk, (Y/n) get the chairs out of the way.” The three of us got to work, it honestly didn’t take very long, and I began unpacking my box on my desk. “Are those real books?” My dad asked taking one off of the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one’s my book actually.” He flipped around and looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Connor walked over to my dad to look at the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had to publish my articles in order to get my PhD. It’s really a collection of my theories, not like an actual book. It’s not for sale anywhere. At least not yet.” I rubbed the back of my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I borrow it?” My dad asked me softly, his face was stoic as he looked at me. I quickly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I have copies of all of the articles on my computer.” I looked away and started unpacking. I had a dumb little bobble head of the Iron Giant that one of my students gave me after I made them watch that movie as homework when I was a graduate assistant. I sat it by my computer, wondering if there was room in my syllabus to do that assignment again. I pulled out a couple pictures of friends from school and one of me with my first class. I looked at the one of me and mom. I took a deep breath and sat it down with the others. I spared a glance upwards; my dad was looking through my book and Connor was staring at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your mother?” My dad’s head shot up and looked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I said softly. They both walked closer to me to look at the picture. I felt my eyes start to pool with tears and I shook my head, trying to clear the bad feeling away, but when I opened my mouth to answer the words got stuck in my throat. I felt the tears start running down my cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you talked to her since you got here?” My dad asked softly. He really didn’t know. I wanted to answer, but I couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” I rasped and pushed past them out of my office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think my dad tried to go after me, but Connor must have held him back. I exited the building and sat against one of the brick walls. I tried to calm my breathing, inhaling in big gulps of fresh air, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I wiped my eyes so I could read the notification without tears blurring my vision. There was an email from the university talking about the new semester, but underneath a text from an unsaved number.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>this is gavin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent that five minutes ago. What are the odds he’s still here? I bit my lip and tried to keep my hands from shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you still nearby?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>im in the parking lot. i can see u crying</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly looked up. I scanned the cars for a moment, but I saw a gray Jeep with someone waving. I stood up and looked back at the door. Neither Connor nor my dad had come to find me. I walked over to his car and opened the passenger door and climbed in. I glanced over at him; he was staring at me. I quickly wiped my tears. Gavin cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” I couldn’t look at him, I was so embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…no…I don’t know.” I put my hands over my face as I choked back a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor said you like cats, right?” I turned my head and looked at him. He was staring at me with pity which just made me feel worse. I couldn’t even bring myself to respond so I just nodded. “Do you want to come meet my cats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” I said softly. Gavin nodded and started his car.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all I've written a 106 pages of this in 8 days and I'm so hype for you guys to read it all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meet Lucy, Robin, and Sassy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin pulled into the driveway of a small house and turned off his car. He looked over at me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom’s been dead for three years and my dad doesn’t even know.” I responded staring straight ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” He responded. He opened his door and got out. “Come meet my cats, they’ll distract you.” I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt following Gavin inside. Walking in I took off my shoes and quickly sent a text to Connor.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay, I’ll meet up with you guys at the house later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling bad, I shut my phone off. I didn’t want either of them to bombard me right now, I already felt like my brain was in overdrive. I followed Gavin further into his house, and he knelt down in front of his couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy hides under the couch when new people come over for the first time. She’ll warm up to you pretty quick.” I slowly walked over to him and knelt down. Very carefully a small black cat peaked out from under the couch. She looked at me then Gavin and sprinted towards him. He laughed picking her up and holding her out for me to pet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so soft.” I murmured while scratching behind her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because the other two cats’ baby her, I swear they clean her more than they clean themselves.” He chuckled. “Hey, I’m sorry about your mom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it was three years ago.” I said not taking my eyes off of Lucy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, three years and Hank didn’t know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hated him. Never kept in touch unless it was about me and even then, that was rare.” I looked up from Lucy and noticed a fat tabby cat had started walking towards us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Sassy.” I looked back at him and giggled. He gave me a small smile in return. “Hey, they came with their names. They’re all rescues whose families abandoned them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute.” I said as I held my hand out to Sassy, rubbing my fingers to convince her to come to me, and she did, sniffing at my fingers and allowing me to pet her head gently. “Gavin? Why were you at my office?” Gavin handed me Lucy and stood up stretching. He walked towards the kitchen. I debated following him, but I didn’t want to scare the cats. “Gavin?” I asked after a few moments. He walked back and handed me a glass. “What is this?” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jameson and ginger ale.” I looked at him confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At Jimmy’s…you acted like you’d never had it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was a lie. You know you’re really hard to talk to?” I took a sip of the drink in an attempt to hide a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you waiting at my office?” I tried again. He sighed, he sat down on the floor next to me with his back against the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize for Wednesday.” I gave him a soft look. He was staring at the wall in front of him. Lucy wiggled out from my arm and walked over to Gavin. She laid down on his feet and Sassy came over and nuzzled his hand. He had a small smile on his face as he started petting Sassy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to apologize.” I said quietly. Suddenly, a gray cat jumped up from behind the couch and sat near Gavin’s head. I burst out laughing while Gavin looked at me confused. “Are you made up of catnip?” I joked. He chuckled before he responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, when I’m home I’m normally working so they're taking advantage of the fact I have both hands free.” I reached out to pet the gray cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s their name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin.” At the sound of his name Robin nuzzled Gavin’s head for a second and jumped over to me. In the past hour I had gone from anxious to crying to calm because of Gavin’s cats. I started petting Robin as he purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for basically forcing you to deal with me. I was just…” What was I feeling? Why did I ask him if he was still nearby? What would I have done if he said he was at work? “Out of sorts.” I said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’okay.” Gavin mumbled. I stopped petting Robin and looked at my phone. I turned it back on and was bombarded with text messages and missed calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CONNOR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did you go? Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need help?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/n)?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I told Hank about your mother. I’m sorry I didn’t know what else to do please don’t be mad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need us to pick you up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you at least tell us where you are? We’re both worried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit. I always do this. I run away from all my problems and now Connor and my dad were freaking out. I should’ve stayed. I should’ve held onto my emotions better. I should’ve stayed calm and explained. I should’ve told my dad sooner. I should’ve not told Connor. I should’ve-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Take deep breaths (Y/n).” My eyes snapped back into focus. I was hyperventilating and my face felt wet. Gavin’s hands were on my shoulders. I put my hand on my face. I was crying and I hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I need to go to my dad’s.” I tried to stand up, but Gavin’s hands were still firmly on my shoulders. “Gavin, please. I’m afraid Connor’s going to hunt me down. I have six texts messages from him and two missed calls from my dad.” I felt myself getting more worked up. I looked down at my hands to see they were shaking. “Please. I don’t want them to worry.” I choked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab your shoes, I’ll drive you.” Gavin quickly stood up. I got up still shaking, looking at my phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where my dad lives?” Gavin sighed and nodded. I grabbed my shoes and followed him to his car. All three cats followed us to the door and whined as we left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pulled out of his driveway. I was still feeling out of sorts, but I knew the longer I was gone the more worried my dad and Connor would get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask one more favor?” I whispered, immediately feeling guilty for what I was about to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, pipsqueak.” I looked out the window and squeezed my eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you drop me off a few houses away, so they don’t see you?” I heard Gavin take a sharp breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” The rest of the ride was in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes he pulled up next to a curb and put his jeep in park. I looked around for my dad’s car. It didn’t take long to spot it. Him and Gavin were the only two people I knew who still drove manual cars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I said as I got out of the car. Gavin nodded. I could tell he was clenching his jaw. I closed the door and he drove away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started walking towards my dad’s house feeling like a complete asshole. I basically told the guy who was helping me that I was embarrassed by him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to talk to me again. I trudged through the lawn and knocked on the door. I heard Sumo start barking and I smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/n)! You’re okay!” Connor quickly opened the door and gestured for me to come inside. Still stunned from earlier I didn’t notice Sumo who immediately jumped up on me and knocked me over. He started licking my face as I laughed. “Sumo, no jumping!” Connor said as he grabbed my arm to help me up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I deserve that for running away.” My dad walked into the front room where we are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/n), I’m sorry I didn’t know.” I felt Connor release my arm. I nodded looking down at my feet. Sumo was still happily looking up at me. “Anything you need, please let me know and let me help. I know I haven’t been there for you and I don’t deserve this second chance, but…” I was going to cry again. I could feel it. I took a deep breath and practically tackled my dad in a bear hug as a sob ripped through me. He held me tightly as I cried. I could hear Sumo whining and Connor shushing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/n) would you like some tea? I’ve read that tea can be calming.” I let go of my dad and turned to look at Connor. His LED was flashing yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Thank you, Connor.” He nodded and walked over to the kitchen asI sat down on the couch, wiping away some tears. My dad followed me and sat down with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…how did she pass?” He looked at me softly and I sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cancer.” I whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, (Y/n). I’m so sorry. I should’ve been there. It’s not fair you had to deal with that alone.” I shrugged as Connor handed me a hot cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s chamomile tea with a little bit of honey. I hope that’s okay.” Connor said as he sat on the floor next to Sumo. I took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. Thank you, Connor.” I gave him a small smile. He had turned his head so I couldn’t see his LED, but the reflection in the TV told me it was red. “You didn’t know, dad. I’m not going to lie, it was hard.” I took another sip of the tea. “I’ve really been fine about it; it’s just being back in Detroit brings up a lot of feelings and memories.” I looked at my dad. “I’m really happy to be here, dad.” He looked at me and gave me a small smile. “And Connor, I’m really happy I’ve got to meet you and hang out with you. I’m sorry I ran away earlier. Sometimes I just get really overwhelmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” My dad asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just walked around.” I said with a shrug, looking at the ground. I glanced up at Connor, his LED was still red and spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s Friday, so you might have plans, but do you want to stay here tonight? We could order some food and watch a movie.” My dad asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good. Can I run back to my apartment to get some pajamas? I don’t really want to sleep in jeans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Connor why don’t you drive the both of you over there and I’ll go ahead and order food. How about a bunch of Chinese food?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great.” I said as Connor got up and grabbed dad’s keys off the table. He was being strangely quiet. “We’ll be right back.” I followed Connor to the car. “Are you okay, Connor?” Connor started the car and slowly backed up, his LED still red. “Hey, talk to me.” I said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were lying. You didn’t walk around.” He kept his eyes forward on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, I was- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have three different types of cat hair on you and unless you suddenly started smoking you were with someone who does.” I sniffed my shirt. He was right, it did smell like cigarettes. Gavin smokes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I did walk around a little.” I said softly. His LED was still flashing red. “Connor, I’m okay I promise. It was just an anxiety attack, they happen. I shouldn’t have run away like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, but why are you lying about where you went?” I snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor, you’ve probably already figured it out, so why do I need to tell you?” I saw him grip the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I have, but I still don’t understand why you lied.” Connor pulled into a parking spot and I jumped out of my seat and slammed my door shut. I was practically running towards my building. Connor kept up, but silently as I ran up the three flights of stairs. “(Y/n), I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t understand why- “ I whipped around and looked at him. I was up a few more stairs than him, so for once I was taller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lied because I’m embarrassed. Not because I was with Gavin, but because I freaked out and was crying and got in a man’s car, who I barely know, AND went back to his house. I couldn’t control my emotions. I didn’t want to worry dad more than he already was. Okay, Connor.” He nodded, his LED finally changing to red to yellow, and finally blue. I sighed and started walking up the rest of the stairs and unlocking my door. “Wait here, I’m going to pack a bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I locked your office door when we left.” Connor yelled from by the doorway. Grabbing my backpack and shoving some clothes, my phone charger, and a book in my bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I stopped right before I walked out of my room. I should bring my camera, so I can get a picture of my dad and Connor for my office. I opened my closet and grabbed the camera from my box of miscellaneous things I haven’t found a place for. Underneath my camera I noticed a scrap book one of my friends had made before I moved. I grabbed it too, maybe I could show my dad and Connor. I shoved them both in my bag and walked back to the front room. Connor was looking around my apartment. “Hey, I’m sorry I got mad at you. It’s been a long day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Connor said with a nod. I rubbed my shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor, I’m going to hug you now, is that okay?” His LED flashed yellow for a split second before turning blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s fine.” I wrapped my arms around him, it took him a moment to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to dad’s place.” I let go of him and slung my backpack across my shoulders. Connor paused for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure the food has arrived and if we don’t hurry, he’ll eat an unhealthy amount of it all.” I laughed and led Connor back to the car. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Listen,,,I'm a sucker for two things 1) quality sibling time and 2) muppets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We pulled back into dad’s house. Walking back inside I immediately noticed Sumo was laying down with the old blanket dad was talking about earlier. He perked up the moment we walked in and started wagging his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kept crying after you left, he’s a big softie.” My dad said through a mouthful of noodles. I smiled and walked over to pet Sumo and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, Sumo.” I said softly into his fur. I looked at the blanket. It was a faded blue and a lot smaller than I remembered it. Or maybe I was just a lot smaller in my memories with it. Sumo had chewed a few holes in it from carrying it around. After all these years, he hadn’t forgotten about me. I wondered if my dad ever took the blanket and thought about me. I sat next to my dad on the couch, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and stealing the container of noodles from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He yelled through a mouthful of food. I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the guest, you pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…Connor have you seen the original Muppet movie?” My dad laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That movie is older than me, (Y/n)!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not seen anything about ‘Muppets’.” Connor responded sitting down on the floor with Sumo. It was interesting, even though there was plenty of room on the couch he still chose to sit on the floor with Sumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s what we’re watching. Everyone needs to watch the Muppets. If I could find a way to show it in my class, I totally would. Hey! Connor you could analyze it and see if there’s any way I could connect it to humans and androids or sociology!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your students must love having to watch old movies.” My dad snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I showed my class at (dream/school) ‘The Iron Giant’ and they loved it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth did you connect that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s about a giant robot and people immediately assuming he was going to kill everyone, and, in the end, he was the hero. It’s literally perfect.” I laughed, grabbing the remote from the table and found the movie. I took my phone out of my pocket and placed it face down, so I wouldn’t get distracted. Clicking play I snuggled into the couch and continued eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm Statler.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm Waldorf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're here to heckle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Muppet Movie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are some puppets and others human?” Connor asked, I looked over at him. He once again had tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re Muppets, Connor. And I wouldn’t question it too much, in the next movie they say a bear and a frog are twin brothers.” He furrowed his brow and kept his eyes intently on the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the movie went on, I couldn’t help but hum along to the songs. Muppets always felt like home. When I was younger, me, dad, and mom had a Muppet movie marathon on my birthday. I don’t remember much about what else we did, but I remember watching the movie and laughing with them. It was right before they got divorced. It was the last happy memory of all three of us I had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the corner of my eye, I watched my dad move his foot to the music and laugh at the funny parts. I wondered if he remembered the last time we watched this together. I wondered if he ever watched them with Cole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the movie ended, I got up and stretched. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was only 7 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to change into my pajamas.” I said while picking up my backpack. “What room should I use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use mine, it’s the one at the end of the hallway.” Connor said. I nodded and walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room had sparse decorations, which wasn’t too surprising. I could tell by what was on the walls that this must have been Cole’s room. I changed into sweatpants and a giant t-shirt, putting my dirty clothes in the bottom of my bag. I walked back out to find Connor putting a leash on Sumo and my dad cleaning up from dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang, Connor. If you had told me you were going to go walk Sumo I would’ve waited to change, so I could go with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just taking him out for a couple of minutes. I will let you know the next time I plan on walking him. Come on, Sumo.” I smiled and walked over to my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gun to my head, if you were to ask me if Hank Anderson would ever let an android live with him, I would say no way in a heartbeat.” My dad chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before Connor, I would’ve agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were hunting deviants, it was clear that they all just…wanted to be free. There were two girls that seemed to be truly in love. Connor’s mission was to bring in the deviants, but he had a gun trained on them and he let them go. I guess I just realized that humans and androids aren’t that much different.” I nodded as I kept my eyes on the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had read my articles you would’ve learned that sooner.” I said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know so early on?” I shuffled uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure. It wasn’t one moment that made me realize. In undergrad I took a lot of sociology and history classes and I just kept seeing the same issues repeating over and over again. Humans have always had an “us vs them” mentality, so it was just the same thing we’ve seen since the earliest civilization.” My dad hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you got so smart. You certainly didn’t get that from me.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I studied really hard and never stopped. Going into college I didn’t even know I was going to go to grad school and get my PhD. I just started learning and I never wanted to stop. Especially after I read about how some androids were being treated. I wanted to make a difference.” I sighed. “I’d like to think I’ve gotten most of my students outside their comfort zones and got them to accept androids as free beings, but I have a feeling that may be harder in Detroit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve never seen you teach, but just by that statement I can tell you really care. Your students will see that too and that’ll get them to listen. There’s a reason everyone hates math, no one could be passionate about that.” I laughed. Connor walked back in with Sumo. The moment he unhooked his leash he came bounding over to me. “Man, he’s going to attack you every time he sees you.” I got on my knees and started petting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’ve missed him.” I scratched behind his ear and he thumbed his back leg. I got up and walked back over to the couch and stretched my legs out. Sumo followed me and laid down on the floor next to me, I reached over and grabbed my phone off the table. I checked my messages. A couple from friends back home. I bit my lip, debating if I should text Gavin. In the end I decided I had bothered him enough for one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), when did you want to go walk the rescue dogs?” Connor asked sitting next to my feet on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you work tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t, but I have too.” My dad grunted coming back to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” My dad shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Fowler is having the Lieutenant take some refresher classes and some of the detectives are getting together to discuss how android crime cases should be handled from now on.”  I sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it an open meeting?” I asked my dad quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…ask the Captain if I could possibly assist you guys with that. I know I’m not a police officer, but I understand a lot about androids and humans. I even minored in forensics in undergrad, but that was a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask him, I think it’s a good idea. It wouldn’t hurt to get more opinions on how to handle it. The government is sure taking their sweet time coming up with laws covering everything.” I nodded in agreement. “Well, I’m gonna head to bed, read your book a little before sleeping. See you guys tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night!” Me and Connor said at the same time. My dad kept walking and waved a little before going to his room and shutting the door. Still sitting up I looked at Connor. His LED was blue and looking at my backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought a scrapbook if you’d like me to show it to you.” I said gently, grabbing my bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it cause you more emotional distress to look at it tonight?” He asked softly, causing me to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Connor. This is filled with good memories.” I got the book out and moved closer to him, so the book sat on both of our legs. “This is me with my freshman orientation group. I was so scared that day. The campus felt so much bigger when I started living on it, but over time it felt smaller.” I kept flipping the pages stopping to explain some pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is Officer Chen.” Connor said pointing to an old picture of me and Tina painting each other’s toenails. I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Tina have been friends for a long time, before she went to the police academy, she would come to my dorm room to crash.” I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Tina.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at these babies!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer Chen is on duty right now. She may not respond right away.” I sat my phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but she’ll see it eventually.” I flipped a couple more pages. There were pictures of graduation and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Connor asked pointing to a picture of me with a KL900.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, during my research I interviewed some androids. She was designed for social work. It’s been so long, but I think her name is Lucy.” Connor’s LED flashed yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died during the revolution.” I looked intently at the picture, remembering how kind she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a really good person.” I clenched the book a little tighter. “I wish I could have done more during the revolution. I helped a couple of androids, but if I had been in Detroit maybe I could’ve done more.” Connor awkwardly patted my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were safer outside of the city. Hank would be upset if you had gotten hurt.” I nodded, closing the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we look at the rest some other time? There’s a few more androids and I’m not sure if I’m ready to hear about their fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Are you going to bed?” I looked at my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s only 8. If I sleep now, I’ll mess up my sleep schedule even more and wake up at like 4 am. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to watch the second Muppets movie?” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you liked the movie?” Connor smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was interesting. I enjoyed the fact that they knew it was a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the next one is ‘The Great Caper’, but that one’s probably my least favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it essential to watch them in order?” Connor asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God no, they’re a mess. Some of the ones that were made later have an order, but for the most part you can watch them in any order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pick which one next.” I smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’The Muppets take Manhattan’, it is then!” I found the movie on the tv but waited to press play. “Hey, Connor. Sometimes you tilt your head a little. Is that in your programming or did you pick that up somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was programmed to blend in with humans, it’s one of the few ‘quirks’ Cyberlife gave me, why?” I watched him, he looked as if he was about to tilt his head again but stopped himself causing me to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed you do it a lot and when Nines was in my office, he did it a couple times. I was wondering if you both were programmed to do that or if he picked it up from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is in both of our programming.” I nodded and clicked play on the movie. I patted the couch and Sumo jumped up next to me. “Sumo is not allowed on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a special occasion, one night won’t hurt, Connor.” He frowned as his LED flashed yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Friday night, there is no holiday today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” I said, turning my eyes to the movie. His LED changed back to blue as he sighed. He glanced at Sumo one more time, before finally starting to watch the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Together again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gee, it's good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to be together again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just can't imagine that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you've ever been gone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not starting over </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just going on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together again…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dogs and an Invite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dogs!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but then I heard my dad calling from the kitchen "You two really stayed out here all night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jerked up, groaning when I felt the crick in my neck from sleeping on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright (Y/N)?" I whipped around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Connor! I'm sorry, you should have woken me up. What time is it?" I stood up and stretched, Sumo mimicked me and stretched. He walked over to the front door and whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 8:16 am. I’m going to take Sumo for a walk. Would you like to come, (Y/n)?” Connor stood up and started walking towards Sumo. I blinked a couple times, still trying to force myself to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, I think she’s going to need a couple minutes to wake up.” I nodded in agreement and reached for my backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Connor. I’m exhausted. I’m gonna shower and then we can head to the animal shelter, is that okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Connor clicked on Sumo’s leash and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can use my soap in the bathroom, there’s some towels in the closet in my room.” My dad was holding his keys and getting ready to leave. “How are you guys getting to the animal shelter? I’m taking my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just get a taxi.” He nodded and I made my way to my dad’s room. I heard his car start as he left. Sighing, I opened the closet and grabbed a towel. Before leaving his room, I glanced around. There wasn’t much. My book was sitting on his nightstand. Smiling, I walked over to see how far he got. Flipping through it, his bookmark fell out. I bent down to pick it up, an old piece of paper, halved and soft with age. I opened it and felt my eyes start to burn, obviously a child's drawing that was once colorful but was now faded with age. I couldn't make out what it was supposed to be, and I couldn't remember drawing it but my name spelled out clumsily in purple crayon gave away that it was mine. I couldn't imagine my dad keeping something like this for so long. I folded it up before the tears could fully form and escape my eyes, tucking it back into the book, and placing it back on the table before walking into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After showering and changing into a t-shirt and denim cut offs, I walked back into the living room. Connor was sitting in the kitchen watching Sumo eat his breakfast. He had changed since coming back, he was in another plain shirt and khaki shorts. He looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for breakfast?” I shrugged and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed an apple and bit into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you bought the fruit. There’s no way dad would.” Connor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to get him to eat better. I’ve had mixed success.” I nodded and jumped up to sit on the kitchen corner. “(Y/n), may I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask if you can ask me questions, Connor. If I don’t want to answer the question, I’ll let you know.” He nodded as I continued munching on the apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You change your syntax when you reference Hank with Officer Chen and Detective Reed, with them you say 'my dad,' but when you reference Hank to me, you just say 'dad.' Why?" I hummed, swallowing the bite of apple in my mouth and pausing for a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t noticed if I’m being honest. Do you want me to just say ‘my dad’ when I’m talking to you?” I looked at Connor, he was staring at his feet intently, his LED was spinning yellow. Without looking up he shook his head no. “Okay, I can keep just saying dad. Connor are you okay?” He finally looked up, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just don’t want to upset you or make you uncomfortable.” I smiled, finishing my apple and throwing the core in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” I patted him on the shoulder. I hopped off the counter and walked towards the table, where my phone was and picked it up. “Hey, can you call for a taxi?” A notification popped up when I unlocked my phone, Tina had texted me back while I was asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god! That was so long ago!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know! I was showing Connor some old pictures last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One will be here in five minutes.” Connor walked over and stood next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my phone in my pocket. I figured she was probably sleeping or with Valerie. I felt bad for Tina since she probably had a lot of long nights. I was glad to know that, for the most part, my long nights were in the past. I knew I’d be having more in the future with grading tests and working on my research, but at least now I was paid for my long nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited?” I asked, looking over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I hope Sumo won’t be jealous when we return.” I laughed and Connor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll get over it. Let’s go wait for the taxi outside. Do you have a key to lock up the house?” Connor nodded, pulling a keychain out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a short ride, we arrived at the local shelter, the Michigan Humane Society Pet Adoption. I probably should’ve called ahead to see if they would let us walk some of the dogs, if they didn’t, we could always just pet them under the guise we were looking to adopt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking in, I noticed there were only a few people in the building. There was a woman and little girl looking at some cats, an android receptionist, and another android feeding the dogs. I walked over to the receptionist, a ST300, wearing light blue scrubs and she still had her LED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Dr. (Y/n) (L/n) and this is Connor…Anderson and I was wondering if we could help out for a bit. Maybe take some of the dogs for a walk?” She smiled at both of us and handed each of us an electronic clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fill these out and show me your IDs.” I nodded getting out my wallet and pulling out my state ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, do you have an ID?” I asked him as I handed her mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already sent it to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” I started filling out the form. It was very general, asking for full name, address, and a statement of consent. I looked up and handed it back to her, Connor had already given it back to her and was staring at the dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tereasa over there will introduce you two to a couple of dogs.” She said gesturing over to the android feeding the dogs. “If you need any help, my name is Stacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Stacy.” I said as I followed Connor over to the dogs. Tereasa got up and looked at both of us with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! You two got here just in time for Sophie and Rudy’s walk.” She gestured to a timid black lab and a golden retriever mix who was trotting in front of the door to the kennel, huffing impatiently to be let out. She grabbed two leashes and let them both out. She handed me the leash for the black lab and Connor the leash for the golden retriever. “Sophie is the black lab and Rudy is the golden retriever mix.” She reached out and touched Connor’s arm. Her synthetic skin pulling back. “That’s the path we take them on. It’s about half a mile, but feel free to take your time. The dogs love going out.” Connor nodded and gently ruffled the deceptively fluffy caramel colored fur on Rudy’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, (Y/n).” Connor started walking and Rudy ran ahead of him and yanked on the leash. I smiled as me and Sophie followed them outside. “Rudy has a lot more energy than Sophie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s just anxious.” She was staying very close to my side. I moved the leash to my other hand and scratch behind her ear. “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get a dog for your place.” Connor managed to slow Rudy down enough that we were both walking next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment is way too small for a dog. Plus, I’m going to start my research interviews soon, so I’ll be out and about a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my own dog. Hank is worried Sumo would get jealous and annoyed if there was another dog in the house.” I hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sumo is dad’s baby. He takes better care of Sumo than himself.” Connor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you be researching now that you’re in Detroit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WSU has asked me to research and write a book over the android revolution and an analysis of why it happened when it did. It’s going to be a challenge piecing everything and the timeline together. I haven’t started planning much yet, I’ve been trying to finish my class material first. Eventually I’ll probably interview you and dad, if you’re okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I know a few other people who may be able to help as well. We spoke to Elijah Kamski during our investigation, he may be interested in the project.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Eli. He was one of the contacts that reached out to me early on during my research. He’s even edited some of my work. He reached out to me when I was trying to get some of my articles published. We still talk occasionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was surprised when he reached out to me and asked to help with my research. I figured I would get a cease and desist letter from Cyberlife, not a friendship with the CEO. I felt my phone start buzzing in my back pocket and stopped. “Oh, hang on a second, someone’s calling me.” Connor took Sophie’s leash and I answered my phone, it was dad. “Hey dad, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Fowler; we’re having that meeting in an hour. He said if you wanted to come and give advice, you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Connor are walking some dogs right now, but we’ll head there as soon as we’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Connor we’re going to be in the meeting room. He’ll show you where to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, see you soon.” I hung up the phone. “Fowler said I can come give advice at that meeting today. It’s in an hour, do we have time to finish their walk and get to the precinct?” Connor’s LED started spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we should probably hurry.” I nodded and followed him, feeling bad for ending our time here early and for rushing the dogs who clearly wanted some outside time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can come back on your next day off or do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” I grinned at Connor as we continued walking the dogs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sophie is my real life dog and Rudy is one of my editors real dog. They are both very cute and accurately written!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's Your Problem?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love me some anger and angst!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor led me to the DPD’s meeting room. Looking around I saw my dad, Captain Fowler, Gavin, Chris, and two other detectives I didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), this is Detective Persons and Detective Collins. You’ve met everyone else.” My dad told me. I smiled and gave the two of them a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. (Y/n) (L/n). I’m a professor at Wayne State University. I study the sociological relationships between androids and humans.” Connor put his hand on my shoulder and pointed me towards an empty chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here?” Gavin asked, his tone made it clear he was annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about how to handle android crime; you don’t think I could be useful in that conversation?” I shot back, frustrated that my legitimacy was already being questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been in Detroit for like a month. How are you going to tell us how to do our job?” I glared at Gavin who glared right back. This is supposed to be the same guy who calmed me down from an anxiety attack, yesterday, it’s hard to believe that this is the same person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to tell you how to do your job. I’m here to help educate- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now we’re not educated enough to deal with androids.” Gavin interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Reed! That’s enough! Dr. (L/n) is volunteering her time to help us and believe it or not you’re not an android expert so shut your mouth!” Captain Fowler said. Gavin leaned back in his chair staring forward, Captain Fowler turned to me, closing his eyes and taking a breath before continuing. “Dr. (L/n), we’ve been trying to handle android crime one case at a time, but it’s taking us a long time to process it all. The point of this meeting is to see if we can come up with general rules to follow to help make the process go faster, until actual laws are passed.” I nodded and looked down at my hands that were in my lap. I can feel everyone staring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you all probably already know this from handling cases before but when androids attack humans, it isn’t premeditated. It’s normally in self-defense and the feelings of contempt have been building. Cases like that should be treated the same as domestic violence cases where the victim killed the attacker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to know if the android is lying? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Dr. (L/n), but a lot of androids have removed their LEDs and we can’t exactly see how they’re feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you tell humans are lying? Androids have similar tells, Detective Reed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well how do we punish them. If we put them in prison, they still have access to the internet or whatever. Plus, a life sentence doesn’t really fit an android.” He shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That has nothing to do with how you’re handling cases, but it’s my professional opinion that the same laws are applied the same way to androids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your professional opinion? Isn’t sociology a liberal arts degree? What do you know about the engineering behind how androids work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know plenty, Detective Reed. Last time I checked a PhD is a higher degree than an associate’s degree.” We continued glaring at each other, everyone else had faded to the background. Why was he fighting me this much? I’m doing them a favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. (L/n), uh how would you suggest we handle android on android crime?” Chris spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as you would handle human on human crime and handle human on android crime as a hate crime unless there’s evidence proving otherwise.” I said still glaring at Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about androids that attack humans as an act of revenge just on humans in general?” Detective Collins asked. I finally peeled my eyes off Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as you’d handle it normally. I know it seems more complicated than it really is, but androids fought to be equal. The punishments for both sides should be the same. If a human kills an android, they should be punished just the same as if they had killed another human.” I said, I felt Connor’s hand on my shoulder. Gavin slammed his hands on the table and got up and left with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Reed!” Captain Fowler yelled. Gavin said nothing as he shoved the meeting doors open, storming out of the precinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have antagonized him that much.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Dr. (L/n). If you wouldn’t mind stepping out so we can discuss some of what you said.” Fowler responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, here’s my card with my email and phone number if you need anymore assistance.” I handed Captain Fowler my card and walked out, careful not to meet anyone’s eyes. Connor closed the door behind me. Still angry, I followed where I saw Gavin go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside the building I saw Gavin leaning against the wall to the left of the door, smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was all that, Detective Reed? I came here as a favor to this department and you fucking attack me in front of everyone?.” I got in his face, shoving my finger into his chest, he kept looking forward. He didn’t say anything. “What is your problem with me? Yesterday you were so nice and today you start a fucking screaming match in front of my dad’s colleagues! This was a professional meeting with potential interviewees for my research and you embarrassed me in front of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He muttered, throwing the half-smoked cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re joking right? Because I didn’t want my dad to know I got into a man’s car, who I’ve known for three days, and went to his fucking house doesn’t mean I’m embarrassed by you! I don’t give a fuck that it was you. I just didn’t want to deal with more shit that day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, pipsqueak.” He mumbled. I whipped around as I heard the door open and Connor called for me. “Better go back to your plastic boyfriend.” I pivoted back towards Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s NOT my boyfriend, you massive prick!” I started at a normal volume but lost control in the middle, now I was just shouting in his face and I didn’t care if I was in the middle of Detroit in front of nosey people . I was livid, my hands were in fists at my sides, wishing I could shove this man into the wall behind him and give him a new scar. “He’s like my little brother if anything, god you’re such an asshole!” He was silent, glaring down at me. “Fuck this.” I said, shaking my head and stomping over to Connor. “Let’s go, Connor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), your breathing is erratic, you need to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Connor.” I said through clenched teeth as we walked in the direction of my apartment. I saw Connor in the corner of my eye looking at me and back towards the building, his LED spinning yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please calm down. You’re prone to anxiety attacks, if you don’t calm your breathing it could cause a spiral.” I looked at Connor, still walking forward and I took a deep breath in my nose and out my mouth, though it was more sarcastic than it was helpful, I could still feel my blood boiling and rushing in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re still upset, and Hank has asked me to return to the station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to the station, I’m fine. It’s daylight and I can walk home by myself.” I kept walking as Connor stopped, still looking back and forth. I stopped at the crosswalk, taking a real deep breath this time. I wasn’t pissed at Connor. I shouldn’t be talking to him like this. “Connor, I’m sorry I’m just irritated, but I’ll get over it. You should go back to work. Would it make you feel better if I texted you when I got to my apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will.” I said patting his shoulder and offering him a small smile. “ Now go back to the station, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Please.” He nodded and started walking back. I sighed and wiped my face, trying to push the mess that just happened to the back of my head before continuing the short walk back to my apartment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week went by slowly. I met up with my dad and Connor for dinner a couple times, but I mainly sat in my office grinding out my lesson plans. Nines stopped visiting during lunch and I hadn’t heard from Gavin either. Connor had messaged me a few times to ask to hang out and I felt bad blowing him off, but I just wasn’t in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sitting at my desk with my feet up scrolling through social media. It was Friday and I’d been killing myself getting everything done for my class. I still had a week left before class started and I desperately needed the distraction. My work phone started ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Dr. (L/n). How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, (Y/n). This is Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi Nines, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you had plans for dinner tonight. I haven’t been able to get away for lunch, but I wanted to continue our conversations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, where should I meet you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine &amp; Bread, in about an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. See you then.” I hung up the phone. I looked up the menu. This place looked fairly fancy. Had Nines asked me on a date? I sighed and closed the menu. I leaned my head back and decided to text Tina.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s work been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask what you really wanna ask (Y/n) lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think Nines just asked me out and I’m very confused lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh, he probably just didn’t understand the context. I wouldn’t worry about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hey! Before I forget I have something important to ask you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no I’m nervous, Tina</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I told you before you moved back that me and Valerie are getting married in October…I was hoping you’d be my maid of honor…I know it’s a little close to the wedding to ask, but I wanted to make sure you were moving back for real before asking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tina! Of course! I’m so touched you’d even ask me! You’re gonna make me cry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yay!!! Are you busy on Sunday??? I was gonna go try on suits by myself, but it’ll be more fun if you came!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love to! Text me the deets and I’ll be there!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! Tina! What do I do about tonight?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go and have fun! Nines and Connor both get paid and don’t have to eat so take advantage of the free expensive food!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, you should quit being a police officer and become a philosopher</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hardy har har, (Y/n). I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you Sunday! (Text me what happens tonight!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See ya! (Depends on how horrible it goes!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled and stood up and stretched. There was still a decent chunk of time before I would need to leave for the restaurant. I decided to move some of my decorations around, mainly focusing on the mess that was my bookshelf. I had made the decision to hang up my degrees on the wall across from the door, so it would be the first thing people would see. It made me feel a bit like an asshole, but after what happened at the precinct, I wanted to prove to anyone who walked into my office that I did know what I was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, my office phone went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Dr. (L/n).” I answered, sitting on my desk instead of my chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dr. (L/n), tell me why I had to learn from someone else that you had moved back to Detroit.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Elijah! I’ve been busy trying to get my class ready. I was going to reach out eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your research, of course.” He said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, don’t be like that! Obviously, I was going to take advantage of the fact you have your own pool!” I giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm of course. Are you busy tonight? I was wondering if we could catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, sorry. I have a…” What do I even call what was going to happen tonight? “meeting tonight with one of dad’s colleagues. Are you busy tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, works. Come by around 1? I can send you my address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great, see you then Elijah!” I hung up the phone and laughed to myself. Elijah had always been a huge flirt. We had met while I was in grad school, I had been too tenacious in trying to find information for my research thesis at Cyberlife. I had caught his attention, apparently in more ways than one, as I had turned him down a couple times, citing the ethical restrictions on our relationship because of my research. But I wasn’t in grad school anmore. Smiling, I finished working on my office and headed to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I heard as the hostess led me to a table. Instead of Nines waiting on me, it was Gavin. The hostess looked back at me and I gave her a shaky smile as I sat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Nines?” I asked him, looking around, not wanting to cause a scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing, pipsqueak. I’m going to call him.” Gavin grumbled. I nodded. I looked down at the menu, realizing we probably weren’t going to eat here. I dug through my bag looking for a ten-dollar bill I could give the waitress for taking one of her tables. “Nines what did you do?” I couldn’t hear Nines through the phone, but Gavin looked pissed. “I have not been moping! Whatever, don’t do this again.” He hung up and sighed. “Him and Connor planned this. Said they were both sick of us moping around.” He pitched his voice up, mocking his android partner, and air quoting ‘moping around.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! I haven’t been moping!” Connor didn’t seem like the meddling type, and he knows I’m still pissed at Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, neither have I.” I sighed, setting the money on the table and getting up. “Sorry for wasting both of our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I mean…” He looked down at his empty place setting. “We’re already here and I’m starving.” He glanced up at me. I nodded curtly and sat back down. He picked up the money and handed it back to me. I took it back and put it in my purse. If I wanted to get through this night in one piece, I knew I was going to have to swallow my pride and apologize to Gavin first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Detective Reed…I’m sorry for last week. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to ‘Gavin,’ pipsqueak?” He asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I just figured you were angry with me still so being more formal would be better.” I started flipping through the menu, noting how expensive everything seemed to be. “Wow, this place is so fancy. Why were you meeting Nines here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me one of our suspects was going to be here and it would be easier to listen in on them in the restaurant instead of outside with mics. How did he trick you, miss professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he wanted to have another conversation about sociology.” Gavin laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think anything strange about meeting an android at a restaurant?” My face immediately felt like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s been a long week. I just figured…” I started laughing, which seemed to startle Gavin. “I don’t know what I was thinking! I even told Tina how weird it seemed. Oh my god, I can’t believe I thought he’d asked me on a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Gavin could comment, the waitress returned with a bottle of prosecco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here’s the bottle requested when you made your reservation, sir.” She informed Gavin, neither of us bothered to correct her while she poured each of us a glass and then nestled the bottle into the ice bucket on the side of the table. We gave her our orders, I wanted the pan seared scallops and asparagus, Gavin was a little more simple - a ribeye steak medium rare with garlic rosemary mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you want to go on a date with the Tin Can?” Gavin raised his eyebrows as he took a drink of the prosecco and made a sour face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just really confused! I haven’t seen him in like a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have. He’s been going to your office like every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, he hasn’t. I think I would know if he had been in my office.” Gavin covered his face with his hands and groaned, before he dragged them down he rested his elbows on the table, staring down at his hands as he brought them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him and Connor must have been planning this for a while.” An awkward silence fell over both of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the prosecco good?” I took a sip and immediately started coughing. Gavin started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s shit.” He waved over the waitress. “Can we get a couple glasses of Jameson on the rocks?” She nodded and walked away. Gavin sighed and looked away from me, he ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Hey, I also owe you an apology for being all pissy in that meeting.” I shrugged my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve gone with ‘asshole,’ but pissy works too.” We both chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your laugh is cute.” Gavin said softly, making me blush and look down nervously. The waitress dropped off the two glasses of Jameson and our food. “Well, here’s to nosey androids.” He held up his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To nosey androids.” I raised my glass with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went surprisingly well, Gavin could be funny when he wasn’t making fun of androids. He also insisted on paying for dinner and driving me home. We started walking to his car which was parked a block away. He lit a cigarette while we were walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, smoking kills.” I said bumping my shoulder into his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get your PhD just so you could tell badass detectives what they should and shouldn’t do?” He joked, but he flicked the cigarette away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad didn’t tell you? That’s literally the only reason. I’m just here to order you all around.” He stared straight faced at me for a moment, before he loosed a loud 'Ha!' his eyes crinkling around a toothy grin that lit up his whole face. He looked really handsome when he wasn’t scowling or being rude. “Hey, I had fun tonight. Even if it was a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I had fun too, pipsqueak.” We both got in his jeep. He started the car but stayed parked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Here’s my address, I forgot you haven’t been there, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come over and see the cats again?” I smiled and looked at my phone, it was getting pretty late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, but I have plans tomorrow and I have some work I need to get done beforehand.” He nodded and started backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing tomorrow that’s more important than hanging out with the best detective in Detroit and his three awesome cats?” I laughed as he drove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, I’m pretty sure Connor could give you a run for your money. One of my contacts from my grad school research lives just outside Detroit and he invited me over to catch up. He would flirt with me more than he’d give me actual information I could use. He’s ridiculous.” I said while laughing. Gavin’s lips were in a tight line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it? Or is that like some ethics thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not active in my research anymore, so I think it’s fine to talk about it. It’s Elijah Kamski, the old CEO of Cyberlife.” I looked over at Gavin with a smile, which quickly faded. Just like last Friday, he was clenching his jaw and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy.” He said through his teeth. Fuck, this is just like back in my office. He does have some kind of problem with either Cyberlife or Eli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…I never took him seriously. Eli’s…ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s his name Elijah Kamski. Eli is short for Elijah.” I said jokingly. Gavin didn’t respond. I kept glancing at him and back at the road. We were only a few minutes away from my apartment, if I didn’t fix this soon, it would be another bad interaction between us. I wanted to fix this because I wanted to stay friends with Nines and Tina thinks there could be something between us. Gavin looked really handsome tonight and was actually pretty nice up until now. “Gavin, I- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take him up on it. You two probably have a lot in common. Both of you just love androids.” He snapped, pulling into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him like that.” I said softly as he pulled into a spot. “Gavin, I don’t know what I keep doing wrong and I’m going to keep making the same mistakes if you don’t talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Eli in between him trying to impress you?” He glared at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine Gavin. Maybe I will.” I stepped out of his car. “Gavin, I had fun tonight, before this mess. I wish you weren’t holding something that I don’t even understand against me. Yeah, I think androids deserve equal rights, but you keep acting like you like me and I think I like you too.” I took a deep breath. “But I can’t be with someone who won’t talk to me and won’t tell me what’s going on. So, I guess if you ever get over whatever this is, you know where to find me.” I slammed the car door and hurried towards the lobby, willing myself to not cry until I was in my apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a trick. Nines and Connor set me and Gavin up. Wasn’t good. I’ll see you Sunday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I texted Tina on the way up to my apartment. I fumbled with my keys for a moment, before pushing the door open, kicking it shut with my foot and immediately plopping onto the couch. I absentmindedly brought my hand to mouth and bit my nails and worried at the skin around them, an anxious tic, while I tried to think up a firm but appreciative text to send to Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor, I appreciate you trying to help Gavin with me. It’s not going to work, and I really need you and Nines to stop pushing us together. I’m not mad I promise, but tonight didn’t end well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I looked back at my phone and bit my lip. I wanted to call someone, anyone to talk to. Tina was probably busy, and Connor wouldn’t really understand. I also didn’t want my dad to get mad at Connor or Gavin. I leaned back on my couch but sat back up as my phone vibrated. For a second, my heart believed it may be Gavin explaining or apologizing, but it was just Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Do you want to come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe some other time. I think I’m just going to go to bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up and walked to my bedroom. Throwing my phone onto my pillow I got ready to take a shower. Today just needed to be over. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eli and the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of my editors is in love with Kamski, so she took the lead with this one! Before she added to the chapter it was about three pages shorter haha <br/>Follow her on tumblr @kakyoweenie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up Saturday morning around 10 to a phone call. I didn’t even bother checking who it was before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you up?” It was Tina. I yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I needed to get up soon anyway. I’m hanging out with a friend from grad school in a couple hours. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check up on you. I tried texting you last night to make sure you were okay…was it really that bad?” I chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was really fun which was the worst part. Whenever my work or Cyberlife comes up he just shuts down and acts like an ass. I can’t be around someone who doesn’t even understand why I do what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Tina said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, I’m not a baby, I’m going to be alright. It’s just Gavin, it’s not like he’s the only man in Detroit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I kinda tried to force you guys together. You guys are really different, but there’s something about both of you that I thought would work really well together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s alright. On the bright side I’m looking forward to tomorrow! Do you want me to wear a suit or a dress to the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both me and Valerie are letting our best people decide what they want to wear! Our colors are blush pink and light yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll think about it and get back to you, but right now I have to get ready for this meeting. I’ll see you tomorrow!” We said bye and I sighed. I stretched and went to my closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still felt angry from the night before. Gavin’s words echoed in my mind; “Why don’t you ask Eli in between him trying to impress you?” If he wanted to play that way, then fine we would play that way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped out of the automatic taxi in a spaghetti strap summer dress that stopped right before my knees and a pair of gladiator sandals. Eli's house was striking, dark smooth metal reflected the stunningly kept grounds and the floor to ceiling windows sparkled in the sunlight. I walked up the pathway leading to the front door, running my hands over the railing that followed the path, enjoying the lake breeze that washed away the intense summer heat till I got to the door, pressing the bell, and fussing with my phone and purse till a Chloe android opened the door and caught me by surprise, hand still buried in my purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. (L/n), Elijah’s waiting for you in the media room, please follow me.” She turned around and started walking. I followed her down a long hallway that opened into a multitude of rooms, all beautifully decorated, if not a bit coldly. The house didn't feel very cozy or appear to be lived in at all, the perfect modernist home with all its amenities but devoid of all the family photos, the dings on the wall and the frumpy old chairs you'd had since your first apartment. It was lonely, I concluded, as Chloe finally stopped at one of the rooms, where Eli was sprawled on a couch facing away from us, but as Chloe opened the tinted glass door, he turned and grinned at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/n)!" Eli greeted me opening his arms up in welcome as he got up from the couch, moving to meet me halfway into the room. He looked good, tired, his hair in a messy little bun, dark smudges under his eyes, but relaxed in a soft looking black v-neck, and a comfortable looking pair of black joggers. I laughed as I walked into his arms, hugging him tightly, and screeching when he lifted me and twirled me around before setting me back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have I told you not to do that Eli!" I said, still chuckling a bit, as he guided me towards the couch he was just sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, it's been too long I can't recall." He said, stroking his chin mockingly and winking at me before that toothy grin returned. I shoved his shoulder lightly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You best not be putting all the blame on me Mister Hot-Shot C.E.O!" I joked, as I sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I would never, but I do remember a certain doctoral candidate choosing a university as far away from Detroit as she could get.” Elijah said pointedly. I huffed a laugh at him, not really knowing what to say. “What are you watching?” I asked, pointing to the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, President Warren is giving an update on android laws.” He scoffed, his face contorting into a sneer for a moment, before relaxing into an expression of mild displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I need to worry about?” I mused after a moment, Elijah didn’t hide his distaste for the president well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barked out a laugh, “No, she’s said nothing of value, but when does she? It’s interesting that they keep stalling, you’d think they’d be eager to put in place some sort of laws.” I nodded in agreement. He turned the tv off and turned on the sofa to face me, settling his arm over the back of the couch and leaning in towards me. “But I didn’t invite you over to talk about politics or android laws.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe I was invited over because you have a pool?” We both laughed. Eli was still very close, staring intently at me, his cerulean eyes moving all over my face, finally stopping at my eyes. He didn’t break eye contact as he lifted a hand and slowly brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled softly, looking up at him through my lashes and murmuring a soft ‘thank you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bordering on too much, I felt guilty leading him on, I needed to get this visit back on track, to ask about Gavin, but I had to be careful, I didn’t want Elijah to react the same way Gavin had last night. I pulled away from Eli, moving to a more reasonable distance. His face dropped for a second, but he quickly remedied that, a cool smirk resting easy on his features. I worried my lip between my teeth for a moment, trying to think how to start this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Elijah, for as long as we’ve known each other, I really don’t know much about you.” I said, quirking my lips in a smirk mirroring his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah but you know all the interesting bits (Y/n).” He said, quirking a brow, and folding his arms over his chest loosely, a defensive but not totally unapproachable position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, already regretting what I was about to do, and reached my hands out to grab his, capturing one of his hands between the two of mine. “I just, this is hard for me to say Eli, but I’ve had a hard time in Detroit, and I’ve missed my old friends so much and it made me realize I haven’t been a very good one to you. I shared so much with you, I just don’t want to lose you too, not because I never gave you a chance to share or didn’t make you feel as comfortable with me as I do with you.” I implored, my eyes wide and watery, from shame and real emotion, I had been a shitty friend, he seemed so lonely in this big empty house and I never reached out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah took a deep inhale before pulling me into him, and wrapping me in a deep hug, his nose buried in my neck. He let me go after a moment, and tried to run a hand through his hair, but felt the bun at the back of his head and stopped. “I’m uh, flattered (Y/n).” He coughed awkwardly before continuing. “I haven’t been much of a people person in a long time, and even when we were close I never wanted to burden you with my problems, I wanted to get to know you better.” He said, not quite meeting my eyes as he spoke, until that last bit, when he finally looked up and gave me a small grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I remember you always liked games, how about we trade a question for a question? That way we both get to learn a little more about each other.” I offered, and he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that seems fair, but I’m pretty sure that’s just open ended twenty questions.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “Oh? Do you have a better suggestion then?” I asked, quirking a brow and putting my hands on my hips, mockingly defensive. “No no, it’s alright. I’ll go first.” He said in between fading laughs, he brought a hand to his chin, jokingly stroking his goatee. “Hmm, What got you into writing about androids the way you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an easy one, Eli.” I teased. “Just because their blood is a different color doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be equal. It’s the same as skin tone, gender, sexuality, and everything else that makes us all a little different. Where did you grow up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ann Arbor. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detroit until I was 10, after that my family moved so much, I couldn’t even pick a place to name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never moved growing up, sometimes I wish we had. It was so boring being trapped in the same place for my whole life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your family still around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom, dad and half-brother are all still alive. What about your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom died of cancer three years ago. You know my dad Hank Anderson; he works for the DPD. My half brother Cole died when I was younger. Were you close with your brother growing up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half-brother, and no, he stayed with his mom, we never really spent time together, when we did we didn’t get along well, he’s an arrogant prick. What about Connor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he fit into your family?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider him a little brother. What’s his name, your half brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin. Do you mind that Connor’s an android?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held back a gasp, I hadn’t thought Gavin would be Eli’s brother, possibly Gavin had to work a case involving Elijah in some way, but family? I guess they did look pretty similar when I thought about it, but maybe it was just a coincidence. “Of course not, Eli! You should know by now I have no problems with androids. Do you talk to your half-brother ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holidays, my dad forces us together, but that’s it. Why are you so curious about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I not allowed to ask questions?” I said teasingly, hoping Elijah couldn’t see through me. “I just want to know more about you.” I gave him a soft smile and he seemed to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re allowed to ask questions and that one counts!” Overdramatically, I gasped and laughed. “I only have a few more questions, (Y/n).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask mine first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn.” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing anyone right now?” He asked earnestly, his normal smirk was gone, a soft hopeful expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused, knowing what he was getting at. I didn’t want to lie to him, but the truth was vague enough it wasn’t too misleading I didn’t think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s um, it’s complicated, but no, not really.” I said, staring at my hands, not wanting to see his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s weird, but I think whatever it was is pretty much over.” I laughed awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I’m sorry if it’s sad, but I’m not too sorry to hear that.” I looked up at him, and he grinned at me, before winking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So um, moving on from that, uh, what have you been doing since you left Cyberlife?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Don’t laugh, but right now I’ve been working on android pets, currently I’m still trying to figure out how to incorporate animal behavior into their design, so they aren’t just like regular androids who sit and wait for orders if they aren’t deviants. The cats are proving to be very tricky, as they are little gremlins but I don’t want them to be too awful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I squealed and jumped in my seat. “Oh my god how cute! Oh you have to show me please I want to see the kitties!” I grabbed his hands, trying to pull him off the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed heartily, but instead of allowing himself to be pulled up, he pulled me into him, and I stumbled, catching myself on his chest, our faces inches apart. He looked up at me and smiled, a real one, boyish and light, his whole face looked joyous and hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” I stopped breathing for a moment, he looked so different, so hopeful, almost like he was begging me to say yes with his eyes. It would be so easy to just say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…can I ask my question first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn, (Y/n), you made the rules.” He said softly, leaning closer, our noses brushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He jerked back as if I had slapped him, and I stumbled back. “I’m sorry, Eli. I just can’t. Not right now.” He nodded, looking away from me at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn, last question.” He seemed more interested in his hands than myself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Gavin Reed your half-brother?” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already met him.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the colleague you spoke of last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes and no. I was under the impression I was meeting Nines, not Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I said softly. I looked down at my shoes. Gavin was jealous because Elijah’s his brother. I told Gavin his brother flirts with me, I told him I called his brother Eli not Mr. Kamski like a professional would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like him, he’s your ‘complicated.’” Another sentence that should’ve been a question, but he was right. “I’ve never been able to get the timing right with you, (Y/n).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Eli. It’s hard for me to separate work from my personal life. If we had met any other way…maybe things would be different, but even now if we were to get involved anymore than we are my work could be discredited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” He nodded. “I’m going to hug you now, is that okay?” He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re ever disgraced from your field, I’m going to expect a call from you.” I laughed and squeezed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” I pulled back. “I should probably go.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you a taxi.” He stood up and I followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eli.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I got into the taxi. I had it pull away from the house and stop when the house was out of view. I grabbed my phone and texted Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Gavin’s address?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The taxi pulled into his driveway. I stepped out; his jeep was in the driveway which was a good sign. For a second, I stopped and thought about how impulsive this was. I didn’t know if he was home, if he had company, or if he even wanted to see me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked up to the door and knocked lightly as the taxi pulled away. No one came to the door, so I knocked again, this time a little louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please answer Gavin.” I mumbled under my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, Jesus Christ.” The door swung open. Gavin was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. Dear lord, that shouldn’t be such a good look for him, but I could see the outline of muscles through the white shirt, his bicep muscles pulling the sleeves taught around his arms, and those sweats, I couldn’t look at them.  Nope. That would be too much. Even his messy hair was attractive, mussed in every direction from sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said nothing, but looked me up and down for a moment, before settling on my face, his own expression showed just how pleased he was to see me at his doorstep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you up?” He glared at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” I tried gesturing behind him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I just left your brothers house and I want to talk to you.” He grunted, turning and leaving the door open behind him. As he walked ahead of me, all I could focus on was the shifting of his shoulders through that damn t-shirt, my eyes trailed the movement lower, and I could feel the blood rush to my face, he must take fitness very seriously, the rough outline of his ass was just as fit as the rest of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head to chase those thoughts away and drew my focus to the room around me. There were blankets on his couch and a pillow. “Do you have a guest? Shit I’m sorry if I was in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He interrupted me as he grabbed the blankets and threw them on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Were you sleeping on the couch then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking so many fucking questions?” He asked as he threw himself down on the corner of the couch furthest from me. Startled by the noise, Lucy bolted from under the couch and ran deeper into the house. I almost asked if I could sit down but figured that may make him more upset, so I walked over slowly and sat next to him, leaving a cushion between us so I wasn’t invading his space anymore than I already was by inviting myself over. Immediately Sassy jumped into my lap and I absentmindedly started petting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad at me because I’m friends with your half-brother.” I said softly. “Gavin, I didn’t know. There was no way I could’ve known that before meeting you.” I looked over at him. His face remained neutral and facing forward. “Gavin?” Still no response. “Do you want me to go?” I turned away from him and waited for an answer that never came. “Okay.” I gently picked up Sassy and sat her next to Gavin. I stood up ready to leave, when he grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him, his expression was still blank. “You have to talk to me. I can’t stay if you’re not going to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I will, just sit down. Please?” He didn’t look at me while he spoke, his eyes focused on his hand around my wrist, only turning to my face for a moment when he said ‘please.’ I tentatively sat back down, this time he guided me to the cushion next to him, our shoulders and thighs touching. He didn’t let go of my wrist. He took a deep breath and exhaled it fully before he spoke, still focusing his gaze on the wall in front of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elijah is an asshole. He has been since we were kids. He got everything he ever wanted and look at him now. He’s so successful, he’s all our dad talks about. It doesn’t matter what I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been successful too.” I said softly. He shook his head. “Hey, what happened to the badass detective I was talking to yesterday?” I asked with a smile. I gently removed my wrist from his grasp and held his hand. He sighed softly, finally turning to face me. His expression was troubled, his mouth a thin line and his grey eyes stormy like Lake Michigan in the winter, emotions cresting and swirling inside of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what I do or how successful I become, I will never be as good as him.” He squeezed my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, just because you weren’t a CEO, or have a dumb man bun doesn’t mean you’re not successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hair is really stupid.” I smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you don’t like androids. Because of Elijah, right?” He nodded. “I’ve only known you for a couple of weeks, but I’ve heard stories about you.” He tensed. “You pointed a gun at Connor, you tried to beat him up, you’ve insulted my dad, and I’m sure there’s plenty more things that you regret doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you’re really making me feel better, (Y/n).” I squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish, please.” I smiled at him, a small encouraging one, and sighed before continuing. “You’ve done some things that pissed me off too, but…I can see you’re not all bad. You’re partners with Nines, you brought me lunch, and bought me dinner. And even when you’re pissing me off, you’ve been challenging my views in ways I didn’t think anyone outside of academia would. I like your company and I want to get to know you better, but you’ve got to let go of some of this anger and talk to me. If you just keep getting mad at me when I say something wrong and then you don’t tell me why you’re mad I can’t do anything to fix my behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to deal with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I gotta do something in between classes.” He snorted. “Tina wants me to give you a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said there’s something about both of us that makes her think we would work really well together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as good as Elijah.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to date Elijah, I wouldn’t have left his house to come see you once I got the truth out of him.” I looked down at his hand, I started rubbing my thumb across his knuckles, a gentle comforting motion my mom used to do for me when I was upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the child of an affair, (Y/n).” He took a breath before continuing, looking into my eyes, clenching his hand harder around mine. “After my mom got pregnant, my dad didn’t give two shits about either of us. She died of a drug overdose and he only took me in because apparently that was the only way he’d get what little money she had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gavin. I’m so sorry.” He averted my eyes, looking back at his lap, at Robin who was winding between his legs. I squeezed his hand; he didn’t respond to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and looked at me, his face devoid of the emotions he was showing a second ago, sneering, eyebrows furrowed and pulled his hand from between mine. “What happened to calling him Eli?” He snorted; I rolled my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where did that come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ve been here you have been saying Elijah not Eli.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, I’m not here to fight you. I’m not taking that bait.” His sneer fell into a frown, his eyes downcast. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes looked more prominent now, purple and heavy, his leg was bouncing up and down. I looked down to see Robin was rubbing his face against Gavin’s leg, like he was trying to get his owner to stop shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached my hand back out, and placed it on top of his hand that was resting on his knee. We sat like that for a moment, before I felt like I needed to say something. I sighed. “What are you doing for lunch on Monday?” He shrugged. “Well, if you’re free, why don’t you pick me up at my office and we grab a quick bite to eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go out with me again?” I laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gavin. I would like to go out with you again.” He smirked and had a mischievous glint in his eyes, though I could still see he was a little shaken from our conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah Monday lunch sounds great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask another favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I paid for dinner on Friday!” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Can you give me a ride to my dad’s house? I told Connor I would come over for dinner.” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to park at the end of the street again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No and I shouldn’t have asked you to do that in the first place. If you’re free for dinner I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you joining.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines and I have some case work that I have to go into the office for, but I’ll still drive you there. Let me go get changed.” I nodded, as he got up Robin ran away, and Sassy gave a sad meow. Those cats really seemed to love Gavin. I got up and walked around the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the TV he had a small bookshelf that had a couple beat up books. I knelt down and saw a picture pushed to the very back. I turned around to make sure Gavin wasn’t behind me and I picked up the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was of a small boy with brown curly hair next to a blonde woman. The boy was missing his front teeth and had bright gray eyes. The woman was wearing a plain looking dress, but she was beautiful. They both looked so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me and my mom.” Gavin grunted behind me. I jumped up and held the picture behind my back and gave him a nervous smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I like paper books and I got curious.” He nodded and held out his hand. Sheepishly, I handed him the picture. “She’s really beautiful.” He nodded again, staring at the photo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last picture that I took with her.” He said softly. I got out my phone and quickly scrolled through my pictures. I held up my phone and he looked at the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me and my mom about a month before she passed. It was one of the last days she was able to get out of bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we should start a club. Dead mom society.” Gavin joked. He gave me a playful smile, which caused me to give a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get to be President.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, my mom’s been dead longer, I have seniority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m vice president and I get to pick what snacks we have at the meetings.” We both laughed. He sat the photo down on the coffee table and I shoved my phone back into my pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, pipsqueak.” He grabbed his keys and gestured for me to follow. We both got into the car, but Gavin hesitated starting the car. “Hey, I’m uhh…glad you came over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Gavin.” He flashed me a cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up and drive.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tattle Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin pulled in next to my dad’s car and I jumped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya Monday, pipsqueak.” I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I ever be able to convince you to ditch that nickname?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Are you planning on growing taller anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off.” I said with a laugh as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I got out of his car and shut the car door. Sumo immediately started barking and Connor opened the front door. Sumo bounded for me and jumped on my legs, laughing I started petting him. I turned around to see Gavin still in his car, he gave Connor a small nod and backed out of the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought yesterday didn’t work out?” Connor asked, tilting his head. I walked towards the house and he followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yesterday wasn’t great, but I figured some stuff out that explained why it went south.” Connor closed the door behind us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What went south?” My dad asked from the couch. He was drinking a soda, which surprised me, and watching the Gears game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got tricked into a date yesterday.” I walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. Connor followed me into the kitchen, and he started getting food out of the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who tricked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Connor. Who tricked me?” My dad turned away from the tv and glared at Connor. His LED flashed yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Nines’ idea.” My dad groaned and I laughed. Realizing I wasn’t mad and was just teasing him, his LED turned back to blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the guy?” My dad asked cautiously. He turned off the tv and moved to sit at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin.” I answered. My dad choked on his drink and started coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Gavin as in Gavin Reed? The asshole we work with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same.” I jumped off the counter and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I joined my dad at the table. “The date was actually really nice until the end.” My dad grunted and took another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you spend the night with him? Is that why he dropped you off?” Connor asked, now both me and my dad were choking on our drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Connor!” My dad said, his face turning red. “I don’t want to know the answer to that, why the fuck do you?” Before Connor could answer I stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t spend the night with him, not that it’s really anyone's business. Connor, do you want help cooking dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like to help, I wouldn’t be against it. I recently watched a video on how to make chicken parmesan and I want to try to make it.” I got up and walked over to where he was standing in front of a bunch of ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I play music?” Connor nodded. I got my phone out and hit shuffle. My dad groaned when he recognized the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen to songs before you were born?” My dad asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good music knows no age! They Might Be Giants kicks ass and I’ll fight anyone on that!” Out of my phone’s speaker “Birdhouse in Your Soul” started playing. I washed my hands and turned to Connor "Alright do you wanna be Linguine or Remy because I have the knowledge of Linguine but I really identify with rats." I joked, winking at Connor. He looked confused for a moment, his LED flashing yellow for a moment, before turning blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, Ratatouille, right? I watched that with Lieutenant Anderson a while ago." I grinned and turned to face my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, you watch Disney movies?" He coughed and turned to hide his face from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was the only thing on T.V. stop smiling at me like that, it's creepy." He defended himself gruffly. I couldn't help the following laughing fit that lasted for a minute before my dad went from groaning, to muttering, to finally yelling "It isn't funny, will you just make the damn food please!" I smirked at Connor, who had chuckled a bit before we turned to the ingredients laid out before us while my dad hunkered back down on the couch, watching a University of Michigan football scrimmage game, in lieu of it not being basketball season for another few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>40 minutes later the three of us were sitting at the table. My dad and I were shoveling dinner into our mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good you two.” My dad said, finishing his plate and leaning back in his chair. I was still picking at my plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Connor said while I nodded. “(Y/n), are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay.” Both my dad and Connor stared at me, clearly not believing me. I sighed. “This is my last week before classes start and I’m just getting worried, I guess. I know what I want to teach, but most of these kids lived in Detroit when the revolution happened.” I set my fork down. “I’m worried that I’m going to be under qualified to talk about these issues. Many were probably personally affected by what happened. It may become difficult for them to keep emotion out of discussion and be able to keep prejudice out of the class.” My dad nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s why you’re there.” Connor stated confidently. “You’re going to teach them how to look at the issues in a different light. You are not under qualified.” I smiled at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Connor”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only like halfway through your book and you know exactly what you’re doing, (Y/n).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dad.” I sighed. “Oh! Before I forget I want us to take a picture together so I can put it in my office!” I got up and grabbed my phone off the counter. Connor followed me. “Connor, can you take the picture? Your arms are probably the longest and steadiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” I handed him my phone; my dad got up awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit on the couch so Sumo can be in the picture too.” Connor said, walking away with my phone. We all followed him. The moment I sat down on the couch Sumo jumped up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sumo, you’re not supposed to be on the couch, you know that.” My dad said and Sumo whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n) lets him on the couch.” Connor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor! You tattle tale! Snitches get stitches you know!” I laughed and slapped his shoulder. Connor was to my right and my dad was trying to sit on my left, but Sumo was still blocking him. “Here, Sumo come here!” I patted my lap and grunted as the giant dog sat on my lap panting. “Connor, you take half of him please!” My dad started laughing, but Connor patted his leg and Sumo moved so he was laying on both of us. My dad sat down next to me. Quickly, I threw my arms around both of them and smiled. Connor took the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you send that to me (Y/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dad!” I quickly texted it to both him and Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will one of you show me how to make it my phone wallpaper.” I laughed and held out my hand for his phone. It took me less than 30 seconds to change his wallpaper, which made him groan about being too old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), are you staying the night?” Connor asked while petting Sumo, still allowing him to lay on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m going with Tina tomorrow to help her pick out her suit for the wedding. I forgot to tell you guys! I’m her maid of honor!” My dad smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you told us you were moving back, she didn’t stop talking about you for like a week. I’m surprised it took her this long to ask you!” I laughed at my dad’s statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had to be the right time and obviously over text when I was freaking out because it seemed like Nines was asking me out was THE perfect time!” My dad chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina’s always sucked with timing. It took her</span>
  <em>
    <span> six years</span>
  </em>
  <span> to even propose to Valerie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love her regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are her maid of honor are you throwing her a bachelorette party?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. I’ll have to ask her what she wants. Why? Do you wanna be invited, Connor?” I teased; his cheeks turned blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I believe men go to a bachelor party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, Connor. However, what do you do when it’s two brides?” My dad asked, enjoying a perfect chance to tease Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not very close to Valerie, so I suppose I would go to Tina’s. Although I’m not sure how comfortable I will feel.” I giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, we’re just teasing you. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” I sighed. “Do you guys want to watch a movie before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good to me.” My dad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another Muppet movie, (Y/n)?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you pick, Connor? Is there any movie you’ve been wanting to see?” I asked, smiling at him. His LED flashed yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris mentioned to me last week that I <em>absolutely</em> have to watch ‘Into the Spider-Verse.’” I gasped and Connor’s LED flashed red. “(Y/n), are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I love that movie! We have to watch it!” I got up and started jumping up and down. Sumo followed me and ran around me barking, trying to figure out what I was doing. My dad started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. We’re watching it, you can calm down!” I kept jumping and dancing, Connor looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem very excited, (Y/n).” I huffed and threw myself right back down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just love that movie, Connor.” I smiled, settling down. “Let’s get watching!” I couldn’t believe how at home I felt around Connor and my dad already. I knew there were still problems between my dad and I, but sitting on the couch with them both I felt content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Suit and Dress Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both me and my editor are crackheads, so it gets a ~bit~ silly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor had driven me home after we finished the movie and now, I was laying in bed looking at my phone. I decided to send Gavin a text before heading to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s burning the midnight oil with Nines?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lame, i wish i was with my cats</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how was dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty good, we watched Into the Spider-Verse after. Connor had never seen it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i haven’t either</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re joking, right? Is this the Jameson and Ginger Ale thing again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i barely have time for new movies, let alone old ones</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re watching it ASAP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lol ok pipsqueak</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey i have bad news</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, you couldn’t secure a place for the Dead Mom Society to meet? Or is the bakery out of chocolate chip cookies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no i have to work through lunch on monday</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you going to have for lunch then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idk a pb&amp;j from the breakroom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it ruin your “working through lunch” if I brought you lunch and we eat it in the breakroom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nines wont be too happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him it’s revenge for lying and setting us up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ok ill work on him and let u know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome! Good luck saving the city tonight, Batman!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ur the biggest nerd ive ever met</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yet for some reason i like u</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awwwwww you like me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…hm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah I like you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta go to bed, talk to you later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep tight, pipsqueak</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at the screen for a moment, even if that nickname was rude and had started as an insult, it was his thing for me now. I'm an adult woman. A nickname shouldn't make me feel this giddy, but here I am, grinning at a now black phone screen, thinking about how he only grins and never smiles and how handsome it is when half his face scrunches up to accommodate those grins. I wonder if he's grinning now, a small one at his desk, maybe into a cup of coffee to hide it while he returns to his case files. I hope he's grinning, feeling like a stupid teenager. I hope he likes me as much as I'm starting to like him. I fell asleep soon after, thinking of what I should bring him for lunch, trying to guess what would surprise him most without being too flashy, what I could do to make him grin for me again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning around 10 am, and laid in bed for a moment questioning how necessary it was for me to get out of this nice warm cocoon of blankets, with the sunlight streaming in gently just out of my eyes, and sighed loudly when I remembered that it was indeed necessary that I get out of bed, as Tina would be here to pick me up at 11:30. I kicked the covers off, grabbing my phone off the charger and moving to sit on the edge of the bed to check it before truly getting up. The first notification was a text from Gavin, sent around 5 a.m. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>u can come on monday probs around 11 bring whatever im not picky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will do, Batman!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned on a throwback playlist while I got ready, a quick shower where I debated too long over shaving my legs before I actually did so, thinking about how Tina might have me try on a suit or dress for the wedding. I hadn't decided what I wanted to go for yet, hence the indecisiveness with the razor. Eventually I bit the bullet and just took the extra five minutes to shave just to the tops of my knees, not bothering with my thighs as I highly doubted I'd be wearing a mini dress to a formal event, though it might be fun to see how Gavin would react to more revealing clothes. I filed the thought away while I got out of the shower, toweling off and tying the towel around my hair and brushing my teeth. By the time I had thrown on a pair of well loved jeans and a plain tee, Tina was calling me, I answered and before I could even put the phone to my ear, I could hear music blaring in the background, and then Tina screamed "HERE BITCH!" and promptly hung up. I pocketed the phone, and hurried looking for my Birkenstocks, of course they weren't by the door, they were in front of the fridge, where I had stopped last night upon arriving home to grab some food before heading to bed. I slid the sandals on, stopping for a moment to grab two packets of the applesauce squeezies for a quick breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time I got to the car, Tina was listening to a different song, but the volume was the same, I'm sure my poor neighbors who were trying to sleep in on a Sunday morning were not very pleased. I opened the door and slid in, Tina turned the volume down. What a shame, she had excellent taste in music, ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by Arctic Monkeys isn't a song you just turn down! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough!" She laughed, a smile stretching across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up I couldn't find my shoes!" I shouted, holding up my feet and wiggling my toes in the most comfortable pair of shoes ever made. She looked at my feet and raised her eyebrows, snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ I’m a lesbian and I still wouldn’t wear those ugly ass shoes, (Y/n)!” I gasped and smacked her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re disrespecting your culture!” I shouted, as the car silently started and began to pull out into the street, heading towards the dress store. Tina just giggled and I huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that, I’m not giving you the applesauce I brought for you.” I tore open the packets, double fisting them and squeezing all their contents into my mouth. Tina howled with laughter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, fucking two years old! I cannot believe you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous that you aren’t as stylish as me and now I’ve had a healthy breakfast which I assume you didn’t as you were at the station all night. I was going to be a good, kind, maid of honor and offer you sustenance but if you disrespect the birks, you disrespect me.” I joked, crossing my arms and looking out the windshield past her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god my maid of honor is two years old!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s uncalled for, I’m not a toddler, if anything I’m like a seven year old, I make sense but just barely.” I joked. She laughed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t buy booze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why there are other best people who are of age who can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a natural pause in the conversation, the song changed and we both listened for a moment before Tina turned to me, a devilish grin on her face making me nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I noticed something strange at work last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what did you notice?” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A certain someone kept texting on their phone and smiling AND Nines wasn’t giving them a hard time for being on their phone.” She smirked. “I thought the date went bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know it was me, future Detective Chen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I may have glanced over his shoulder at some point and saw your name.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina! I was going to tell you. You didn’t have to spy on Gavin!” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the heat of the moment. I promise the next time I spy on him I won’t tell you.” I shoved her shoulder and we both laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.” The automatic car pulled into the bridal shop and we both squealed, jumping out of the car and practically running inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I win." Tina said smugly as she crossed the threshold of the store before me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey who's the kid now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time went by fast in the shop, the consultants immediately brought us back to a sitting area, offering us complimentary champagne that we happily took. Our consultant, a happy-go-lucky android named Lance, brought out a selection of pantsuits for Tina to try, and offered excellent counsel on all of Tina's concerns. She wanted something elegant and more masculine. She tried a couple things before deciding pinstripe made her feel like a mobster and that white was definitely not her color. Lance was always smiling and laughing with them, not minding at all when they laughed at one of the options or didn't like what he had brought for her. He was very efficient in bringing options, and after three 'no's' he brought out a selection of black jackets and pants, assisting her in a pair of slim fit high waisted slacks with a center vertical pleat to help her look taller, a simple white dress shirt with a short popped collar, and a sleek black satin jacket, with a black lining. The fabric shone nicely in the light, a little bit of a sparkle in the thread. She looked gorgeous, and I could tell she felt it too, the way her eyes shone a bit, and her cheeks flushed, though she would probably blame that on the champagne if I brought it up later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should try on some bridesmaids’ dresses. I’ve got my suit and now I want to judge others!”  Tina plopped down on the couch next to me and took my champagne from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't even decided on the style you want! Are you matching both bridal parties? Doesn't Valerie have a say in it then!" I squawked, reaching for the champagne flute she'd stolen from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We actually have talked about it, and we decided that as long as everyone has blush pink or yellow in their outfit, whatever style they want is best. It eliminates the drama and keeps our wedding day happy." Tina said, tipping her head back and downing my champagne in one big gulp. I smacked her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'd be happy to help you find a dress Miss. (L/N)." Lance offered, moving to sit next to me and offered out his hand, images of dresses popping up on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking Miss (L/N)? Would you prefer the blush tone or yellow?" Lance asked, looking at my face instead of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, blush please." I requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a problem, it's a popular color so we have a lot of options. Now, what style cut do you like?" I looked at him like a fish out of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, what do you think would look best, Lance?" He smiled, before pulling up a couple of images on his hand and explaining the styles and what design choices would flatter my features. I nodded, and he guided me back to the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to run and grab some of the options we discussed Miss. (L/N)." He told me, before shutting the door. He knocked when he returned about five minutes later, hanging six dresses on the wall for me. "When you're ready, join us in the showing room, and we can adjust the fit and see what the bride thinks." He told me. I shouted 'Thanks!' through the door before turning to decide which dress I wanted to try first. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” I murmured looking at myself in the mirror. From the tag on the dress I learned it’s a ‘long chiffon dress with halter neckline.’ I didn’t really understand what any of those words meant, but this dress was…amazing. It made me feel like a goddamn princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s taking so long!” I heard Tina shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute, you drunk!” I walked out of the dressing room, towards where Tina was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” I laughed and spun around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty good, right?” She got up and walked towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting this one. No question. I’m not letting you leave without it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can try a light-yellow dress if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this one is perfect.” She smashed her cheek on mine and we both looked at ourselves in the mirror. I was smiling so wide my face was starting to hurt. She quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of us, and I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! I want to remember this moment.” She kissed my cheek. “I can’t wait to come back here with you when Gavin proposes.” She teased, causing you to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gone on one date! How much champagne have you had?” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just three glasses, I’m drunk on happiness! Come on, change back and buy that dress!” I laughed and walked back to the changing room. I picked up my phone and saw Tina had sent me the picture already. Smiling, I sent the picture to my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got my dress for the wedding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful kiddo!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter posting is going to become a little more spread out. With the holidays and my editors jobs I feel like it's unfair to have them editing nearly everyday. The story is near completion in our google doc, but both editors need to get through it. To be fair, it's over 100 pages single spaced.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama and ~fluff~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Tina dropped me off at my apartment, I passed out on my couch, between the two of us we had finished off a whole bottle of champagne. When I woke up it was maybe eight a.m, my head hurt, that dry dull ache that comes from alcohol. I rubbed a hand over my face and made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water and a couple ibuprofen. I sat down on the edge of the counter, opening my phone to see if I'd gotten any new notifications while I was out. A couple spam emails and a picture of Sumo sleeping from Connor but nothing major. When I was looking at the text I remembered the promise I made to Gavin about bringing him lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I opened my fridge and assessed the ingredients I had biting my fingernails while thinking. I didn't want anything too elaborate, something simple but delicious, nothing too out there since I didn't know what Gavin liked. I figured he wasn't much of a health nut, maybe banking some good will with Nines for this little lunch date would be a good idea and making something mildly healthy for the grumpy detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I settled on a simple orzo salad, with sautéed cherry tomatoes, onion, garlic, and grilled zucchini, toasted almonds, a splash of balsamic vinegar to finish and garnished with chopped parsley and feta cheese. I made simple pita sandwiches on the side, turkey, tomato, onions, lettuce and tzatziki sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I packed it all up in an old lunch box and suddenly felt nervous. Was this too much for an office lunch? What if he didn’t like what I brought? Should I bring a dessert? What about drinks? What would we talk about? Oh god, I still needed to tell him about Elijah trying to kiss me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, like it would help move those thoughts out of my brain and moved to my room where I quickly got dressed, deciding to go with acid washed mom jeans that I cuffed and a flowery tank top. I played with the hem of my shirt, thinking about what I was about to do. Eating lunch with a man my dad dislikes where they both work seemed like a horrible idea. I stood frozen for a few minutes, until my phone went off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>u still coming</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as that’s still okay with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there in 10ish minutes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked into the DPD and glanced over to where my dad’s desk was. He and Connor must have been out on a case. I felt guilty, but I was kind of glad they weren’t here. I still wasn’t sure how my dad felt about me seeing Gavin. I walked over to Gavin’s desk where he and Nines were looking at his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, how are Detroit’s third and fourth best detectives doing?” I lifted myself up and sat on the edge of Gavin’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be talking to someone else, pipsqueak.” Gavin glanced at me with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush number four. Nines, how are you today?” Gavin faked a gasp and put a hand on his chest, as if he was deeply hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are getting close to locating a suspect who has been selling android parts on the black market. I apologize, but since you are technically a civilian, I cannot disclose any more information.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines, I asked how you are, not how’s your case!” I said with a laugh. He gave me a short nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am fine. Annoyed that Detective Reed cannot seem to focus for more than a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Tin Can.” Gavin got up and put his arm around my shoulder. “We’re going to go eat, don’t bother us.” He steered me towards the break room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made turkey sandwiches and an orzo salad, I hope that’s okay.” I started getting the food out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you made lunch?” He grabbed my hand and I was stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…yeah. Is that okay?” He looked uncomfortable. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I should’ve picked something up. I didn’t even ask if you liked any of this and- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck no, you’re fine.” I nodded and got the rest of the food out and sat across from him. Had I done something wrong already? He was just staring at the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go pick something up if you want. It’s really not a big deal. I really should’ve asked be- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), you’re fine. I’m just surprised. No one’s ever made me food for a date before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is a date now?” I teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah it’s a date.” He grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a huge bite. “This is really good.” He said through a mouthful of food. I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be any more gross?” I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I took a bite of the orzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said while taking another bite and chewing with his mouth wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin!” We both started laughing. I took a bite of the sandwich. “How’s your case going?” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Nines said, we’re getting closer, but it’s still going to be a bit before we have enough evidence to bring anyone in.” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s androids or humans running the market?” I asked, he paused before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines thinks it’s a mix, I think it’s androids.” He took another bite. “What, you want to talk about android black-market deals in your class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, no. I already have too much material to cover in 16 weeks.” I laughed. “Hey, were you being serious when you said you’d talk to my class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I may take you up on that.” I paused and took another bite. Feeling guilty for not telling him the full truth about what happened at Elijah’s. “I have to tell you something about Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He sounded nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when I was at Elijah’s house, he asked me if he could kiss me and I said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought you were gonna say coming to my place was a mistake. But knowing you turned down my half brother for me feels pretty good.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I wanted to tell you because I didn’t want to hide it and have it become a problem later in our relationship.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later in our relationship?” He asked, I felt my face grow hot. Did I misread the situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’d like to keep seeing you, but if you don’t want to go out with me that’s totally okay. I know that we- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to keep seeing you too, pipsqueak. Chill out. It’s fun to make you all flustered.” I smiled. Gavin finished his sandwich and I pushed my other half towards him. “You don’t want it?” I shook my head and he started eating the other half happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time I’ll make you two sandwiches.” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Next time? You’re going to cook for me again?” He smirked and I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Reed. I’m sorry to interrupt, but Captain Fowler wants to talk to both of us immediately.” Nines looked at Gavin and Gavin groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you later, pipsqueak.” He got up, but didn’t walk to Nines waiting by the door, instead he approached me and leaned in close, I felt my heart leap into my throat and my breath catch as he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. “Thanks for lunch.” He winked. I felt all my blood reach my cheeks, my eyes had gone wide. I blinked and shook my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, no problem.” I responded, not even having the mental capacity to return his quip. I scrambled to pack up the leftovers, and clean up our mess</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> the rest away. They both walked towards the captain’s office and I walked out of the break room and saw Connor sitting at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Connor.” I walked over to him and sat on his desk. He turned to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), what are you doing here?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin couldn’t leave for lunch, so I brought him food.” I patted the empty lunch box. “How’s your day going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Anderson had to run Sumo to his yearly veterinarian appointment. I will be leaving shortly after I finish these case reports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer do you think you’ll be here?” He paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to wait for you to finish and then we could go back to the house together?” He nodded. “I’m going to sit at his desk and chill on my phone. Let me know when you’re ready.” I got off Connor’s desk and sat in my dad’s chair. Leaning back, I took in the mess that was his desk. There were various stickers, dirty coffee mugs and crumbled papers. It was pretty gross, so I scrolled through my phone so I wouldn’t have to look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even two minutes later, I heard yelling and a door slam. I looked towards the source of the noise and saw Gavin his face dark, storming through the office, pushing the doors open, and out of the precinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines didn't follow him, he must still be in the office. None of the other officers followed him either, as the double doors swung back closed with an echoing thud. I stood abruptly, my dad's rolly chair spinning back behind me. "I'm going to see what's wrong." I told Connor as I passed his desk, not stopping for him to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My exit wasn't nearly as dramatic, but the precinct doors still closed louder than I would've liked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take me long to spot Gavin. He was pacing back and forth by the side of the building smoking a cigarette. I walked towards him slowly. I had never seen anyone this angry before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” I said softly, approaching him as if he was a wild animal. I had no idea how he would react, some people didn’t like others touching them when they were angry. He didn’t look at me, he just kept pacing, he flicked the half-smoked cigarette onto the ground. “Gavin?” I tried again walking a bit closer. He punched the brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” He shouted. I closed the distances between us and grabbed his hand. His knuckles were already bleeding, and he was fuming. He tried to pull his hand back, but I kept my grip firm. “He thinks he knows FUCKING EVERYTHING! He hasn’t been in the field for YEARS! This is BULLSHIT!” I put my other hand on his shoulder, he was shaking. I sat down on the concrete, dragging him down next to me. He was breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, look at me.” He didn’t move. I let go of his hand and put both my hands on his cheeks and gently moved his head, so he was looking at me. “Copy my breathing.” I started taking deep breaths in and out. His eyes kept darting back and forth. “In and out, Gav.” I tried a little more forcefully, which got him to pay attention. After a few minutes of breathing deeply his breathing became more even and less erratic. “What happened?” I asked softly. He shook his head and looked down. I gently moved his face back up. “Gav, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get upset.” If I hadn’t been staring at him, I would’ve missed him saying anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I promise. Please, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav, we talked about this. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.” I kept my hands on his cheeks. He took a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fowler is kicking me off the black-market case because I’ve been too ‘reckless’ lately apparently. The only way he would've known that is if Nines told him. He suspended me for three days and Chris is taking over the case.” His voice was hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gav. I’m so sorry.” I rubbed my thumb across his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to become Lieutenant, and this is just another reason for Fowler to not give it to me. God this just another fucking reason why you shouldn’t be with me. I’m a fucking mess. I can’t do anything right.” I cut him off by kissing him softly. It took him a moment to react, but once he snapped out of his confusion, he kissed me back roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me into his lap. I yelped into his mouth and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I pulled him tighter against me, one hand roaming to fist in his scruffy hair, the other still wrapped around his neck. He channeled all that fury into this kiss, with bruising force he belligerently pushed his tongue against mine and all over my mouth. He tasted like tobacco, sweet and earthy and heady, and it made me feel lightheaded. Our noses bumped and I broke the kiss and smiled at him, laughing under my breath. “That was a good distraction.” He whispered. I smiled and kissed him again, a soft chaste press of our lips that lingered for a moment, before I pulled apart again.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come hang out with me in my office?” I asked, looking up at him through my lashes “I have to submit a rough draft of my preliminary plan for my research by tomorrow at midnight, but there's enough time for a break or two.” I winked as I clambered out of his lap, holding a hand out to help him up. He smirked and nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan pipsqueak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my phone and quickly sent Connor a text.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get Gavin away from the precinct and calm him down. I’ll see you later tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That should work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only want me to come so I’ll drive you.” He joked and I grabbed his injured hand and interlocked our fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, only reason.” I laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I took Gavin back to my office on the second floor. The building was still fairly quiet since classes hadn’t begun. Gavin had managed to calm down and now he was sitting on top of my desk leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I had gotten him some ice for his hand, and I was working on my outline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you even going to do for your research?” I leaned back from my computer and looked at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I need to conduct various interviews with androids, citizens, police officers, Cyberlife employees, and... well pretty much anyone who was in Detroit. Then I need to compile it, create the timeline as tight as possible, and then integrate theories with what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a lot of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I have three years on my contract, so I’m not too worried. As long as the dean sees I’m doing the work it shouldn’t be too difficult to get my contract extended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens once your contract is up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WSU decides if they want to keep me here as a professor and I have the option to leave this position for another one if I don’t want to renew my contract here.” I paused, thinking back to earlier. I still couldn’t shake what he said to me before I kissed him. “Hey, Gavin?” He hummed in response. I took my hands off my keyboard. “Earlier you said that I shouldn’t be with you because you’re a mess and you can’t do anything right…you know that’s wrong, right?” I waited to see if he would respond, but he didn’t. “I’m a mess too.” He snorted. “No, I am. I mean you’ve witnessed me have a full-blown anxiety meltdown and just lots of anxiety in general. That’s just one part of my baggage. I am in no way a perfect person and I would never expect you to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I have a whole list of problems, (Y/n). You’re gonna get tired of me.” I looked at him, his eyes were still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, you’ve got to trust me. I’m not going to hang you out to dry. I didn’t have to run after you earlier, but I did. Doesn’t that tell you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re an idiot?” I grabbed a pen off my desk and flung it at his head. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush you baby. You know the real Batman would’ve caught that.” He groaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that nickname.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what am I supposed to call you?” He got quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav.” He murmured. I nodded and started typing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Gav. I probably need at least another hour to finish this rough draft of my plan. What do you want to do after?” I continued facing the computer, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to my place and make out.” I snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me finish this and send it to the dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took me a little less than an hour to finish the draft and send it off, and I’m pretty sure Gavin had driven at least 15 miles over the speed limit the whole ride back to his place. I laughed, short but full heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be a cop? Why are you speeding!” He flashed me a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special privilege, babe. Even if I get pulled over all I have to do is show my badge.” I laughed again, a smile lingering on my face while I watched him drive. We hadn’t even gotten through the door and I was pulling his jacket while he was trying to unlock the door, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. He finished unlocking it with one hand, the other wrapped around my waist and pulling me close, and then up, and I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist and using this new angle to my advantage, taking control of the kiss. Gavin kicked the door open and then shut behind us, carrying me to his couch and dropping me down into it, pouncing on top of me, not wanting to be apart any longer than we had too. He was kissing me as if I was a lifeline. I gently pushed his chest up forcing a small space between us and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t made out with anyone like this since I was a teenager.” I laughed and leaned up to kiss the scar on his nose. He sat up and shifted so I was sitting on his lap. He mimicked me and kissed my nose. Suddenly we heard two of the cats yowling and hissing, causing Gavin groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin! Sassy! Knock it off!” I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder, he started kissing my neck. However, the cats kept fighting, so I hopped off his lap and walked towards the two cats, Gavin huffed and followed me. “What are you doing?” I picked Sassy up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddling with Sassy.” She purred in my arms and Robin hissed at the two of us. Gavin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get ‘em, Robin.” I gasped and jumped up and down. Sassy started to claw at my arms. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BATMAN AND ROBIN!!!” Gavin groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright this was nice while it lasted.” He gestured towards the door and I kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m leaving, I’m taking Sassy.” I held her close to my chest, but she squirmed and jumped down. Gavin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re not taking any of my cats.” He said, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him. I looked at the time on his microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I told Connor I would see him and my dad tonight.” He tensed in my arms. “Do you wanna come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and he’s not going to magically start liking you unless you try.” I looked up at him, through my lashes and pursed my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting my chest up, knowing it would pull my shirt down to reveal more cleavage. “Please?” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” I smiled, using my arms to pull him down to me for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I texted Connor to tell him that both Gavin and I were coming over. He said that both he and Hank were home and that should be fine. He also asked me if we were going to watch another Muppets movie tonight. I told him we’d see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin parked in the driveway and didn’t move from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. Just be nice to Connor.” I unbuckled my seat belt and Gavin slowly followed. I walked into the house. Sumo ran up to me and wagged his tale. “Hi, Sumo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello (Y/n), and Gavin.” Connor said from the kitchen table, my dad turned around from the couch to look at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh hey Gavin whatcha doing here?” My dad asked his brow furrowed, before Gavin could answer I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen table and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I invited him. Is that okay?” I looked down at the table to see what Connor was working on. I smiled; he was doing a puzzle…except all the pieces were the same color. He seemed to be having no problem with it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine.” My dad shifted, uncomfortably, and took a sip of his beer, turning back towards the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that last night's game?” Gavin asked, craning his neck to try to see the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” I nudged Gavin and nodded for him to go over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go watch the game with him!” I whispered. He nodded and got up to go sit next to my dad. I tried to read my dad's expression, but it seemed clouded. I looked at Connor who hadn’t looked up from his puzzle, but his LED was spinning yellow. “Con, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all my systems are operational.” He nervously glanced up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor.” I tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), how’s your proposal going?” My dad shouted over the tv. I looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent it off this afternoon. I’ll probably start arranging interviews next Monday, since my class is only on Tuesday and Thursday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided if you will be interviewing me?” Connor asked. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, I’m a little worried about interviewing you and dad. Since it technically is a conflict of interest. Hopefully my colleagues can overlook that considering how much you two did for the revolution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna write about your boyfriend pointing a gun at Connor?” My dad grunted, I looked at Connor and he looked back down at the puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s taken out of context!” Gavin huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it, Reed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was interfering with Chris’ job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you point a goddamn gun at him?” My dad yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pointed a gun at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT CONNOR!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH, BUT I DIDN’T!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Gavin!” I shouted at them. Gavin looked at me, he was fuming. “My book will have the relevant information pertaining to the sociological explanation for the android revolution and whatever that includes. If I deem it to be relevant, it will be in my book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s pretty relevant. He could’ve killed Connor.” I slammed my hands on the table, all three men jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can I talk to you in the other room.” He sat the beer down on the coffee table and followed me into his room. “Dad, what the fuck!” I aggressively whispered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m being honest!” He said right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a guest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be too sometimes, so can everyone! But I like him, doesn’t that mean anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even bring him here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought him here because I like him, and I thought you wanted to be more in my life! Well, hello if I’m going to date Gavin that’s a part of my life, so get used to it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)! I’ve known Gavin way longer than you have. I know what he’s like, he won’t be good for you! You’re better off without him!” I glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even giving him a chance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to! I’m your father and I’m telling you he’s no good for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost the chance to tell me what’s good for me when you decided you were done caring for me and mom. Ten fucking years I don’t hear from you and now you want to tell me how to live my goddamn life? No fucking way! You don’t have a say in who I date or who I like! I am a grown fucking woman, so even if you had been present in my life I’d still be pissed that you’re trying to control me. This is my life and if you want to be in it then you need to back off now, because I’m living it on my terms and no one else's!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly ran out of the room before he could notice the tears in my eyes. Gavin was standing at the end of the hallway and I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door after me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Anger and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Sorry for the delay! This chapter went through some major edits that took longer than expected! Also as announced on tumblr this series will be on a week pause starting 7/24 and return on the 8/1, I want to give my poor editors and myself a break. We're a little over half way into the planned story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was beyond angry. I was fuming while Gavin was driving. He kept looking over at me as if I was a bomb about to explode. My hands were balled into tight fists, I could feel my nails digging into my palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked. I didn’t answer. “Do you want to come back to my place?” He paused. “Do you want to go somewhere and get food?” I still couldn’t respond; my hands were shaking. “What do you want me to do right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I said through clenched teeth. He stopped at a red light and looked over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to your place, okay?” I forced myself to nod. The rest of the ride went by in an uncomfortable silence. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gavin looking over at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we pulled into my apartment complex, I jumped out of his jeep and slammed the door shut. Gavin followed me into the building and up the three flights of stairs. I was taking the stairs two at a time, trying not to stomp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn we couldn’t take the elevator?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to move when I’m mad.” I grunted out as I unlocked my door and he trailed inside behind me. I started pacing my small living room and Gavin sat on the couch. “Where does my dad get off? Connor seems fine with us! Why can’t my dad just be happy for me? Or at the very least trust my judgement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pipsqueak, come here.” I ignored him, running my hands through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t even give you a fucking chance. I gave my dad a second chance, why can’t he give you one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ten years, Gavin.” I point at him. “I don’t hear from him for ten fucking years and he thinks he can tell me who I can date? I mean, I get you two have a history, but why can’t he just trust my judgement?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I am an asshole.” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care that you’re an asshole! Everyone’s an asshole!” I kept pacing. “My mom would like you! That’s probably why he doesn’t like you! He’s so fucking petty.” Gavin got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), calm down.” He grabbed my shoulders and held me still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, I want to move.” I said through my teeth. He tightened his grip on my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), if you defend me to everyone who calls me an asshole you will be fighting literally everyone in Detroit. Remember earlier? You told me to match your breathing, match mine, okay?” I looked into his eyes and copied his breathing, but it didn't change the fact that I was furious. I let my gaze rove his face, that strong jaw with the barest bit of stubble, his strong nose with that faded scar down it, I should probably ask how he got that, but right now I could only focus on how it made him fit that bad boy thing he had going so well. My eyes flicked down, appreciating the way his tee clung to his pecs and those jeans that hugged his thighs enough to see the general outline. I wondered if they were as muscled as his biceps, if he had more scars there. I felt the fire of fury move lower, into my core. I was still pissed but Gavin and I had been interrupted by the cats earlier and I really want to pick up where we left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed Gavin back onto the couch and jumped onto his lap and started kissing him demandingly. He was still for a millisecond before grabbing my hips and pulling me into him, meeting my demanding kiss with equal force. I responded in kind, fisting my left hand in his hair and holding him close to me while I ran my right hand over his chest, stopping over his heart for a moment. I could feel it pounding beneath my palm and I knew that if I measured my own heart rate it would be the same as his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin squeezed my hips in his hands and I moaned into the kiss, which I’m sure he orchestrated because as soon as my lips parted his tongue was in my mouth, teasing my own. I sighed, rolling my hips over his and pulling away for a moment to breathe. Gavin’s pupils were blown wide with lust, tracking my face carefully. I smirked down at him, settling onto his lap and off of my knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love your cats,” I kissed the corner of his mouth, and ghosted my lips down his chin to his jawline, “I’m so glad that we won’t be interrupted here.” I finished with a kiss to his jaw, then moved lower, placing open mouthed kisses down his neck, nipping at it in between kisses and lightly sucking at the hollow of his throat. I looked up through my lashes and found him still watching me, our positions reversed from a minute ago, he was now smirking down at me. I gave him my own grin, and moved my hands that were roaming over his shoulders and upper chest to the lapels of his jacket, pushing it over his shoulders, he got the hint and pulled it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want you to get too hot Batman.” I winked, before moving to the hem of his shirt, nipping at his neck around the collar while I tugged the hem up, hoping he would get the hint again. “Mmm smart boy.” I practically purred as he pulled it off and I could finally see all the well defined muscles of his naked torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see, pipsqueak?” I felt a tingle in my lower spine, looking up at the wolfish grin he was giving me. Rather than dignify a corny line with a response, I continued to stare at him through my lashes, mouthing lower and lower leaving little nips that would hopefully bruise down his collarbones and dragging my hands down his torso while I did so, feeling all the raised scars and dips in between muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man would be the death of me, Jesus Christ. Such a shame that you couldn’t see more of his shape through his baggy clothes, I wasn’t expecting him to be this toned at all. He even smelled intoxicating, like cigarettes and evergreen, which totally wasn’t fair. It’s summer in Michigan he should have sweat at least a bit, especially since he insisted upon wearing that jacket. Or maybe he had sweat, I really couldn’t care less right now, when I finally had him underneath me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was hot with anger when we got here, but now I was like the sun, my blood boiling with arousal and I wanted Gavin now. I slid off his lap, pushing his legs open and settled in between them. I heard his sharp intake of breath and flashed a toothy grin, running my hands up his thighs, narrowly missing the growing tent at his groin and to his belt, fumbling with the buckle, but was interrupted by him grabbing my wrists. I smirked up at him. “C’mon Gav, don’t play shy now!” I laughed, pulling at my hands in his grip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, (Y/n) …I’m not going to take advantage of the fact you’re angry.” He murmured, still holding my hands. I felt all that blazing anger and want burn out, finally doused with the cold reality that fuming and fucking wouldn’t change anything. My breathing was erratic, he let go of my wrists, shifting his hands to interlock with mine and squeezed them. “Look at me.” I complied. “Talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, and looked away again, at the wall on the other side of the room. I felt the shift in his weight as he tugged at my hands and I moved with him rather than fight it. I settled back into his lap, throwing my legs off to the side of him and resting my head into his chest. “Hey.” Gavin called softly, finally breaking my silence. “I’m angry.” I huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He whispered right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he have to pick a fight?” I whispered. Gavin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too.” I finally turned my head to look into his eyes, and he rewarded it with a soft kiss to my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay tonight. You’re suspended, so you don’t have to go to work.” My voice sounded so hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), I have to take care of my cats. I still need to feed them dinner.” I sighed. “You can pack a bag and come to my place, if you want.” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your sheets clean?” He laughed and kissed me again, this time still as chaste, but on my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m not living in some dorm. Believe it or not I do take care of myself sometimes.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love the added ‘sometimes’, Gav. It really shows me what I’m getting myself into.” I retaliated. “I’m sorry about my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. I figured something like that would happen.” I sighed and laid my head back on his shoulder. Suddenly, Gavin threw me over his shoulder and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GAVIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The cats are probably starving, so you need to pack, point me in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PUT ME DOWN!” I started hitting his back playfully. He just laughed and headed towards the only hallway in my apartment, opening every door he came to. The linen closet“Ah is it here? Nope.” My little office“Do you need anything from your home office? Probably not.” The bathroom“Oh grab your toothbrush pipsqueak!” My bedroom was at the end of the hall and by the time we got there I was kicking and punching “OH MY GOD WE’RE HERE PUT ME DOWN JESUS!” He sat me down and exploded with laughter when he saw my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n) …oh my god…your face is BRIGHT red!” I jabbed him in the stomach and ran through the door and he followed, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I threw a random shirt and pair of leggings and fluffy socks into a bucket bag, leaving the bedroom to actually grab my toothbrush, then pausing at my still open office door. “I don’t have to go into the office tomorrow if I bring my laptop with me.” I grabbed my laptop from my desk. “Are you…ummm…do you have plans?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fucking suspended I’m not doing any paperwork. If you wanna hang out, we can hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I really just want to hang out with your cats, but you’re an added bonus I guess.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let that go for now because you’ve had a bad night. Come on, pipsqueak.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After getting back to Gavin’s place he fed his cats, we ordered some takeout, and had gorged ourselves on junk food and old movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was laying on Gavin’s shoulder in his bed, he had one of his arms wrapped around me and his other behind his head. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly. Lucy was laying down by our feet. The other two cats were still walking around the house. His room was actually way cleaner than I was expecting, but I did notice him shove a bunch of dirty clothes in his closet when he thought I wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can literally hear you thinking too much.” Gavin yawned. He shuffled and wrapped both his arms around me and put his face on the top of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” I whispered. I still couldn’t fall asleep, I tried being still as possible, so I wouldn’t bother Gavin. He sighed and unwrapped his arms from me and sat up, turning on a lamp in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you playing dead?” He leaned his head back onto the headboard and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t playing dead. I was trying not to bother you.” I mumbled. He opened one of his eyes and looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped moving and pretended to be limp.” He said. He sounded annoyed. I shouldn’t have come over with everything that happened today. I mean we haven’t even had the boyfriend/girlfriend talk and now I was in his bed craving comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest and laid my head on top. “I can go if you want.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want you to go?” Gavin sat up a little more and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I started drawing patterns on my foot.  “Hey.” Gavin breathed. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a lot happened today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that what’s bothering you?” I shrugged again. “Hey, talk to me.” I sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?” I muttered and looked down. Should I leave? How long would it take for a taxi to pick me up? Would he drive me home? What if he was only seeing me to piss my dad off or something?  What if I’ve already fucked this up? What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, earth to (Y/n). Did you hear me?” I looked up at him and shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I…my brain…it’s just going too fast.” I stammered. He shifted over and put his arms around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your boyfriend if you’ll be my girlfriend, pipsqueak.” He whispered in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a fair deal.” He smiled and kissed me softly. This wasn’t like the kisses before, this kiss was gentle. He put his hands on my waist and guided me so I was sitting in his lap and we were both sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I still make you feel like a teenager?” He asked, hovering over my lips, his hands playing with the hem of an old DPD shirt he had lent me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what teenagers do?” I nodded quickly. “Stupid shit.” He said as he started tickling me. I screeched and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he had me pinned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin used all those muscles to hold me down while he went straight for my sides, my neck, and that sneaky prick went and tried to get my armpits too. He finally rolled off of me, propping his head up on his elbow. I smacked his chest, still giggling and wheezing from screaming and laughing while he was attacking me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole!” I couldn’t help smiling as I said it. He smirked at me, moving to pull me into his chest and settled his head above mine, kissing my crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only sometimes pipsqueak.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I huffed a laugh, and tangled our legs together, nuzzling my head further into his chest. His heartbeat had been so erratic earlier, now it was steady and comforting in my ears, and lulled me to sleep in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. First Day Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can y'all tell I love sociology?<br/>Also I love the thought of Connor being a meddling little brother</p><p>Also see if you can spot the TAZ reference lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a pit of nervous energy in my stomach since I had woken up this morning, my first day of class. I was on autopilot as I got ready, I was stuck in my head worrying about how class would go. While brushing my teeth, spit had dripped down my chin all over the black shirt I was going to wear. It took five minutes for me to find my purse, which was just sitting on the edge of the couch. </p><p>By the time I got to my office, I had bitten down all my fingernails and was worrying at the skin around them. I skipped lunch, half because of my stomach and half because I just spaced it. I had been writing some emails, having sent out my syllabus the night before I couldn’t really edit that anymore. </p><p>With an hour left till class and nothing to do, I just paced around my office, writing a little script for myself for how I would start class and introduce myself, muttering the words under my breath. I knew in my head that I was prepared, that there was a very good chance that class would be fine, but it felt like I was forgetting something important.</p><p>The past week or so Gavin and I had hung out a decent amount. We spent the first two days of his suspension playing with his cats, going out and getting food, and watching movies. I got him to watch Into the Spider-Verse and he made me watch Robocop in retaliation. Though we didn’t really pay attention to the movies, too busy cuddling and making out. It was easy being with him, but I didn’t know how to make the next move, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable like I had the night of the fight with my dad. So I resolved to let him take it there, but he never did. Since his suspension ended, we’ve avoided meeting at the DPD since I’m not ready to talk to my dad. Gavin hasn’t mentioned anything about him or Connor. I hadn’t heard from Connor either. I’ve talked to Tina a bit. When I told her Gavin and I were dating, she flipped out. Even though Gavin was already invited to the wedding she keeps insisting I should ask him to be my “plus one”.</p><p>I was interrupted from my thoughts by three short knocks on my office door. I stopped pacing and looked up, it was Nines.</p><p>“Nines! How have you been?” He walked in slowly, staying close to the door.</p><p>“I have been well. Chris and I wrapped up the android black-market case.” I nodded. “I have come to ask you a favor.”</p><p>“Of course, what’s up?” I sat on my desk and waited for him to continue.</p><p>“I believe Lieutenant Anderson has been under extra stress since your fight and Connor is worried it may be affecting his health and work performance.” Nines paused. “Connor wanted me to ask you if you’d stop by tonight to talk with both of them.”</p><p>“Why isn’t he asking me?”</p><p>“He was unable to get away from the Lieutenant without raising suspicion.”</p><p>“Why didn’t he text or call?”</p><p>“We both found you would be more likely to comply if one of us talked to you in person instead of over the phone.” I groaned and started rubbing my temples.</p><p>“Does Gavin know about this?” He nodded. “Okay, what time?”</p><p>“Connor and the Lieutenant should arrive home around 6 tonight. I should be returning to the DPD.”</p><p>“Alright, Nines. Thanks for stopping by.” He walked out of my office and I sighed again. Great now not only was I anxious for my class, but now I had the possibility of a fight to worry about. I got my phone out of my skirt pocket, which just this morning Gavin had made fun of me for texting him about how great this skirt was. Looking at my phone I saw I had new texts from Tina and Gavin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good luck today!!!! I love you!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Love you too, T! Lock up some bad guys today! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> good luck pipsqueak teach them assholes some stuff </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks, Gav! Although I doubt all of them are assholes… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> …babe its detroit </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I laughed and put my phone away, grabbed my bag, and headed to the lecture hall. Since I was going to class early, I took the long way around campus. Admiring how full it was compared to this summer. It felt nice. I’ve always loved being on college campuses, they feel more alive than anywhere else.</p><p>My class was located in the General Lectures building on the first floor. I checked my phone, I had about 20 minutes before the class right before ours would be out of the classroom. I stood nervously by the door. There were a few students sitting on the ground on their phones. I decided to text Gavin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m 20 minutes early </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> lol y </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I got too nervous! Nines stopped by and threw off my rhythm </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ur rhythm of pacing??? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Go call someone else out lol. Did you know about Nines asking me to go to my dad’s tonight? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> yea </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to go. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> but u told him yes </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I’m going, it doesn’t mean I want too. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> i guess </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hey almost a crime scene text me after ur class </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Will do, be safe </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I shoved my phone back in my pocket and took my backpack off, kneeling down I started double checking I had everything.</p><p>“Flash drive, class list, pen, hard copy of syllabus.” I mumbled. Students were starting to exit the classroom. I peered through the door and saw the professor was logging off the computer. She was taller than me, with tan skin, long brown hair, and she was wearing a nice summer dress. I walked in and over to the podium and front desk and smiled at the other professor.</p><p>“I’m Dr. (L/n), it’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>“I’m Dr. Morrison.” She smiled and we shook hands.</p><p>“What class are you teaching?”</p><p>“Classical literature. You’re the new sociology professor, right?”</p><p>“That’s me!” I laughed nervously. “I actually have a minor in classical studies, those were some of my favorite classes in undergrad.” She smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad someone else sees the importance.” She continued packing up. “You can go ahead and log in if you want.” I nodded and started getting ready. Most of her students had left and a few students filed in, most sitting in the back. The classroom was tiered, which I hated. It was nice to be able to see everyone’s faces, but these types of classrooms always made me feel so small. “Well, I’ll see you Thursday, good luck!”</p><p>“Thank you! See you Thursday!” I turned on the projector, got my slides up, and tested the remote. I looked over at my class list, I was expecting about 50 students and so far there were about 35. Which isn’t bad considering class didn’t start for another ten minutes. I looked around the front of the classroom. I had a podium and a small table at the front of the classroom. I walked over and moved the table, so I’d be able to sit on it and still see the projector screen. I walked back to the podium and got out my phone and hid it behind the desktop. I made sure my phone wouldn’t go off while I was teaching, and I did a last-minute check for text messages. I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good luck, you’re going to be amazing! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you, Connor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I checked the time and took a deep breath and walked out from behind the podium.</p><p>“Hi everyone, I’m Dr. (L/n) and welcome to SOC 345: Human and Android relationships. First day agenda,” I clicked the remote to get the slide show going and sat on the table. “I’m going to tell you guys a little about me, our goal for the semester, and what you can expect from this course. We do have the classroom for an hour and fifteen minutes, but I highly doubt we will need all of that time.</p><p>“As I said I’m Dr. (L/n). I’m new to WSU. I received my doctorate at (dream/school). A little about me…I really like cats and I was born in Detroit. I enjoy old movies and I’ll probably try to weave some into the class. I’ve been studying android and human relationships before deviancy was known about and I’ve spent most of my life dedicated to this subject. I was recruited by WSU to write an extensive report about the android revolution.</p><p>“I’m aware many of you were in Detroit during the revolution and I know you may have some feelings towards what happened whether it be negative or positive. I want you to all know that I firmly believe androids are alive and deserve to be equal to humans. My classroom will be run on that basis. This isn’t a class to debate that, but rather a chance to use a sociological lens to see what led to the revolution, what happened during the revolution, and what the future may hold for both groups.</p><p>“This is my first class at WSU, but not my first class I’ve taught. So far in the syllabus I’ve decided that we will have two tests, one in 6 weeks and another in 12. Instead of a final exam we’ll be doing a final project. By project I really want to leave it up to you. You can write a paper, give a presentation, or anything else you want as long as it hits all the points of the rubric. I should have that posted in a couple months.</p><p>“Are there any questions about the course I can answer right now?” I looked around. A blonde young man in the front row raised his hand.</p><p>“There’s some days on the syllabus that are blank, what does that mean?”</p><p>“Those are days I have blocked off for possible speakers to come to the class. Those days will be optional, but if you come and participate you can get up to five points of extra credit on your lowest test for each day. My hope is to have at least two days of guest speakers.” A dark-haired young woman in the back raised her hand and I pointed at her.</p><p>“There’s no textbook listed, is that right?”</p><p>“Yes! I was a student too and textbook prices are ridiculous. For the most part nearly all the material will come from my lectures, but occasionally there may be a paper you have to read. Those papers will be posted online. Attendance is really important in this class. I have no plans to post my lectures, but if you come to my office, you’re more than welcome to look over the slides.</p><p>“Oh! Before I forget there is going to be one assignment, I wanted to tell you guys about it. So, before every class I would like someone to research a topic related to what we’re talking about or something in the news that has to do with androids and humans and bring it for discussion. On Thursday we’ll make the order and talk more about the assignment, but you really just need to read one article and tell the class the issue and then we’ll talk about it.” I looked at the clock. We still had 30 minutes. “Are there any more questions?” No one moved. “Well, I’ll stay here for about 15 minutes if anyone has any other questions, but other than that I’ll see you all on Thursday! Have a great rest of your day!”</p><p>The students quickly packed up and started leaving. No one stopped to talk to me, which I get there’s not a lot to talk about. I took out my phone and sent Gavin a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Talked to fast and ended 30 minutes early lol </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t respond which made sense, since he was definitely still at a crime scene. I looked up and a young woman was nervously shuffling in front of the podium.</p><p>“Hi! How can I help you?”</p><p>“Hi Dr (L/n), I’m Lisa Turner. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know I’m really looking forward to your class.” I beamed at the nervous girl.</p><p>“Hi Lisa! I’m glad you’re excited! Please feel free to come to my office hours anytime you want to discuss…well anything! I’ve done a lot of research that we won’t be able to cover in class and I love getting to know my students!” She smiled softly.</p><p>“Okay, umm…I’ll see you Thursday.” She quickly ran away. She reminded me a lot of what I was like in undergrad. Nervous, but desperately wanted to learn. I waited another ten minutes and decided to head back to my office to start working on my interview list.</p><p> </p><p>It was about 5:30 and I was nervously biting my lip. I knew if I wanted to be on time to my dad’s I needed to call a taxi within the next few minutes. I looked at my phone, Gavin hadn’t texted me back yet and I had no other messages. I sighed, put in a request for a taxi, and headed outside.</p><p>When I got to my dad’s house his car was already in the parking lot. At least I wouldn’t have to wait outside for them to get here. Sighing, I walked up to the door and knocked. It only took Connor a few seconds to open the door. He gestured for me to come in. I nervously walked in and took off my shoes.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” I asked softly. I followed Connor to the couch where he sat down.</p><p>“He’s walking Sumo. He should be back shortly.” Connor sighed as I sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t kept in touch this past week.”</p><p>“You’re fine Connor. Things have been crazy for me too.”</p><p>“How did your class go?” He asked.</p><p>“I think it well, the first day never really counts because you’re not really teaching anything.” He nodded in agreement. “Connor, are you okay?” I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile.</p><p>“Of course, (Y/n). It’s just been a difficult week at work.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Before I could ask anymore questions my dad and Sumo walked inside. My dad noticed me and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/n).” Sumo ran up to me and I started petting him.</p><p>“Hi dad.” He walked over and sat in the armchair. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably under Connor’s glare. After a few moments Connor pretended to clear his throat, which made my dad roll his eyes.</p><p>“(Y/n), you were right and I’m sorry. I’ve known Gavin for a while, but that doesn’t mean I know how you two will be. I shouldn’t have started that fight.” I nodded gently, keeping my eyes on Sumo.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what I said. I was angry, but that doesn’t excuse my words.” Connor shifted next to me.</p><p>“Hank, tell her about work.” My dad groaned.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re still seeing Gavin?” I nodded and looked at him. “Gavin’s been…less of an asshole since he got back from his suspension and I’m pretty sure you’re the reason.” I smiled.</p><p>“He can be nice when he wants to.” I whispered. “Could the four of us grab dinner sometime? I really want you to give him a real chance.” My dad sighed and Connor gave him a sharp look.</p><p>“Dinner sounds fine.” I smiled and stood up.</p><p>“Both of you give me a hug right now before I lose my mind!” They laughed and compiled. I missed them both this past week and I didn’t even realize how much until I was in their arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tin Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, come over to my apartment when you get off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>have to feed cats then ill be over, probs an hour</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Works for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>warning im exhausted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When are you not? Besides I only date you for the cuddles anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>rude but fair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, laying on my couch. My apartment was becoming less dull, but it still needed some work. It was Wednesday evening and I had already prepped for my class tomorrow. After the previous night with my dad and Connor I were feeling a lot better. I hadn’t been able to see Gavin yesterday, he was at the DPD until 4 am. He even had to have Tina stop by his house to feed his cats. I was excited to tell him about how talking to my dad went. I was also looking forward to telling him about my class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was scrolling through my phone when finally, Gavin knocked on my door. I jumped up and let him in. He dramatically walked in and flopped himself down on my couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello to you too.” I said closing the door and looking back at him. He’d already closed his eyes. I walked over and made him move his feet. “Long day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long. Nines is on my case about my paperwork. I always get it done like Jesus, he's not my boss. He needs to lay off.” He mumbled. He wiped his eyes and sat up. “Sorry. How was your class yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, and be nice to Nines, he’s just doing his job.” I gently brushed his hair out of his face and smiled. “I’m excited for my class tomorrow. We’re finally getting into the real class work and not the b.s. syllabus day crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did talking with your dad go?” He leaned into my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than I expected. I’m pretty sure without Connor’s help we still wouldn’t be talking. I want the four of us to get dinner soon.” He groaned and laid back down, putting his legs back on my lap. “Hey, come on.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tin Can can’t even eat, (Y/n). Why would we go to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this right now, I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then call him Connor and not ‘tin can.’” I replied gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slipped my mind.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slipped your mind to treat Connor with respect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), I call Nines the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it okay, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of them have complained. They can stand up for themselves if they want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because they haven’t said anything about it doesn’t mean it’s automatically okay, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re big robots, let them stand up for themselves.” I moved Gavin’s legs off my lap and got up. I started pacing and biting the skin of my thumb. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gavin watching me pace. “(Y/n), it’s not a big- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not say it’s not a big deal!” I snapped, finally turning to face him and pulling my hand away from my mouth to jab my finger accusingly at him. “Connor has been nothing but kind to me since I’ve come back to Detroit! He has defended you to my dad and spoken up for you!” I started walking towards my kitchen. I needed to do something with my hands, so I started putting away clean dishes. Just anything to keep my hands busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a playful nickname, (Y/n)!” Gavin yelled as he followed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Gavin it’s not! You call him tin can, plastic detective, plastic prick, and probably more I haven’t heard! It’s rude and horrible! Those are not playful, and you know it!” I whipped around and looked at him. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter? He’s not even here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters because he’s practically my family, Gavin! I care about him and I don’t want to listen to you make fun of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re being way too dramatic! Calling him Tin Can is not making fun of him! You’re the one who asked me to come over, you knew I would be exhausted! Why do you want to pick a fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not picking a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ (Y/n)! What do you think is happening right now? You are picking a fight over the smallest thing right now! What the fuck happened to you that makes you defend androids so fucking much!” Taken back by his words I took a step back and folded my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to leave now.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), come on.” He took a step towards me and I took one back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to leave.” I raised my voice and glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said, throwing his hands up. He slammed the door shut behind him. I took a shaky breath, attempting to calm myself down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took thirty minutes of pacing around my living room stewing in my anger for it to dissipate. I finally laid down on my couch, grabbing my phone. No new notifications. Good. It's not like I wanted Gavin to text me anyway. I opened messenger anyway, I'd been alone all day and now I only wanted one androids company.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you busy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can be there in 11 and a half minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I exhaled and put my phone on the coffee table, and covered my face with my hands, scrubbing off all the residual ick of volatile emotions. I closed my eyes and thought about what I said. Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten so mad, but Connor was becoming an important person in my life and I didn’t want to listen to Gavin patronize him. What even was my relationship with Connor? He didn’t mind when I said ‘dad’ instead of ‘my dad.’ Would he mind if I called him my brother? Should I even ask? Connor was new at this whole emotion thing and trying to figure out family dynamics couldn’t be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a light knock at my door. I got up and opened it and let Connor in. He smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Gavin here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His jeep is in the parking lot.” I told him to leave. Why was he still here? If he thought I was going to come down there and apologize to him, he was sorely mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s his, Connor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The license plate number.” I laughed and sat back on the couch. Connor smiled and sat down. “Are you okay?” I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m getting there. Connor, I want to ask you something and I want you to be 100 percent honest, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be comfortable if I referred to you as my brother?” He froze and his LED spun red. “If that makes you uncomfortable or if you just don’t like it then I don’t have to. I just wanted to ask.” I spit out as quickly as I could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I call you my sister?” He asked quietly. I smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, being siblings is a two-way street.” I bumped my shoulder into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ask me now?” He looked at me softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…to be honest me and Gavin got in a fight. He called you ‘Tin Can,’ and I got mad. I said that you were practically my family and that’s true, Connor. You’re basically dad’s son. He cares about you a lot and I care about you too.” He nodded, his LED still spinning red. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked softly. He paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to come up with the right words, (Y/n). I am honored you see me as a brother and to be honest I also view you and Hank as family. However, I worry that I may be overstepping my bounds. I’m not trying to replace Cole.” I put my hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, neither of us expect you to replace Cole. You can be a son and a brother without replacing Cole. I think Cole would be happy with how much you’ve done for dad. He’s not an easy person to get along with, but somehow, you’ve managed to get close to him and help him. He cares about you, Connor. You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” He nodded; his LED turned yellow and finally back to blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really okay with me calling you my sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” He smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you and Gavin got into a fight because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. I’m not going to let Gavin make fun of you, Nines, or any other android.” Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I groaned, having very little doubt that it was Gavin. I glanced at Connor who was looking at the door. Sighing, I got up and opened my door. My suspicions were confirmed. “Were your ears burning? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still here? I asked you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), can I please come in so we can talk about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Are you going to be mean to Connor? Or perhaps you want to insult me instead. Let’s see you can still go after my anxiety, my lack of friends, or you haven’t insulted my dad today! Want to take your pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n) …” Connor spoke behind me. I turned around and sighed. Moving to let Gavin into my apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Connor.” Gavin said. I was surprised to see Connor glaring at Gavin, he normally seemed happy go lucky. I wondered if he was trying to protect me from getting hurt again by Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Reed.” He responded curtly. I sat back down next to Connor and crossed my arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tense silence for a moment, before Gavin, who was staring at the floor, sighed and muttered ‘okay’ under his breath and then looked up at me. “I’m sorry, (Y/n). I’m just tired and things slip sometimes. I have been getting better about that shit ask Connor.” I dragged my eyes away from Gavin and looked over at Connor. For a moment he sat there not saying anything and finally he sighed and responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The daily insults have decreased.” Connor agreed begrudgingly. I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, you have to get better about that. Connor is my family and I’m not going to be with someone who doesn’t treat him with respect.” Gavin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, but it takes time. I’m going to slip up and I’m sorry. I promise I’m trying to get better.” I looked at Connor and he nodded. “Shit, do you guys have some kind of telepathic thing going on now?” I laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gavin.” I looked at him and sighed. “I know you’re trying, but just…let me correct you without getting defensive, okay?” He nodded and scratched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Gavin looked to the ground and scratched the back of his neck. “Uhhh, sorry about all the insults Connor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys wanna watch a movie?” I smiled at Gavin’s question and looked at Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have Muppet Treasure Island left to watch.” Connor suggested. I laughed and Gavin groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all squeezed on to my small couch. I was squashed between the two men in front of the tv. Gavin had his arm resting on my shoulder and Connor was fidgeting with his coin, but kept his eyes locked on the movie. It was relaxing. I hoped we’d have more moments like this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Time for a Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: gotta have some fluff before the angst in the next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months had passed without any incidents. Between classes, hanging out with dad and Connor, dates with Gavin, and helping Tina get ready for her wedding I had been really busy. I could feel the stark difference that just a year had. This time last year I was alone in a small office pouring over my research telling myself that this is the weekend I’ll hang out with people, but something always came up. I had a hard time believing how different my life is now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My students had just taken their first tests and their scores were decently high. They all seemed really engaged in the material. As for their daily assignments, many were bringing news articles I wouldn’t have thought to bring. I’ve had a few students come to my office hours to try to debate if androids are alive, but I reminded them of my policy and that it wasn’t up for debate. Besides that it was clear that many of them were enjoying the class. They were also becoming excited because Gavin and Nines had agreed to come answer questions and talk to the class in two weeks. I was still working on convincing dad. Connor was all for it, but dad doesn’t seem to like the idea of having to answer college kids’ questions about androids and the revolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’ve been having weekly movie nights at dad’s house. We had made our way through all the Muppet movies and were now watching movies that had to do with robots, which was Gavin and dad’s vote. When Gavin isn’t working, he comes too. He still slips up around Connor, but it’s clear to both of us that Gavin is really trying. Which has helped my dad warm up to him, but he still gives him a hard time any chance he gets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think dad’s really happy that I’ve been referring to Connor as my brother and him referring to me as his sister. He hasn’t said anything directly to either of us, but he hasn’t said anything against it. Which is pretty much his style of handling emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of Gavin’s schedule we hadn’t had a lot of time for traditional dates, but he’s certainly come up with interesting ideas. Two weeks ago, he got off at midnight, picked me up, and we went to a late-night arcade. It ended up being really fun with him winning me some dumb prizes. Most nights we spend at his place, which is nice because then I can count on him to drive me to work since it’s been colder in Detroit. The cats are an added bonus. Tina ended up “forcing” Gavin to formally ask me to be his date to her wedding. Which was unceremoniously asked in a group chat Tina made with the three of us and she just sent “ASK HER” over and over again until Gavin sent a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of harassing Gavin on my behalf, Tina’s been extremely calm about the wedding. She very rarely loses her cool anyway, but as the date has gotten closer, she’s become more and more excited. We ended up going with no bachelorette party because both Tina and Valerie’s schedules are too crazy and so are their friends’ schedules. Besides neither of them really felt the need to celebrate their “last night of freedom.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin, Connor, and dad had decided to carpool to the wedding since I had to go early to help Tina get ready. Gavin and Connor tried to convince Nines to come, but he cited that someone had to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” I asked Tina as I pinned her hair up. She looked beautiful in her black suit. She had decided to wear her hair pinned up to look like a crown with light yellow and pink flowers woven in. We had watched at least ten tutorials the night before. Tina had spent the night at my apartment so her and Valerie wouldn’t see each other until she walked down the aisle. Tina thought it was stupid, but Valerie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More excited than nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m going to cry, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would get mad if you didn’t.” We both laughed. I looked at both of us in the mirror and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re getting married. Sometimes I still feel like we’re eight years old pretending to be all grown up.” She laid her head back, so she was looking up at me instead of through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy, (Y/n). With you being back and getting to marry the love of my life. Things are just…perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, you’re going to make me cry before the wedding starts!” She laughed and wiped away her own tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just you wait for my speech, T. You’re going to be bawling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony was beautiful. It took place at the Gem &amp; Colony Club. It looks like an old timey movie theatre, with the guest sitting on couches and the wedding party being where the screen used to be, now that wall is covered with windows. Valerie’s mom walked her down the aisle and Valerie looked amazing in her ball gown type dress. Woven in the white were little pieces of blush pink and yellow, their wedding colors, and Tina never took her eyes off her. They both had four “best people” most I didn’t recognize outside of meeting them at the rehearsal dinner. The moment Tina spotted her, they both started crying. There’s about 50 people at the wedding. I recognize Tina’s friends from the DPD and her immediate family, on Valerie's side I only know her parents from the rehearsal dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was officiated by one of Valerie’s family friends who kept it short and sweet. Which gives the brides time to shine with their vows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, not only today am I becoming your wife, but I get to marry my favorite person. I love how strong you are, how you’re not afraid to back down. You do everything with pride and from the moment I met you I knew I needed to have you in my life. You give me so much happiness, Tina. I love you so much and I can’t wait to start the rest of our lives together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerie, when I met you I was career obsessed and single minded. I didn’t really have a personal life outside of work and old friends. When I met you I never wanted to be without you. I’m convinced I didn’t know true happiness until I first saw your smile. I can’t even pinpoint the moment I knew I was going to marry you. One day I just woke up and realized I couldn’t go on without holding your hand, hearing you laugh, or just laying next to you. Valerie Morales you are my world and I love you with all that I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the brides exchanged their vows the officiate announced them wife and wife. Tina, not waiting for him to tell her, grabs Valerie, dips her, and kisses her with the biggest smile. I look over to dad, Connor, and Gavin to see them standing with everyone clapping and hollering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reception was held in another room of the theatre. It was more bright and open than the previous room with a wooden dance floor in the middle surrounded by white tables. Tina and Valerie had decided, regardless of the chaos it would create, that people could sit wherever they wanted and the two planned to float from table to table. I ended up sitting at a table with dad, Connor, Gavin, Chris, and Chris’ wife. We were all eating our entrees and waiting for the speeches to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous for your speech, (Y/n)?” Chris asked me. I shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous, but I’m always nervous when it comes to speeches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But (Y/n), you’re a professor.” Connor said with a tilt of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Academic and emotional speeches are two very different things.” I said with a chuckle. I felt Gavin grab my hand underneath the table. I interlaced my fingers with his. “Besides, I’m going second which is the best position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s first?” Dad asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerie’s best man.” I took a sip of my champagne, as if he was waiting for me to mention it he started tapping his glass with a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ross, Valerie’s little brother, gave a heartwarming speech about how growing up he could always count on Valerie and how happy he is that she now has someone she can always count on. He tells Tina to take care of his big sister, which makes Valerie’s mom start crying. Valerie’s whole family looks so proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, I stood up and walked over to where he was. I took a deep breath and grabbed the mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi everyone, I’m (Y/n) (L/n). Tina has been my best friend since we were little. I wasn’t very social as a kid and I remember being in the second grade and sitting on the swings alone, when Tina walked up to me. She looked me up and down and announced that I was now her best friend and she was mine. I didn’t know what to think of this bossy girl, but what did I have to lose? Following her around and listening to Tina talk about whatever was on her mind was one of the best decisions I’d ever made. Even after me and my mom moved away, there was no one else in my life I talked to as much as her. There was no one else who made me feel like I wasn’t alone. Anything I needed I knew I could count on Tina. I can’t even count the number of times she has called me to make sure I was okay and making sure I was taking care of myself in college. Tina is one of the most kind hearted and dedicated person on this planet. When Tina told me about meeting Valerie for the first time over the phone I could hear her smile through the phone and I knew I would be hearing more about Valerie. Valerie, you make Tina happier than I’ve ever seen her and I’m so happy and proud for both of you. I’m so grateful that my best friend found her soulmate. I wish you two all the best.” As I finished, Tina ran up from her seat and gave me a bear hug and I squeezed her right back. I pulled her back to look at her and laughed when I realized we were both crying. “I told you’d cry.” She laughed with me as others clapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After our hug, we both returned to our seats as Tina’s dad got up to give a speech. I was only half listening as I wiped the remaining of my tears and Gavin grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I turned to him and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad look at us and smile slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next twenty minutes, Valerie’s father, Valerie, and Tina all gave speeches. There wasn’t a single dry eye in the house. It was all very touching and had me bawling like a baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after the speeches, the brides had their first dance to a slow and sweet song. After the dance the party had really gotten started. We were all still sitting at our table except Chris and his wife who were dancing with the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your speech was nice, (Y/n).” Dad told me and I smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dad.” I looked over at the dance floor, Tina was holding Valerie closely as they swayed to the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna dance, pipsqueak?” I looked over to Gavin, who was standing holding his hand out towards me. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up. We made our way to the dance floor as a slow song started. I put my arms around Gavin’s neck and he gently held my waist. He smiled at me as we began to sway. “You look stunning.” He murmured in my ear, causing goosebumps to cover my arms. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you look very handsome.” I whispered. He was so close, but instead of his usual smell of smoke and mint, all I could smell was mint. Gavin gently pulled back and I was drawn into his eyes. Gavin’s eyes were a light shade of gray, similar to how the clouds looked right before a storm. I realized, Gavin was a storm and I was in the middle of it with no umbrella, and I loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna kiss you, but your dad’s staring.” He said under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, grow a pair, Reed.” That was all the “encouragement” Gavin needed to give me a fervent kiss, that if he hadn’t been holding my waist, I would’ve fallen to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear this man was going to be the end of me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains smut! Written by my lovely editor @kakyoweeniesdump on Tumblr<br/>Reminder: this series will be on a break for about a week, I'm giving my editors some time off and a chance for myself to catch up! All chapters have been planned out and outlined! There should be 16 more chapters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin and I were among the stragglers at the reception, dancing and drinking late into the evening. Connor and Dad had left fairly early, after dinner but before cake. At one A.M. we decided to go, and settled on sharing a cab to Gavin’s, it was easier and we were both still tipsy from champagne and giddy from the romantic atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My feet hurt so freaking much. Remind me never to wear heels again.” I groaned as I took off my shoes the second I slid into the back seat of the cab. “Thank god these are driverless, no more creepy men judging me for my inability to wear cute but uncomfortable shoes for an entire evening.” I laughed while resting my feet on the seat in front of me, pointing and flexing them to stretch out the dull ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin chuckled and unbuttoned a few more of his dress shirt buttons. He had refused to wear a tie, that had been expected but not unwelcome, as he had just left the top two buttons of his forest green button-up undone. At some point in the evening he had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and as I watched him mess with his shirt buttons I couldn’t help my gaze wandering to his biceps stretching the cotton fabric. In the months that we had been seeing each other, we still hadn’t progressed further than second base. We were both busy, one of us always had something going on early the next day or got urgent calls from Connor, Nines, or my Dad in the middle of a heavy makeout session, hell the cats had interrupted us at least four times now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scooted closer to Gavin, pressing into his side, twisting so I could rest my chin on his shoulder and brought my hand to his still at his neck, playing with the collar of his shirt. He looked down at me with a quirked brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I smiled mischievously up at him, dipping my hand into his collar and tugging him towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking how handsome you look tonight Gav.” I murmured, looking up at him through my lashes. “And how lucky it is that I have nowhere to be tomorrow, and what a shame it would be if I missed such a... lovely opportunity to be with you tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darkened, and he chuckled before pushing me down on the bench seat, slotting himself in between my hips, one hand next to my head to support him while he hovered over me, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a nice way of saying you want me to fuck you pipsqueak?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I smirked. “Great detective work Gav, the streets of Det-” He interrupted the stupid quip I was going to make with a searing kiss, and I laughed at his eagerness, which gave him plenty of room to propel his tongue into my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his tongue brushing the roof of my mouth and pushing against mine, and the warmth of his strong body over mine. I threw my arms around his shoulders, one hand stayed at his neck, pulling his head into mine, the other clawing at his deltoid. I went to throw my leg around his hip, but forgot about my floor-length dress and instead just kicked futilely at the air. Gavin broke the kiss turning his head to watch me struggle and laughed heartily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid dress.” I huffed, moving a hand to hike the dress up to my thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasted no time in doing just that, bringing one hand to hold the hip of my leg that was now wrapped around his hips. He moved to kiss the corner of my mouth, down my jawline, to the junction of my ear and my neck, biting there, then sucking away the hurt. I had already been so warm, drinking all evening and now trapped under Gavin I was feeling an entirely different kind of heat, the fuzzy intoxication of arousal. I let a moan slip as he left another hickey on the side of my neck, and I felt that stupid grin on my neck but couldn’t bother to do anything about it but squeeze my leg and further pull him close, my hands returned to their original positions, one raking through his hair the other fisting that ridiculously sexy shirt that he shouldn’t be wearing anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin seemed to be thinking the same of my dress, he kept tugging at the neckline before finally grunting and sitting up, using the hand that was holding him up to pull me up to him, and started running his hands around the back looking for the zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav!” I giggled, his hands tickling me in their search. “Gavin! We’re still in the car!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? You want to stop?” He asked, sounding slightly annoyed, his hands stilling on my back but not letting me go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might be cameras or something, I don’t want my titties on display for some creep to see!” I said, pulling his hands away. “That’s not even where the zipper is detective, formal gowns they’re always up the side.” I laughed and he huffed, dropping his head to my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cab ride better be over soon.” He grumbled, and went back to kissing up my neck, leaving little bites on my exposed shoulders, and slipped his hands out of my hold to run them over my thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned, his hands trailing too high and feeling so warm, the light scratch of the tule on my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you wanna wait pipsqueak?” He asked, his breath tickling the exposed side of my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an asshole.” I tried to keep my tone even, but then he ghosted his hands higher, trailing the inside of my thighs and then up to grip my hips. I knew he was smirking, knew he was thinking I’d cave, that tease. Well, I could tease too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed a few centimeters away from him, looking up at him through my lashes before leaning up to his neck, and placing an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just under his ear, as he had for me. I rested my hands on his pecs, pushing back into the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can wait, but if you’re too impatient…” I trailed off and looked down, a pointed gaze at his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard his breath catch in his throat, and smirked, using my leverage on his chest to push off the seat, dragging my hands down his chest and hooking my fingers on his belt. I settled on my knees between his, pushing them further apart and resting my head on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), fuck.” He cursed as I palmed the growing bulge in his pants. Now it was my turn to smirk, leaving one hand to massage him while I unbuckled his belt. I was pulling his zipper down when the cab stopped, the neutral voice of the AI alerting us we’d arrived at our destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interrupted again.” I poured, but Gavin was quick to grab my hand and pull me up, and out of the taxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long sweetheart, we’re only getting started.” He growled huskily, still tugging me towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin my shoes! And your belt and your coat!” I laughed, trying to break free of his hold on my wrist. He grumbled something like “Be quick about it.” And I ran back to the taxi,  ducking in and grabbing our stuff, when I felt Gavin press up behind me, his bulge on my ass “C’mon (y/n).” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, but it felt like I’d stuck my finger in an electric plug, the shockwave of giddiness that pulsed through my whole body. In retaliation, I ground my ass back into him as I got out of the car, loving it when his hands snaked in front of me and wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. My breath caught in my throat when he nipped the spot just below my ear, and I melted into his chest behind me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, let’s go.” I said breathily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let go the whole walk to his door, so we waddled more than anything, every brush of his groin against my butt made me more impatient, my mind addled with lust and the remainder of the alcohol I’d had at the wedding. He tried to unlock the door while still hugging me from behind and after the first fumble of the keys I huffed and snatched them, making quick work of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s impatient?” He laughed, his breath tickling my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know I could easily get back in that cab and take care of myself at home.” I shot back, it was a lie of course, I had been waiting for what felt like forever to finally sleep with Gavin and I don’t think I could leave if I tried, my body too hot and hyperactive after not being touched by another person like this in so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” He laughed, and I knew he was sure I wouldn’t be leaving. He pushed us forward, and as soon as we stepped through the door I dropped everything in my arms on the floor and spun around, meeting Gavin in a kiss so passionate it was almost violent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked the door closed behind us, and kicked his shoes off as he kissed me, following me while I walked backward through his apartment, leading him back towards his bedroom, not really caring if I bumped into anything. I only hit my foot on an armchair and dinged my elbow into a wall, and he paused his assault on my tongue to ask if I was okay each time, and while it was endearing and I knew it would make my heart flutter later, in the moment I just nodded and pushed my tongue back down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bedroom door was open, so we walked until my knees hit the bed and I fell over backward, laughing and then emitting a small “Oof!” when he stumbled and then fell on top of me. He grumbled and pushed himself up off his bed, caging me underneath him and between his arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I remember being in a very... interesting position in the taxi before we got here, and I would love to explore that some more,” Gavin smirked, the dress shirt hanging on by like two buttons, giving me a wonderful view of his chiseled pectorals and abs. I loosed a breath, before grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pushing against his chest, knocking his balance off and flipping our positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can make that happen.” I gave my best attempt at his signature wolfish grin, before leaving an openmouthed kiss on his neck, and sucking a mark there, right above where his collar would be. I trailed kisses down his chest and stomach from there, lavishing those glorious pecs with attention, to the point where he laughed and made some quip, that I ignored, totally encapsulated by his gorgeous body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I unbuttoned his shirt, finally, and left a few kisses on his abs, pulling at the shirt so he would sit up and pull it off, giving me full access to his torso. He even had that ‘v’ heading into his pants, Jesus. Thank god he never wears very tight clothes often, or I would be a drooling mess whenever he was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sunk to my knees between his legs finally, his pants still unbuttoned, though he was much more excited than he was in the taxi, his dick tenting the loose fabric. I grinned up at him, slowly unzipping his pants and laughing lowly when he stood and shucked his pants and boxers off in one go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirked, lust pooling in my stomach at the sight of his mostly hard cock, thick enough around for my fingers to just touch, with a nice curve that looked very promising. I sat up on my knees, wrapping a hand around the base before looking up at him through my lashes and chastely kissing the tip, well as chaste as a kiss to a penis can be. He shuddered at the contact, and I smiled, sticking my tongue out I licked up the underside of his cock, wrapping my lips around it when I got to the head and then sinking down slowly till my lips met my hand. It fit comfortably in my mouth with my hand, but I knew I’d gag if I tried to take it all, so I resigned myself to keep my hand there. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck.” Gavin cursed, his voice rough and low from lust and from our long makeout session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took that as an invitation to keep going, swirling the tip of my tongue on his tip before moving my head back up and sucking my cheeks in around his length. I set a steady rhythm and preened when he moved his hands from the edge of the bed to my head, petting for a moment before fisting one in my hair, guiding me off his dick. He cursed again, my lips were swollen from kissing and spit slick from sucking, and I figured he loved seeing me like that, especially when I felt his dick twitch in the hand still wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” He said as he knelt down, grabbing the halter around my neck that had kept my dress in place. “I’ve been waiting to get you out of this dress all night doll.” He murmured in my ear, before pulling it over my head and letting the fabric pool around my legs, leaving me in the plain blush-colored strapless bra and thong I had worn to prevent underwear lines at the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything for a minute and I felt myself start to get self-conscious, because he was just looking at me, mostly naked for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” I asked, coughing, and looking at the sidewall rather than his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know I knew you were pretty, but you look so gorgeous right now I couldn’t think for a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like my entire body had flushed bright red, my face at least was definitely cherry-esque. “I uh, I feel the same... y’know… you’re uh... god you’re ripped, you look like a fuckin bronze statue and I cannot get over it!” I spluttered, feeling like I’d flushed so bright I was now more reminiscent of a neon sign that reads ‘HELLO I’M VERY EMBARRASSED BUT ALSO SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!’ and was so big you could read it from space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed and grabbed my hands pulling me up into his chest. “And you uh... you look like the old painting with the lady on the shell, with like eight feet of hair and the babies.” He tried, running his hands down my sides and smiling awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Birth of Venus? Careful Gav if you compare me to her you might invoke the anger of Aphrodite!” I laughed, smiling fondly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I think I could take whatever she throws at me, besides I’m not saying she’s less pretty I’m saying you’re just as pretty.” He reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, pulling apart after a moment and smiled. “Thanks, Gav.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His returning smile was bright, but his eyes hinted at mischief as he suddenly spun us around and tossed me on the bed. I screamed and laughed as I bounced, Gavin jumped on top of me and smirked, kissing me soundly. I relaxed into the mattress, and he relished that he finally had free reign over my neck and chest, sucking marks everywhere he could reach. When he finally got to the edge of my bra he looked up at me questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” I asked, knowing Gavin found me as attractive as I found him had lit a new fire inside me, and I was feeling so desperate for his touch, I knew he’d be grinning in a moment when he got to my little thong and would find it almost soaked through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unhooked that bra in a second, not even taking a second to look at my boobs, before he had his hands all over them, palming them, and lowering his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, I gasped, his tongue running around it stirring the fire inside me. He started pinching and rubbing the other, and I couldn’t help the little noises I let slip, which only egged him on. He switched, sucking my other nipple for a moment, before he moved lower, kissing down down down my belly, every kiss, making my muscles tense, my brain flood with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was right, he did smirk at me when he saw my panties, but before I could say anything, he kissed my inner thigh, centimeters away from where I wanted his mouth. He kept teasing, switching from thigh to thigh, leaving my most important place untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav, please!” I pouted, wriggling my hips near his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you used the magic word.” He smirked, before pushing aside the string of my thong and licking a stripe up my cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck!” I tried to keep my voice down, but I was so oversensitive from being so turned on for so long, for Gavin to finally touch me where I needed, it was like being drowned and then stranded in the desert, enough and not enough all at once. He kept going, circling my clit with his tongue before running it through my wet folds and pushing it inside my pussy, licking up my walls and making obscene slurping sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby,” He panted, finally lifting his head to take a breath. “You taste so good.” He dipped his head back down, another long broad lick, stopping at my clit. “Like champagne.” Gavin sucked my clit into his mouth and thrusted two fingers inside me simultaneously, and I screeched, squeezing my thighs around his head, crossing my ankles behind him and threading my fingers into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god do not stop what you’re doing right now Gavin Reed I will-” I interrupted myself with a low moan, he stopped thrusting his fingers and curled them into my g-spot, rubbing circles into it and pulling on it all while tonguing my clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thighs squeezed tighter and my fingers pulled at his hair like my body wanted him to be even closer to my soaked pussy. He added a third finger and I was done for, all three digits stretching out my cunt for his dick later, and all rubbing, pulling, and tapping on that spot. I came on his fingers, calling his name, my eyes screwed shut, muscles quivering in my legs and abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I relaxed my legs, and let go of his hair, opening my eyes and blinking to try and see through the fog in my head, and expected Gavin to be smirking between my legs, but he wasn’t. He had moved to be sitting up on his knees, his dick in one hand, staring down at me with lust darkened eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for, detective? I believe you promised to fuck me when we were in the cab?” I quipped, sitting up on my elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me that wolfish grin that made my spine tingle, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be sore for your class on Tuesday pipsqueak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turned around and started rummaging through his bedside table drawer for a condom, and I chose the opportunity to wiggle out of my panties and throw them across the room. He turned back to me, opened the packet with his teeth and slid the condom down his cock, so hard it was curving up and hitting his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pushed me into the bed with one hand, with the other he lined his dick up, looking up at me for a final confirmation. My heart flooded with warmth because right now when he could be completely dominating me, he still wanted to make sure I was okay. I smiled at him, curling up towards him slightly, and putting my hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Gav,” I whispered into his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled and pushed into me and I fell back on the bed, throwing my legs all the way out. He pushed in all the way, I could feel that toned ‘v’ of hardened muscle on my clit and I moaned, loving the feeling of being stuffed full. Gavin leaned down, and captured my lips in a searing kiss as he started to fuck me in slow shallow thrusts. I moaned into his mouth, his tongue not really fighting mine, now, just caressing it, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, wanting him as close to me, as far inside of me as possible. I was seeing stars and we hadn’t even really started yet, it had really been too long since I’d had sex, good sex, and Gavin was prooving to be very, very skilled at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed into his mouth as he started to speed up his thrusting, still going deep inside me. He pushed off of me, holding me down with one hand to get better leverage, and I moaned, missing his mouth but loving the trade-off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” He panted and I cooed, not even able to make words beyond “yes,” “fuck,” “Gav,” and “please!” It was everything I could do to fist my hands in the sheets and throw my legs wide again, my gaze flickering from his face to watching him fuck me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pussy so tight and wet for me, feels so good, can’t believe we waited so long to do this, wanna make you feel good (Y/n).” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck Gavin yesss, feels good, want you to feel good too!” I panted, grinding into his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We kept repeating the same phrases, his room filled with our moans and pants and the sound of skin hitting skin. Thank god we weren’t at my apartment, we’d have gotten a noise complaint for sure, or some angry banging on the floor from the apartment above me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was keeping true to his word, slamming his cock into me now, pushing me further down into the mattress, I could hardly breathe, so overstimulated, and then he brought his free hand to my clit and started rubbing hard fast circles while he thrusted and I couldn’t last a minute longer if I had tried, the first orgasm leaving me too vulnerable to another. I moaned his name as I came, feeling myself tense around him for the second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck fuck fuck!” He groaned, dropping down on top of me, his head buried in my neck while he thrusted those last few long deep strokes as he came, filling the condom inside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We laid there like that for a while panting and coming down from our highs, before he pulled out and rolled over, quickly removing and tying off the condom, getting up to throw it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna shower pipsqueak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, knowing we probably should but now wanting to move. “Would it be too gross if I asked if we could shower in the morning?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He laughed from the corner of his room. “Did I go too hard babe?” He joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot him a look, and he started laughing more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I’ll take that as an 'I’ll beat your ass if you don’t come back here and cuddle me right now.” I shot, trying to sound angry but just coming off whiney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! A beating from the pipsqueak professor? What will the guys at the station think?” He joked as he slid back into bed, tossing a t-shirt and pair of boxers at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hank, Connor, Tina, and Nines wouldn’t be too surprised. In fact, I think they’d be proud that I finally roughed you up a little.” I laughed, slipping the soft oversized shirt on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, I thought I just roughed you up? I think all those bruises are gonna paint a different picture.” He smirked at me, wrapping an arm around my stomach and pulling me into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, they’ll just think we had an epic battle, and you got a few lucky shots in,” I mumbled, cuddling into him and relishing the warmth of him around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin hummed and pressed a kiss to my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep pipsqueak, I gotta be up early in the morning how about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flipped over as soon as the words left his mouth, cringing at the pain in my hips and back, that was gonna feel even worse in the morning. “You have to be up early? Gav! We could’ve waited and done this some other time I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot that wolfish grin at me, and even though we had just finished I felt that little spark in my belly. I had to resist the urge to kick him in the shin to make him stop. “Baby we waited long enough, too long even. I don’t sleep well anyway, it's fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and ran a hand down his shoulder. “What time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “I’m meeting Nines at the precinct at eight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed again, pulling him closer to me and nuzzling my face into the junction of his neck and collarbones. “Gross,” I mumbled into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you can sleep here as long as you want, ok?” He assuaged, kissing the crown of my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mumbled something incoherent, too wrapped up in his warmth, his scent, and the feeling of his arms around me, and way too tired to make actual words come out of my mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night pipsqueak.” He murmured into my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed, nuzzling a little further into him. “G’night Gav.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhh.” I wake up to hear Gavin groaning and moving slightly to grab his phone which is blaring. I shut my eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” I mumbled, Gavin didn’t respond. I slowly sat up and looked at him. He had his phone to his ear. I glanced at his alarm clock, it was 3 am. I started to lay back down, figuring it was work, but Gavin grabbed my arm as he hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your phone off?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I always turn it off at night, it’s better for the battery.” Gavin looked at me, his phone was still lit and the only light between us. He looked guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor just called me. He said he’s been trying to call you for the last hour.” I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad, he had a heart attack. He’s in the hospital.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Two Overbearing Androids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome back! Chapters will be posted every Monday for now on!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Gavin and me a total of 30 minutes to get dressed and head to the hospital my dad was at. I tried calling Connor in the car, but he didn’t answer, which caused me to worry even more.</p><p>Gavin was driving and he had one hand firmly on my leg that kept bouncing up and down. How did this happen? I kept asking myself as I stared out the window. I thought he was taking care of himself more. Why did this have to happen now? Right when things were getting better between us. Gavin pulled up to the hospital and stopped the car at the emergency room front doors.  </p><p>“Go find Connor. I’ll park and catch up.” I nodded and jumped out of the car, practically running into the hospital. I followed the signs for the surgery waiting room. I looked through the door window and saw Connor sitting in a chair with his eyes forward. When I pushed the door open he quickly looked over and got up. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, trying not to cry. He held me equally as tight.  </p><p>“What happened?” My voice was raspy, while my mind was racing the rest of my body was still trying to wake up. </p><p>“He got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and I heard the glass drop from my room. I called the ambulance right away. They’re performing an atherectomy right now.” He pulled out of the hug and I reluctantly let go of him. </p><p>“Have…” I paused trying to stop myself from crying. “Have the doctors given you any updates?” I heard the door open again and in a second Gavin’s arms were around me. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly, welcoming the warmth and comfort. I noticed my hands were shaking, so I gripped his hands tighter in an attempt to steady them.  </p><p>“No, nothing yet. I have only been here for an hour. The surgery takes about two and recovery is about three hours, but that’s according to averages. I don’t know if it will be shorter or longer.” I nodded. “I didn’t mean to make you rush here. Humans need sleep, (Y/n). You can go home and I can call you the moment I get any update.” Connor said softly, I quickly shook my head. </p><p>“No, I’m staying here with you.” He started to argue. “Connor, I’m not budging on this.” I untangled myself from Gavin and turned to look at him. I gently took my hands and cupped his cheeks, running my thumbs across his stubble. “Gavin, you have work in a couple of hours, you should go home and get some rest.”</p><p>“I’m staying with you for as long as I can. I’ve run on less sleep before.” He put his hands over mine and gently pulled them down. He squeezed my hands and I nodded, grateful he was willing to stay. Connor sat back down and I sat next to him. I grabbed both of their hands and held them. </p><p> </p><p>I woke up still in the waiting room. I must have fallen asleep at some point. Groaning, I sat up and wiped my mouth. I looked over at Connor. </p><p>“Oh my god, Connor. I’m so sorry I drooled on you. You should’ve woken me up.” I looked over to my left where Gavin had been.</p><p>“He had to get to the precinct. We both decided it would be best not to wake you.” I nodded and yawned. “There have been no updates, but I expect we will hear something soon.” I laid my head back on Connor’s shoulder. </p><p>“Are you scared?” I asked softly. </p><p>“The surgery has a high survival rate and the ambulance got to the house in under five minutes. Despite those reassuring facts, I still find myself worried.” Connor whispered. I noticed his LED for the first time since arriving. It was red. </p><p>“He’s strong, survived a lot. This won’t be any different.” I tried to reassure him, but I knew he could tell I was equally worried. </p><p> </p><p>Another half-hour passed before a doctor finally came to talk to us. Both us stood up and met him halfway. I had my arm wrapped around Connor’s to keep myself from shaking too much.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you a part of the Anderson family?” </p><p>“Yes, we’re both his kids,” I answered quickly, the doctor gave Connor’s LED a quick glance, but decided not to say anything.</p><p>“He got here just in time. The surgery took longer than expected, but there were no major complications. He’s in recovery now.”</p><p>“Can we see him?” I asked. </p><p>“He’s resting right now. He’ll be in recovery for a couple of hours and then he’ll be moved to an inpatient room. I can have one of the nurses come to get you when he’s been moved.” </p><p>“Thank you, doctor,” Connor said. He gave us a tightlipped smile and walked away. We both sat back down. I felt exhausted but relieved. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest.” I shook my head and pulled out my phone. </p><p>“No, I’m not leaving.” I went to my email and sent my students an email. </p><p>
  <em> Hi everyone,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Due to a family emergency, we will not be meeting in person on Tuesday. Instead, I am going to post a movie, and then on Thursday, we will discuss how the themes of the movie apply to what we are learning. Don’t worry, the film’s target audience was kids so we should have no problem discussing it. If you’d like to get ahead the film is “The Iron Giant.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will see you all on Thursday, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dr. (L/n)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I decided to send Gavin an update text while I was on my phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dad’s in recovery, the surgery went well. We’ll be able to see him in a couple of hours.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> thats good. how r u feeling  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tired and worried. I canceled my class on Tuesday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> im going to talk to fowler, see if i can get time off </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t have to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> on a case, ill stop by on my lunch break text me the rm # </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, stay safe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath and looked at Connor, his LED was still red. </p><p>“Have you told Fowler?” Connor remained to look forward.</p><p>“Yes, I alerted him last night. He put us both on leave so I can stay with Hank while he recovers. Nines has also offered to help cover our cases.” I nodded. </p><p>“I'll be there for him too, you don’t have to do this alone. My class is only two days a week and I can do my research from home.” </p><p>“I appreciate that, (Y/n).” Connor gently reached over and held my hand, I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, hoping to show him that he’s truly not alone in this. </p><p>We both sat in silence waiting for the nurse to come get us. After what felt like 10 hours she finally came over and led us to his room. </p><p>It was weird seeing dad in a hospital bed. It reminded me of my mom. When she was sick I got so desensitized to hospitals. We were in and out so often that it almost became a second home, a lot of the nurses even knew my name and kept up with my life. However, being here now makes it feel like the first time all over again. I hadn’t realized I had still been holding Connor’s hand until he gave me a light squeeze. Dad looked to be waking up. </p><p>“Hey Dad,” I said softly, letting go of Connor’s hand to sit in one of the chairs near him. I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. </p><p>“Hey kids,” Dad said hoarsely. “Sorry for scaring you two.” I shook my head back and forth quickly, afraid if I tried talking I would start crying again. I looked up at Connor who took the seat across from me.</p><p>“We’re just glad you’re okay, Hank,” Connor said softly. </p><p>“Connor, I think we’re pass you calling me Hank.” </p><p>“We’re just glad you’re okay...dad.” The three of us smiled and my dad gave a light chuckle. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I’ve been staying at the house for about two weeks now. I had only seen Gavin briefly on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he would stop by my office on his lunch break to check in on me. I can tell that everyone around me was walking on eggshells, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I felt as if I was coasting and I couldn’t seem to break out. Gavin was being extremely understanding of this whole situation. He’d even sent flowers to my office and some flowers to my dad. He also sent a bottle of whiskey that Connor immediately confiscated. </p><p>Connor ended up giving up his “room” so I could sleep there while I was helping him with dad. I tried to talk him out of it, but all he really used it for was to store clothes since he didn’t need sleep. He didn’t mind going into stasis on the couch. Connor seemed grateful that I stayed around to relieve some of the burden, besides it was nice being able to spend time with just Connor. I also think dad appreciated me being here to stop Connor from going crazy about his health and what he was eating. I did agree to an extent, but blanched chicken breast with no seasoning, not even a little bit of salt, is crazy.  </p><p>Connor and I were sitting on the couch watching some forensics show, that Connor enjoyed picking apart, while dad was resting in the other room. He seemed to be doing a lot better, but I couldn’t bring myself to go back to my apartment except to get clean clothes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> do u wanna come over tonight? connor can handle taking care of ur dad for one night </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know, I have a phone interview tomorrow for my research.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> tomorrows saturday  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know, but I’m interviewing Chris and that’s his day off.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> u can do a phone interview from my house tho </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i know u dont want to leave him yet but its one night and u need a break </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ask connor he agrees with me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip and looked up at Connor. His brows were furrowed as he rolled his eyes at something the “detective” said on tv. I kicked him softly with my foot to get his attention.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” I asked tentatively. Connor gave me a gentle look and a small smile. He turned towards me and folded his hands in his lap. </p><p>“I think a break is healthy, (Y/n). You only leave the house to go to your class and office hours. I can handle things here. Plus I’m sure you miss Gavin and he misses you.” He said softly. I groaned. </p><p>“I don’t like you and Gavin planning things behind my back.” He smiled.</p><p>“It’s for your own good. Just go out for one night and come back tomorrow, even if you two decide to just hang out at Gavin’s home. You need to take a break.” </p><p>“Just one night,” I whispered looking at my phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pick me up in 30 minutes?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> got it pipsqueak. nines is coming over too, something about not wanting to stay at the precinct all night again. is that ok?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some part of me did agree with Connor and Gavin. I was antsy in the house, but I was still worried about not being there when I’m needed. What if something else happened to dad while I was gone? What if Connor needed help and I wasn’t able to get back in time? </p><p>“You’re biting your thumb, (Y/n).” Connor’s voice broke through my thoughts and I moved my hand away from my mouth. Connor had begun calling me out whenever I was becoming overly anxious, which was both sweet and annoying. </p><p>“Sorry, nerves.” I gave him a wobbly smile. </p><p>“He will be fine. I know you’re worried, but I promise I will contact you the moment I fear something may be wrong. He’s been doing really well, it won’t be long until he’s cleared to return to work for desk duty.” Connor put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded. </p><p>“I know you’re right. It’s just hard sometimes to turn off that part of my brain.” I gave a nervous chuckle and he nodded his head. </p><p>“You should pack a bag, I’m assuming Gavin will be here soon?” I laughed. </p><p>“Wow, you sure are in a rush to get rid of me!” Connor rolled his eyes and shook his head. I stood up and stretched. </p><p>“Self-care is important, (Y/n).” I waved him off as I headed towards Connor’s room. Grabbing my backpack I filled it with some clothes, a laptop, and my phone charger. I sat down on the bed and fiddled with my bag. The room was just as bare as last time. Once dad was better I wanted to take Connor shopping so he could make the room more his. It would be interesting to see what he would pick out. </p><p>Snapping out of my thoughts I put on my backpack and walked back to where Connor was watching tv. I knelt down and started petting Sumo. He was lazing on top of Connor’s feet. I looked up at Connor, he was still entranced by the tv. </p><p>“Hey, Con?” I heard him hum. “Once things calm down do you want to go shopping for some decorations for your room? To make it more...you.” He glanced down at me with a small smile. </p><p>“I think that could be fun.” I smiled back at him. Things between us felt so natural as a brother and sister duo. Sometimes it felt like we grew up together, I guess for Connor’s case that wasn’t too far apart since he’s only been around for about a year. </p><p>“What kind of things do you like? Like what would you want in your room?” His brows furrowed for a moment, but it quickly turned into a smile.</p><p>“I would like a lava lamp.” I laughed abruptly, causing Sumo to jump a bit. </p><p>“A lava lamp? Connor why?” I said in between laughs, where had he even seen a lava lamp? His face flushed a light blue.</p><p>“They look cool. One of the characters in this show has one.” He responded sheepishly. I shook my head and let out another laugh. </p><p>“You are the biggest dork I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“You’re the one showing her students old movies because she thinks they’re underappreciated.” He teased back.</p><p>“Wow, look at you! You’re learning how not to be so uptight all the time.” He frowned. </p><p>“I’m better than Nines!” Connor crossed his arms across his chest and huffed in defiance.</p><p>“Well, you have had more time as a deviant than him. I’m sure he’ll pass you at some point.” Before Connor could respond my phone went off. “Ah, Gavin’s here. Are you sure you’ll be okay for the night? It’s not too late for me to cancel.” Connor’s expressions soften.</p><p>“Everything will be fine. I promise” I nodded and got up.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, text me updates?” I nervously fidgeted with the front door handle. </p><p>“Of course, (Y/n).” He gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and walked to Gavin’s car. Nines was already moving to the backseat, I briefly wondered if he had decided to do that on his own or if Gavin had asked him. Gavin smiled and waved at me. It really had been a while since we’ve relaxed together. I smiled back and got into the car.</p><p>“Hey, pipsqueak.” Gavin greeted me, leaning over to give me a kiss on the check. </p><p>“Hi Gavin, hi Nines.” </p><p>“Hello (Y/n). Thank you for letting me spend some time with you two. I appreciate the break from the precinct.” I nodded, as Gavin started driving.</p><p>“Do you always stay at the precinct?” I asked, turning around to look at him. He was sitting up straight with his hands in his lap. As always he looked overly formal. </p><p>“Yes, there has been an android apartment complex go up and I have been thinking about getting an apartment there, but as of right now I am perfectly content at the precinct.” </p><p>“Except tonight.” I teased, for a brief second his LED flashed yellow and then back to a calm blue. </p><p>“If I’m honest I also wanted to check up on you and make sure you’ve been taking care of yourself.” I groaned and closed my eyes.</p><p>“Great now I have two overbearing androids worrying about me.” Gavin let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“Would you really want it any other way?” Gavin asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t,” I responded softly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pulling into Gavin’s driveway I looked at my phone one last time and released a sigh. I felt Gavin’s hand squeeze my thigh before stepping out of the car. I followed behind the two as we walked towards Gavin’s home. I started to panic, the last time I was here was when we got the call about my dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), your heart rate has increased, are you okay?” Nines asked. Gavin pulled back from unlocking the door and looked at me, worry painted all over his expression. I gave them both a shaky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, just overthinking. Nothing some movies and junk food won’t fix.” Both of them gave me a look that showed they didn’t buy what I had said, but instead of fighting me Gavin opened his door and all three of us walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Lucy ran up to me and started rubbing my leg. I smiled and bent down to pet her. I heard Gavin chuckle and he got down next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She missed you.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “I missed you.” I giggled and shook my head, as Nines stepped around us making his way over to Gavin’s kitchen. It didn’t take long until Nines’ voice spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, you do not have a single vegetable or fruit. Not even the processed ones in a can.” Nines said in an appalled tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are either of you surprised?” Gavin joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised? No. Disgusted? Yes.” Nines quipped, causing me to giggle. Gavin sent a glare my way which caused me to laugh harder. I glanced up at Nines who also had a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now I get to have two people making fun of me in my own home.” Gavin stood back up and stretched. He held out his hand for me to grab and he pulled me up. “Does it really matter, Nines? You can’t even eat and we’re probably going to get take out anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, it matters because it is clear by so many of the lifestyle choices that you are not taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here for a good time and not a long time.” He joked, I laughed and leaned into him. It felt good to be around both of them in a non stressful environment. Nines looked at both of us and sighed. “You made me have a salad last week, get off my back.” Defeated for the time being, Nines sighed and retreated into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! One whole salad, I can’t believe it!” I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he placed his hands on my hips and smiled down at me. “So what did you two want to do tonight?” I kept my hold on Gavin as I looked over to Nines. Nines’ LED was spinning yellow as he stared at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tin- Nines. Hey Nines, you listening?” Gavin nervously looked at me and then back Nines, probably hoping I wouldn’t get upset of his almost slip up. I was content that he caught himself in time. Connor would remind me that progress is progress no matter how slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, you have a switch console. We could play a game to relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a switch! Those are so old!” I jumped out of his arms and raced over to the tv. I heard Gavin laugh as I slid the rest of the way on my knees. “What games do you have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multiplayer, I have Arms, MarioKart 8 Deluxe, Super Bomberman R, and probably some others. I’m not really sure about all the single-player games I have.” Gavin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “That was actually the first purchase I made for myself with my paycheck.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re a dork too! How sweet Gav!” I giggled pulling out MarioKart. “Hey, Nines do you want to play MarioKart with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be acceptable.” Nines nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get to play Rosalina.” Gavin kneeled next to me and started setting up the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to play Koopa Troopa. They have one of the highest in-game stats according to nintendolife.com.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Stats. Skill matters more than some statistics you get from the internet.” Gavin snorted. “Come on pipsqueak.” We all shuffled onto the couch and got ready for the races. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten races in, one large pizza, a six-pack of shitty beer, and changing into comfy clothes later I was leaning against Gavin sideways on the couch with my legs over Nines’ lap. Gavin had his right arm hanging over my shoulder as he rubbed small circles into my arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was surprisingly good at MarioKart winning just about half the races, Nines winning three, and I won only two races, but it was a good time. Gavin, of course, had been a poor sport about it, and had I not been laying on him, I’m sure he would have gotten up to continue his bragging. To be honest, it seemed like Nines went easy on us, but he still seemed to have fun. Always making his win come at the last moment just to prove he could.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the three of us were watching reruns of Criminal Minds. Well, it was more like they were watching the show and I was listening to them complain about everything they were doing wrong in the show. Lack of gloves, how quick they got results back, and just the drama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we can watch something else you two.” I mused. There was something about Gavin, Nines, and Connor’s love-hate relationship with crime shows that was amusing. The most surprising of it all was how invested Nines seemed to be. I had a feeling if it was just me and him he wouldn’t be making fun of the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is fun,” Gavin said. Nines looked over as I rolled my eyes causing him to smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be fun for you Gavin, but not necessarily the rest of us.” Gavin groaned and looked over at Nines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See (Y/n)? This is why I need to call him Tin Can. Knock him off his high horse for once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, that’s why you do that.” I snuggled closer to Gavin. All the warm food, drinks, and video games had made me feel more relaxed than I had felt in the past two weeks. I felt Gavin kiss the top of my head. I hummed and closed my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), you can fall asleep if you’d like.” Nines' voice broke through my thoughts. I couldn’t even open my eyes. I tried to force myself to nod, but sleep had already claimed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning alone in Gavin’s bed. I stretched and looked around. It was barely 9 am and I felt well-rested, for the first time in quite some time. I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yawning, I got up and walked towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pipsqueak.” Gavin greeted me. He was sitting on a low bar stool as Nines was cooking. “I was going to make breakfast, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You somehow managed to get more eggshell pieces than the actual egg in the pan. Because of me, the food will actually be edible. Will you please stop complaining.” Nines snapped, I giggled as Gavin glared daggers into the back of Nines’ head. I kissed Gavin’s check and gave him a side hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nines.” I squeezed Gavin as he grumbled about it being his food, to begin with. Nines barely responded as Gavin pulled me into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep?” Gavin gave me a small peck on the lips and rubbed his nose against mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best I have in a while. Thank you. Did you guys stay up all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I went to bed around 3.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you sleep on the couch?” Gavin quickly looked away and I slapped him on the chest. “Gavin! It’s your bed I could have slept on the couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have been unacceptable, (Y/n). Connor alerted me that you weren’t getting an adequate amount of sleep. If we were to leave you on the couch you would have woken up in the middle of the night and would most likely be experiencing lumbar pain.” Nines turned back to look at me, pointing the spatula threateningly at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nines! Point that at someone else!” Gavin barked as Nines turned his glare from me to Gavin. I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his jaw, the stubble scratching my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, both of you.” I murmured. Nines nodded and went back to making breakfast and Gavin continued to hold me. Connor was right, I did need a break. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lava Lamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As promised, shortly after dad got cleared to return to work, for desk duty only, me and Connor set a day to go shopping for his room. We had decided to go to the mall since they had the most shops in one place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So besides a lava lamp what do you want for your room?” I asked Connor as we got out of the automated taxi and walked into the mall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure. What would you get?” Once we walked in, I heard Connor’s coin flipping back and forth. Part of me was worried that this may be too much for Connor. Malls are crowded and busy and the general public was still indifferent or worse when it came to androids. Dad had expressed the same sentiment, but I just reminded him that the only way to get people over their fear and hatred was to prove them wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d get some posters or art, maybe some books, little trinkets maybe.” I looked over at him and watched him nod. “You like dogs, so we could get a dog poster. I mean we don’t have to plan it all out if you see something you like we’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” We started walking through some of the shops, going fairly slow. Connor seemed a little overwhelmed, staying quiet and growing increasingly nervous from people stares. At one point I noticed him trying to cover his LED with his hair, but it wasn’t long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you wanna go to a different store?” I asked him quietly. He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be the same in any of the stores. How much more stuff should we get?” I looked down at the basket. So far he had picked up a painting of some dogs, a small lava lamp for his nightstand, and a whiteboard calendar. I wanted to tease him because this really felt like he was shopping for his freshman dorm, but I could tell he was having a hard time already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have a decent amount of stuff...but let’s go to one other store before leaving.” Connor nodded and tried to take the basket from my hands. “Ah no, I’m getting you this stuff, don’t even try Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s for my room, (Y/n). You shouldn’t purchase all of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it an early birthday present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a birthday.” He exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then deviation day. I’m not budging on this.” I smiled at him as he turned to face me and I could see his LED spinning yellow. I felt guilty, today was supposed to be fun, but if anything this outing was making Connor feel worse. He sighed and followed me to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman working the cash register glanced at Connor nervously before she started ringing everything up. She accepted my card and handed me the bags without saying a single word. Connor was literally doing nothing wrong, but the people of Detroit didn’t seem to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to exit the store and walk around to get the next store,” I told Connor leading him out of the mall. He was still being awfully quiet. I sighed and stopped on the sidewalk, turning to look at him. I put my hands on his shoulder. “Those people suck, Connor. You’re fine, okay? I know that sucked but we’re here to have a good time, so don’t let them get to you.” Connor nodded, still seeming defeated. “Hey, repeat after me,” I told him, he looked up at me and tilted his head. “Fuck those people.” Connor chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck those people.” He whispered with a small smile. I quickly pulled him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you ready to go to the coolest store in Detroit?” I asked him and he scoffed. “God, you really do have major little brother energy.” I reached up and ruffled his hair before I started walking towards the small bookstore. It was one of the last few left that sold paper books. Connor undoubtedly could read all of them way faster than I ever could, but owning your own books was always nice. Plus I had some books I wanted to buy for Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the book store I immediately realized how little it had changed since I’d last been here. The store was tightly filled with bookshelves stacked with different books, both used and new. The store smelled of old books and cinnamon. In addition, music playing softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bookstore?” Connor asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No room is complete without a healthy supply of books, my dear brother.” I patted his arm and started walking through the store. “Are there any genres you’re interested in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly. I’ve read all of dad’s mystery books. I didn’t particularly like them, they were too predictable.” I giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, dad, and his mystery novels. Let’s get you a mix then. I’ve got some favorites I think you’ll like.” Suddenly I felt something soft rub my leg. Looking down I gasped and immediately got on my knees. The fattest black cat I had ever seen was looking at me with big green eyes and was already purring. I cooed at the cat and scratched his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n) Anderson!” I heard a voice call behind me, I hadn’t heard my first name with my dad’s last name in some time now. I got up and turned around. I was greeted by a woman in her late 60s smiling at me. It took me a beat before realization dawned on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Tomci!” I gasped and walked over to her, she immediately wrapped me in a hug. “I didn’t know you still owned this place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart. Someone has to supply Detroit with real books.” She pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks. “You have grown up so much, you look just like your mama.” I nodded gently, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she already knew what had happened. “And who’s this strapping young gentleman?” I turned around and looked at Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother, Connor,” I answered quickly, for a moment Connor looked apprehensive, but it quickly dissolved when she walked over and gave Connor a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lord knows I love all the Andersons, your dad is easily our best customer. It’s nice to meet you, Connor.” She smiled and looked between the both of us. “Well you already know you’re getting the family discount, so get shopping you two.” I laughed and nodded, pulling Connor along. Walking over to the science fiction section, I quickly found the books I wanted to get Connor. Smiling, I pulled the trilogy off the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Robot Series’?” Connor asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These books are 100% you and dad and you have to read them.” He took them from my hands and looked them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first of all the main character is a detective who doesn’t like Robots, but gets partnered with R. Daneel Olivaw to solve a murder that could collapse society if they don’t figure it out. Over time they even become friends somewhat and solve crimes. It has mystery obviously, but I think you’ll enjoy them.” He smiled and nodded, tucking the books under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting. I’ll give it a try.” I smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ended up spending over two hours at the bookstore. Connor had picked out a total of ten books and I had gotten a couple new ones for my office. We had spent a lot of the time catching up with Ms. Tomci, who showed Connor the same kindness she did me and I could tell that alone had made Connor feel better. She asked both of us what we were doing, how dad was doing, and catching me up all the things that had happened to her since me and my mom left Detroit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask and I don’t mean to sound rude, but…” I felt Connor tense next to me, I gently put my hand on his arm to put him at ease. “How did Hank Anderson, the biggest grump on the planet, get two sweetheart children?” I laughed and Connor let a sigh of relief out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pure luck,” I responded feeling Connor relax next to me. “He should be getting home soon, so we probably need to head back to the house, but I promise we’ll come to visit again soon. I’ll even drag dad here.” She smiled as we said our goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the cab, Connor looked over at me and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had fun today, thank you.” I beamed at him and pulled him in for an awkward side hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had fun today too. We’re going to have to do something like this again soon.” Connor nodded and looked down at the shopping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually, I’ll probably need more decor. Would you be willing to help me again soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Connor! Whatever you’re free let me know. Your schedule is crazier than mine.” He flashed me one more smile as the taxi started driving to dad’s house. I hoped next time more people would be like Ms. Tomci because Connor deserved to be accepted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re going to kill me out here.” I laughed looking over at Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Gavin had picked me up from work for a surprise date and refused to give me any information about what we were doing or where we were going despite my protests. Gavin didn’t seem like the romantic planner type, so I was excited to see what he had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re thirty minutes from the city, so we’re probably close to a lake. Except it’s too late and cold to go swimming and I didn’t bring my swimsuit. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> skinny dipping in November. Are we going to a restaurant? We’re in the middle of nowhere, so I’m not sure why we’d go this far for food unless-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I made food.” Gavin interrupted me. I looked over to see him smirking. I hadn’t seen any signs that gave any hint as to where we’re going either. He slowed the car down and pulled off of the country road into the grass. No other cars were around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made food? Gavin Reed?” I reached over and put my hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” He pushed my hand off his forehead and got out of the car. Gavin started unlatching the jeep’s roof and the cold air flooded the vehicle, I shivered in my jacket. He was quick on both sides as I watched him work. Once he got the roof completely off he opened my door and held out his hand with a smile. I grabbed his hand and jumped out of the passenger side. He closed my door and opened the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you drive all the way out here so we can fuck in the back of your car?” I joked as I moved to the other side and Gavin got in behind me. He pulled me in for a gentle kiss, surprising me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but maybe later.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He reached over the back seat and handed me a cooler and a big fleece blanket. “I brought sandwiches, chips, soda, and a half bottle of Jameson. I also got some cupcakes from a bakery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cupcakes?” I tilted my head as he looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, you’re hanging out with Connor and Nines too much, I get that head tilt enough at work. Second, do you know how sexy people look eating cupcakes?” He sat back down and maneuvered the blanket so it was covering both of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t tell if you’re more of a disaster bisexual or just touched starved.” I kissed his cheek and grabbed a sandwich from the cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I be both?” He teased, pulling out his own sandwich and taking a big bite. He looked up and I followed his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we’re here to stargaze. You are a romantic!” I giggled, snuggling into him. He handed me the bottle of Jameson and I took a quick shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, eat your sandwich, pipsqueak.” We fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. I was surprised that he made sandwiches (low standards, I know) and planned this whole night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a hard time wrapping my head around all that’s changed for me in the short time I’ve been back in Detroit. I was so cautious about taking a job that would bring me back here. Outside of Tina and my dad, I didn’t picture myself being very social. Except since being back dad and I were closer, I had a little brother, and I had Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My feelings for Gavin truly snuck up on me. It was clear he was really trying to be a better person for me and I was trying to be better for him. It didn’t feel like a chore or a problem, it just felt natural with Gavin. I hadn’t had a relationship feel this right...ever. Before coming here I figured after I wrote my book I would leave Detroit, but now I couldn’t picture leaving at all. For the first time in a while, maybe in my whole life, things felt good all around. I felt happy and excited for the future. I looked over at Gavin to see that he was still looking up at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was younger my class took a field trip to a planetarium. I liked science growing up, but it’s hard to live up to expectations when your half brother is taking college classes as a freshman in high school.” I nodded, noticing his jaw was clenched. Gavin didn’t talk much about growing up and I never pressed him about it. I moved to lay my head on his chest and I found his hand under the blanket and put mine on top of his, rubbing small circles across his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just astronomy or were there other science fields you liked?” I asked softly, listening to Gavin’s heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astronomy when I was young, forensics in high school.” I hummed and closed my eyes. “Do you think if Elijah hadn’t been my half brother I would’ve had a better childhood?” If I hadn’t been so close I wouldn’t have heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, Gav? But if things had been different, who knows if we’d be here right now and I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty happy that I’m with you. I mean, Gavin, I love you. You make me happy, I wouldn’t change anything in my life if it meant I wouldn’t have met you.” I whispered. I felt Gavin’s arm tense around me. For a moment I was worried I took it too far too quickly, but I meant it and didn’t want to keep it to myself anymore. We’ve been together for give or take four months, but it felt longer. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way. It didn’t take long for him to relax next to me and somehow getting even closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He responded as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and looked up at him to meet his eyes. He had a big goofy grin on his face. “Man, your dad is going to hate this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop, he doesn’t mind you. Besides, we're adults who cares?” He nodded and laid his head on top of mine. “This is a really great date, Gav. Best one so far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, I planned it.” He murmured, Gavin shuffled and pulled out his phone. He put on some music and sat his phone on the center console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you work tomorrow morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, meeting Nines around 8. Want to spend the night?” I nodded and he let out a chuckle. “You know, you spend more time either at my house or your dads than at your apartment. Why not move in after finals week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to live together?” I pulled away and turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to, I just thought it would be easier for you. I can drop you off at work and-” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss, only pulling apart once my lungs were burning. I pressed my forehead to his and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin Reed, I would love to move in with you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. End of Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was sitting at the front of the lecture hall with my laptop grading the end of the semester presentations. Part of me regretted not doing a one and done scantron to make my life easier, but the students brought a lot of interesting topics that made it all feel worth it. One student went into detail about the Jericho raid and talked about the legality of it, which I had been toying with mentioning in my book. It was interesting to see another side of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the students had decided on doing a presentation rather than a paper and a few students even went with ideas that are way outside of the box. One student had made a short comic book depicting different events that had happened in Detroit with the sociological theory and explanation of the theory. It was easily one of the coolest projects in the bunch and luckily the student is letting me keep it. I plan to scan it and use it next semester, giving the student credit of course. It was clear some students half-assed their projects, but way less did than I expected which I consider a plus since this was my first real course and I knew from experience students tended to take advantage of first-year teachers’ inexperience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the final presentation was done I noticed we still had ten minutes left, perfect to say goodbye to my class. It was hard to believe how fast time had gone by, but with one semester done I couldn’t wait to teach this class again with what I’ve learned this first time. Hopefully, with time the school would assign me some different courses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everyone, it's been amazing being your professor. This class was so fun to teach and I enjoy everyone’s questions and participation. I truly hope you’ve learned something about android and human relationships and the complexity that goes with it, even moving forward. This class has a lot of information I hope you can apply to your everyday life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate all the feedback I got and I’m sorry that we didn’t have a guest speaker this semester, things just got too crazy in the middle, but hopefully that will be different next semester and I will see what I can do about giving you all the opportunity to sit in on the class that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of your projects were truly amazing. I was blown away by not only the creativity but the quality of them. I wish you all the best of luck on the remainder of your finals and I hope to see you all around campus. Please feel free to stop by my office anytime you need someone to talk to or have a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled and waved to the students as they left. Some stopped to say goodbye, but many just went ahead and left. Which was fine, I remember finals week in undergrad. What a nightmare of a time. It felt good being done and now I had four weeks to prepare and relax for next semester. Four weeks to also settle into Gavin’s house. I was also almost fully done packing and Gavin, Connor, and Tina were helping me move my stuff over in three days. I was excited to say goodbye to that sad apartment. I just assumed I would live there until my contract expired and move on with my life. Now I was happy I had barely unpacked, less to pack now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone filed out I gathered my stuff and put on my coat. I was meeting Gavin at the precinct, he was taking the afternoon off so we could go shopping for some new furniture and decor for the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to walk to the precinct since it wasn’t that long of a walk and for early December it wasn’t too bad out. I knew if I got sick I would never hear the end of it from Gavin and Nines about the importance of staying out of the cold. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, but it was sunny out, and not a lot of wind. It was relaxing to see the city so peaceful. It was almost the first anniversary of the android revolution, I needed to talk to dad and Gavin to see if we could do something special for Connor and Nines. To think one year ago many people were fleeing Detroit and the streets were on complete lockdown due to peaceful protesting. I looked over to see an abandoned Cyberlife store, I thought about asking Elijah about their plans for the remaining stores. With no clear laws, Cyberlife was in a major gray area, currently, they were only allowed to give spare parts directly to androids for free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I walked into the precinct and gave a small wave to the receptionist. At this point, they all knew who I was and I didn’t have to check-in. Walking into the bullpen the first thing I noticed was that Gavin was in Fowler’s office, so I walked over to dad’s and Connor’s desks. I gave my dad a pat on the shoulder as I moved to jump up on Connor’s desk since my dad’s was too messy to sit on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your last day of class?” Connor asked, leaning back in his chair. His LED was a calm blue. I smiled at him and noted the calm feeling around the two of them. Desk duty was clearly doing dad some good, even though both of them were eager to get back in the field. Connor had made that very apparent when he took Sumo out for a walk, that turned more into a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really good. I’ll have to show you some of the projects I got. I think you’ll find them interesting. Maybe you could even pass them on to Markus, there’s one in particular that I think he’ll like. The student included a lot of artwork.” I hummed and looked up at Fowler’s office. From where I was sitting I could tell Gavin was frustrated, his fist were clenched and his body language was stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Markus would definitely enjoy that. I’ll contact him to see when he’s free. I know he’s been busy with negotiations still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been almost a year. I wish the government would work with them instead of stalling. Warren is just trying to stay neutral to keep her approval ratings decent.” Connor nodded in agreement. Androids were still not allowed to vote, so Warren didn’t have to worry about their votes. Hopefully, Markus would be able to change that soon. Androids should be able to vote in their own representatives. Snapping out of my thoughts that were meant more for a paper and less for small talk I shook my head and looked over to Fowler’s office. “What’s Gavin doing in Fowler’s office?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“End of the year evaluations.” My dad answered. I nodded and glanced over to where Nines was sitting. He was facing Fowler’s office and watching the two men talk, from his expression and Gavin’s it didn’t seem to be going well. I wondered for a moment if Nines was able to hear them and if he could, could Connor? “Are you two going furniture shopping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Furniture and just house stuff.” I pulled my legs up and moved to face my dad, sitting criss-cross applesauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are pretty serious, huh?” He asked, I couldn’t help but smile and nod. “It’s nice seeing you both happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I know it’s been hard to get used to us being together, but I appreciate it.” I looked back towards the office and saw Gavin shaking Fowler’s hand and heading out. We made eye contact and he grimaced. “Alright, I’ll see you two later!” I said my goodbyes to dad and Connor and walked over to Gavin’s desk. He was quickly packing up his stuff and avoiding eye contact with me and Nines. “Hey, you okay?” I whispered. He shook his head as he swung a backpack over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get out of here.” I nodded and grabbed his hand. Gavin led me out of the precinct and towards his car in silence. Occasionally I squeezed his hand, hoping to offer some reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both got into the car, but Gavin made no move to start his car, instead he leaned forward and laid his head on the steering wheel. I watched him take a few deep breaths and I moved to rub his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get the promotion.” Gavin interrupted me, keeping his head down. I could feel him tense up under my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav, it’s ok-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not okay!” He shouted, his head shot up as he smacked the steering wheel with both hands, the loudness stunning me for a moment. I moved my hand from his back to his shoulder, attempting to keep him grounded in the moment. “I worked so fucking hard for this. I work my ass off. I’m constantly working on cases even outside of work and the thanks I get is ‘be better!’ What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?” Gavin was seething but keeping his eyes forward. He hit the steering wheel again, hitting the horn on accident. “Fuck.” He whispered hoarsely, looking over to me. He looked exhausted and his eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I whispered, cupping his face with both of my hands. I gently pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “I don’t care what Fowler says. You are a kick-ass detective, you’re smart, you’re dedicated to your job, and I love you. Just because you didn't get the promotion today doesn’t mean you won’t ever get it. Go in tomorrow and prove him wrong every day until he understands that you are the right man for the job.” Gavin sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know we’re supposed to go shopping-” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head home, we can shop another day. Nothing we had planned today is urgent.” I kissed him gently and I felt him release a sigh of relief. He gently pulled back to start the car. I buckled my seat belt as we headed back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was quiet, neither of us made a move to turn on the radio. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the window, listening to Gavin drum his fingers to a beat inside his head on the dashboard. Gavin really deserved that promotion. There were more times I could count where I would wake up around 3 am and find Gavin still working on a case. He was dedicated to his job and he dedicated himself to every case he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling into the driveway, we both made our way into the house and immediately plopped down on the couch. Gavin put his head in my lap and closed his eyes. I started running my hands gently through his hair, feeling the tension leave his body. He made no attempt to move or talk, so I started humming softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Gav.” I gently moved one of my hands to sit on top of one of his which was on his chest. He intertwined our fingers almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me.” He said, his eyes were still closed so he didn’t see my smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve good, Gav,” I whispered, quickly resuming my humming and attempting to comfort him. “Hey, have you thought about asking my dad for a letter of recommendation or for him to talk to Fowler?” Gavin let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like that’s wrong.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re dating, he’d feel like he’d have to.” He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He looked so exhausted, the bags under his eyes were purple. I gently ran my thumb across his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad would say no if he didn’t think you were right for the job, Gavin. Maybe just ask him what more you could do? He’s not putting in a good word for you, he’s just giving you advice. You shouldn’t feel bad about that.” I said softly, he closed his eyes and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He mumbled. “I’m sorry we didn’t go to the store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. We can go some other time. There’s nothing on our list that’s urgent and even if there was you are more important than anything on that list.” I leaned down and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about half an hour of Gavin laying in my lap, he left to take a shower while I made something low effort for us to eat. We spent the rest of the day just lounging about and cuddling. Even the cats ended up snuggling into both of us. Nines would be very disappointed in our food choices and lack of doing anything productive, but it really seemed to help Gavin. Which at the end of the day, was all that mattered to me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>